CHANTAJES
by marce14
Summary: Bella, debe sacar un gran promedio en una prueba y por temor a decepcionar a su padre acepta hacer trampa con la ayuda de Edward.;
1. LA PRUEBA

**CHANTAJES**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo mencionados en mi historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**Historia original, se prohíbe la copia parcial o total sin permiso de este material, sin primero pedirme permiso ; )**

**LA PRUEBA**

Hoy era uno de esos días, donde no quieres levantarte, por que sabes que algo terrible te espera, estaba completamente segura que al abrir el sobre con los resultados de la prueba no tendría los mejores resultados, de verdad me había esforzado demasiado para conseguir un buen puntaje, pero no seria suficiente, por lo menos no para mi papá.

Baje las escaleras lo mas lento que pude, quería atrasar a toda costa la hora de la entrega, al llegar a la cocina mi papa estaba sentado en el mesón leyendo el periódico con una taza de café.

-hola papi- salude dándole a Charlie un beso en la mejilla.

-hola mi amor, ¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Lista para recibir tus resultados?- dijo entusiasmado, ¡era en lo único que pensaba!

Mi papá tenia todas las esperanzas puestas en mi examen de actitud, desde que tenia uso de razón había hablado de todos los maravillosos planes que tenia para mi futuro y que Dartmouth seria el mejor lugar para convertirme en alguien en la vida, pero para ingresar a esa universidad necesitaba un promedio bastante alto por lo menos en las materias básicas y las matemáticas eran mi talón de Aquiles, solo tenia 18 años y tenia que manejar tanta presión ¡me iba a volver loca!

-eh...si...Claro papi- dije un tanto insegura.

-Bella, no debes estar nerviosa, tranquila yo se que te va a ir muy bien- dijo tomando café de su taza- además, si el resultado no es el esperado, puedes repetir la prueba, sabes que todavía hay oportunidad- finalizo mi papá, ese era el problema, no importaría cuantas veces repitiera la prueba, el resultado siempre seria el mismo.

-si, papá, lo se- la seguridad no llegaba a mi voz, en esos momentos mi mamá entro a la cocina, solo podía darle gracias al cielo, por lo menos la conversación de la prueba finalizaría.

-hola querida ¿Qué quieres desayunar?- dijo dulcemente mi madre, depositando un beso en mi frente.

-¡hola mama!, unos pancakes estarían bien - la verdad no tenia mucha hambre, los nervios estaban haciendo estragos con mi estomago.

Mi mama sirvió el desayuno y yo solo me dedique a jugar con el tenedor, no había podido dar el primer bocado.

-Bella, tu papa y yo, ya nos tenemos que ir, ¡el deber nos llama!- dijo mi mamá.

Mis padres eran personas muy trabajadoras, por un lado, mi mama tenia varios almacenes en el pueblo, era una mujer muy emprendedora en los negocios, por otra parte, mi papa, era el honorable alcalde, era un hombre intachable, siempre al cuidado de su imagen y por supuesto la de su familia, por esto, era tan importante para él que yo ingresara a Dartmouth.

-¿te encuentras bien hija?- pregunto mi papa un poco desconfiado.- Bella, si tanto te preocupan los resultados, yo podría ir a recogerlos por ti y así saber de una vez tu promedio- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!

-¡¡¡NOO!!!- dije en un grito- no, no papi, tranquilo, yo puedo ir, no te preocupes ¿si?- sentencie tratando de sonar mas tranquila.

-ok Bella, nos vemos en la cena y te deseo toda la suerte- hoy la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Mire el reloj de la sala, solo faltaban 20 minutos para las 8, debía irme si quería llegar temprano, pero, el problema era que no, no quería, así que me tome mi tiempo y maneje con demasiada paciencia mi automóvil.

Llegue un poco atrasada al instituto, eran las 8:20 y no habían muchas personas, era sábado, y hoy solo abrían para entregar los resultados de las pruebas a los estudiantes de ultimo año, a lo lejos pude ver a mis amigas, eran Alice y Jessica.

-hola chicas- dije tratando de sonar amable, pero no podía evitar asustarme al ver los sobres en sus manos- ustedes..ya..-ni siquiera acabe la frase cuando Alice me interrumpió, era muy típico en ella.

-hola Bella- dijo enérgicamente- ya vi mis resultado y si, saque lo suficiente para entrar a Dartmouth, un perfecto promedio - Alice era tan perfecta, en todos los aspectos.

-me alegro por ti Alice, y ¿que hay de ti Jessica?- la verdad no me interesaba escuchar a otra persona alardear de un maravilloso promedio, pero, tuve que hacerlo por cortesía.

-a mi me fue muy bien Bella, ya sabes, apenas lo suficiente para la universidad de Washington ¡mi papa estará feliz- oh Dios mi papá

-que bueno niñas, de verdad me alegra- estaba segura que tal alegría no se me notaba por ninguna parte- una ultima pregunta ¿Jake ya vino por sus resultados?- pregunte interesada.

Jacob era mi novio, llevábamos una relación de 1 año, podría decirse, que bastante estable, el era un chico perfecto, era lindo, amoroso y le agradaba a mis padres, su único defecto eran los deportes, que siempre pasaban a ser mas importantes que yo.

-si, lo vi salir hace 20 minutos, y no te preocupes, Llevaba una gran sonrisa- no me sorprendía, estaba segura que había obtenido el promedio, el era muy inteligente, sobretodo en matemáticas, claro, nunca había conseguido que yo las entendiera, cuando viera mi resultado lo llamaría.

Me despedí de mis amigas y me dirigí directo a la oficina académica, en el escritorio se encontraba la secretaria del rector, seguramente era la encargada.

-buenos días, vengo por mis resultados- dije dudosa.

-primer apellido y nombre- pidió desinteresada.

-Swan, Bella- la secretaria se dirigió a una gran pila de sobres con un separador marcado con la letra s.

-swan, swam, swan….aquí esta, ¡suerte!- termino de decir entregándome el sobre.

Mis manos eran una cubeta de hielo, temblaban y mis dedos no obedecían la orden de abrir el sobre, necesitaba ayuda, no podía sola con esto, saque mi celular y busque el numero de Jacob, el era todo lo que necesitaba.

-hola amor, ¿donde estas?- pregunto mi novio.

-en el instituto, acabo de recoger la prueba.

-oh si, si, claro, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste el promedio?

-aun no lo se jake, por eso te llamo, ¡necesito apoyo!- dije casi rogando.

-tranquila amor, estoy en el café de la esquina- dijo pausadamente, jake era un chico muy relajado.

-ok, llego en un minuto- dije finalizando la llamada.

Camine tan rápido como pude, al llegar a la cafetería, ahí estaba el, sentado en una mesa en el centro del lugar y tenia su inconfundible sonrisa. Camine a su encuentro.

-hola jake- salude un tanto desganada y tomando asiento.

-bella!.... ¡así no se saluda!- dijo poniéndose de pie Tomando mi cara entre sus manos y sus labios se unieron a los míos en un pequeño pero tierno beso.

-lo siento jake, es que estoy bastante preocupada ¿lo abres por mi?- dije ofreciéndole el sobre.

-¡claro!- dijo tomándolo y abriéndolo inmediatamente, sus ojos se paseaban por todo el documento- amor, creo que tendrás que repetir la prueba, tienes un puntaje excepcional, pero no lo suficiente para Dartmouth. Dijo con un tono de pesar, ya lo sabía, no debía estar sorprendida, pero, igual tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos, así que arrebate el papel de sus manos.

-Química 4.8, física 4.5, matemáticas…un 3.9- aff, el mínimo exigido por la universidad es de 4.3 en cada materia, estaba perdida tendría que repetir la prueba.

-tranquila amor, si estudiamos más yo se que te ira mejor, sabes que puedo ayudarte- dijo mi novio en un pobre intento por consolarme.

-si, claro jake- dije en un suspiro- y ¿como te ha ido a ti?

-muy bien Bella, todas sobre 4, pero ya sabes que no he decidido a que universidad ir, y Billy no exige mucho- golpe bajo, sentí un golpe de envidia, jake había tenido un buen promedio y ni siquiera tenia un papá que todo el tiempo lo presionara, además, que ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse tanto, ya que, gracias a su desempeño deportivo varias universidades le había ofrecido una beca. debía alegrarme por el.

-te felicito jake, es que eres tan inteligente….ojala pudieras presentar la prueba por mi y….- la cara de jake se torció en un gesto de disgusto- jake, solo bromeaba.- pero la idea no era tan descabellada, pero, el nunca aceptaría y eso seria trampa.

-si lo se Bella, se que eso va en contra de todos sus principios-dijo dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa- amor, se que no estas muy bien y no quisiera dejarte sola…Pero Billy me esta esperando para acompañarlo al medico- lo que menos quería era quedarme sola, pero no podía ser egoísta con Jacob.

-claro jake, ve tranquilo.

-no te preocupes, se que te ira mejor- dijo levantándose de la mesa, depositando un beso en mi frente y dirigiéndose a la salida, me había quedado sola, en la mesa había una revista, así que decidí ojearla, para pasar el tiempo, al cabo de un rato el sonido de la silla a mi lado me saco de mi entretención.

-¡Bella!- había un chico sentado a mi lado, era Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice, ¿que hacia ahí?, el era un mundo aparte, nunca habíamos sido amigos, el era popular, inteligente y el chico mas guapo del instituto.

-Cullen! Salude un poco extrañada, de verdad, nunca habíamos cruzado palabra.

-yo lo hare por ti- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, ¿a que se refería? ¿El examen? ¿Había escuchado mi conversación con jake?

-de...de... ¿De Que rayos me estas hablando Cullen?- dije tartamudeando.

-te estoy hablando de la prueba, se que necesitas un buen promedio en matemáticas y yo lo puedo conseguir por ti.- hablaba tan tranquilo, como si estuviéramos comentando el clima o algo así.

-Edward de donde sacaste que yo…o que...Que te hace pensar que yo- sentía un poco de vergüenza, no podía admitirlo.

-te escuche hace un rato hablar con tu noviecito, vamos Bella, podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, yo puedo darte algo que tu necesitas y tu darme algo a cambio- dijo con suspicacia, ¿que podría querer Edward Cullen de mi?, el dinero era algo que a el le sobraba.

-ok, si yo aceptara, ¿que podrías necesitar tú de mi?, te escucho- necesitaba saber las condiciones, la idea me parecía perfecta, mi papá no se enteraría, y podría entrar a Dartmouth. Sin ningún problema.

-el trato es este, yo hago la prueba por ti, y tu...Pues tú aceptas salir conmigo…3 salidas mínimo- dijo señalando el numero con sus dedos, ¿estaba loco?

-¿salir contigo?- pregunte en un grito.

-shhh, no queremos que alguien se entere de esto o ¿si?- susurro poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios, su roce me hizo estremecer- y si Bella, salir conmigo ¿aceptas?

-¿estas loco Cullen?, pídeme otra cosa, ya sabes que tengo novio, Jacob, no puedo hacerle eso- nunca había pensado en salir con Edward, el era casi imposible, prácticamente yo nuca existí para el, no éramos ni siquiera amigos ¿por que ahora se interesaba en mi?

-el no tendrá por que enterarse, esto será solo entre tu yo, además solo quiero eso de ti- dijo lanzándome una sonrisa bastante seductora, que me deslumbro.

-Edward..yo..yo no puedo aceptarlo, perdóname pero no soy así- dije poniéndome de pie y dando media vuelta hacia la salida, sentí como rodo su silla, venia detrás de mi, cuando logro alcanzarme, me tomo del brazo, girando mi cuerpo, y quede cara a cara con el.

-piénsalo- susurro en mi odio de una forma muy sexy, haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara, de inmediato me soltó y camino hacia su lujoso Volvo plateado, yo no podía mover los pies de mi lugar.

Como pude llegue a mi casa, miles de ideas rebotaban en mi cabeza, tendría que repetir la prueba, sabia que no podría con las matemáticas y mi papá se decepcionaría de mi, además, la idea de Edward era muy tentadora, pero el solo pensar en traicionar a Jacob me perturbaba, nunca lo había hecho, pero si consideraba engañar a mi papá, ¿por que no lo podría hacer con Jacob?, me encerré en mi habitación a esperar la hora de enfrentar a mis padres.

-Bella, Bella- la voz de mi mama sonaba muy lejos- hija despierta son las 6 de la tarde.

-¿mamá?- aparentemente me había quedado dormida.

-Bella, tu papa te esta esperando en el despacho, ya sabes, quiere hablar contigo- ¡había llegado la hora!, tome el sobre de mi mesa de noche y me dirigí al sitio donde Charlie me esperaba.

-papá!

-sigue Bella, siéntate, cuéntame ¿como te fue?- pregunto mi padre bastante interesado.

-míralo tu mismo papá-dije pasándole el sobre, lo abrió con suma paciencia y poso sus ojos en los resultados.

-Bella, has tenido un buen promedio, sin embargo, ya sabes, que tendrás que repetir la prueba, en matemáticas tuviste un desempeño muy mediocre- ¿mediocre?, claro se me olvidaba con quien estaba hablando, con mi perfecto papá

-si papá, lo se, mañana mismo pagare la inscripción.

-De acuerdo, Bella, espero un resultado decente en matemáticas, mínimo 4.3, ¡lo sabes!- ahí estaba el aplicando toda la presión en mi, ¿que no podía entender que las matemáticas y yo no podíamos ser amigas?-Bella, por favor no me decepciones- auch, golpe bajo, tendría que sacar ese promedio a toda costa, tendría que hablar Cullen y buscar un acuerdo para sus condiciones, no podía ser tan intransigente.

-ok,..Papá... Te quería pedir permiso…Es que Alice me invito a cenar a su casa- era la excusa perfecta para poder escaparme y hablar con Edward, seguramente estaría en su casa.

-Claro hija, puedes ir, no llegue tarde.

Salí corriendo de mi casa, debía hablar con Edward, no podía defraudar a mi papá, el tenia todas la esperanzas puestas en esta segunda prueba, llegue rápidamente a la casa Cullen, ya había estado otras veces en este lugar, claro con mi amiga Alice, por lo tanto se me hizo muy fácil llegar, toque el timbre y la puerta se abrió después de algunos minutos.

-Bella- ¡perfecto! el era quien me recibia, las cosas serian mas fáciles, no tendría que darle explicaciones a Alice.

-Edward- salude tímidamente.

-¿lo pensaste? O ¿vienes a buscar a mi hermana?- pregunto dudoso.

-necesito hablar contigo, es sobre la prueba, pero no aquí, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?

-claro que si, hablaremos donde tu quieras- dijo cerrando la puerta - ¿vamos?- pregunto señalando su carro.

-¡vamos!- dije caminando a su lado. ¿Estaba tan desesperada como para aceptar que Edward Cullen hiciera la prueba por mí?, la respuesta era obvia… ¡si!, no tenía otra opción.

HOLA NIÑAS, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, POR AHORA ES ONE-SHOT, POR QUE NO ESTOY SEGURA SI CONTINUARLA, ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES Y SI LA IDEA LES SUENA…ESPERO ALGUNOS RR…BESOS ; )


	2. CERRANDO EL TRATO

**Hola niñas, la historia continua, gracias por sus comentarios, es importante para mi saber lo que piensan..no los conteste por que estaba un poco ocupada, e iba a responder hoy pero decidí mejor escribir el segundo capi ¿les molesta?..Espero que no…**

**CERRANDO EL TRATO**

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Edward, cuando nos acomodamos en su auto.

-no se, un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos, donde no nos vea nadie- no tenia idea de donde podría haber un lugar así en Forks, todos nos conocían y sin duda Jacob se enteraría. Confiaba en que Edward tuviera una solución.

-tengo el lugar perfecto- afirmo poniendo en marcha su auto, al cabo de 5 minutos habíamos llegado a una pequeña cabaña, no habíamos ni siquiera salido del bosque.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-esta es una cabaña que mando a hacer mi papá para mis hermanos y para mi, es una especie de "casita en el árbol", para pasar el rato, ¡ya sabes!- claro, con todo el dinero que tenían los Cullen no me debía extrañar.

-y si llega Alice o tu hermano.

- tranquila, ellos nunca vienen aquí, prácticamente es mía, ¡es mi refugio!- afirmo Edward, bajando del auto- vamos!.

Lo seguí hasta el interior del lugar, la pequeña casa era un lugar acogedor, en la sala tenia un plasma gigantesco, juegos de video, un estéreo, una estantería repleta de libros y había un hermoso piano, Edward me ofreció asiento en un enorme sofá, luego se dirigió a lo que me imaginaba era la cocina y regreso con dos refrescos en las manos, sentándose a mi lado, mi celular empezó a sonar, pude ver que era Jacob, no podía hablar con el, así que apague el aparato.

-toma- dijo ofreciéndome el refresco- y bien, te escucho, Bella.

-Edward, de verdad necesito tu ayuda, pe..pero, no puedo aceptar completamente lo que me propones..Es bastante deshonesto- voltee mi cabeza hacia Edward, y me encontré con los mas hermosos ojos verdes que había visto en mi vida.

-y¿ hacer trampa en un examen no lo es?

-si, tienes razón, pero muchas cosas en mi vida dependen de ese examen, es muy importante para mi papá…Edward por favor considéralo, se que el dinero es algo que te sobra, pero existen otras..

-Bella, Bella- interrumpió negando con su cabeza- creo que no me has entendido, lo único que quiero a cambio, es que salgas conmigo, ¡vamos!, el ingreso a Dartmouth por unas cuantas citas conmigo, creo que el precio es muy barato Bella.

-Pe...Pero Edward ¿y Jacob y Tanya? Tengo entendido que sales con ella

-ya te lo dije, será solo entre tu yo, el no tiene por que enterarse y de Tanya me encargo yo- afirmo dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Edward me tenia en sus manos, yo necesitaba ese maldito promedio y el quería tres salidas conmigo, ¿por que no? ¿Qué malo podía pasar? Además, el no permitiría que nadie se enterara, no pondría en riesgo su relación con Tanya.

-OK, digamos que acepto, aclaremos las condiciones-

-ya sabes lo único que pido, 3 salidas mínimo- dijo alargando la ultima palabra, ¿podrían haber mas?

-cuando dices mínimo, ¿te refieres a que pueden haber mas?

-¡Exactamente! Todo depende- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿depende? ¿De que?

-de que tan feliz me hagas en las tres primeras- afirmo en un tono muy seductor, este tipo me estaba matando, si no estuviera con Jacob, no lo dudaría ni un instante.

-¿y que incluirían estas salidas?- tenía que aclarar todas mis dudas.

-lo que se me antoje en el momento, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?- si ya había llegado hasta este punto no me iba arrepentir, además, salir con Edward Cullen seria algo diferente en mi vida y en su momento yo me encargaría de que sus antojos no llegaran tan lejos.

-ok acepto- otra duda atravesó mi mente- ¿y si piden identificación?...en la prueba…estaremos perdidos.

- nunca tienen tiempo para eso, no te preocupes, confía en mi- confianza, eso era justamente lo que me faltaba, mi cabeza era un mundo de interrogantes ¿Qué tal si Edward solo quería jugar conmigo? ¿Y si no presentaba la prueba y me dejaba plantada?

-Edward, y como puedo estar segura, que tu mismo no se lo contaras a Jacob o que el día de la prueba te arrepi..

-shhh, Bella, me ofendes, no quiero problemas con tu grandulón, cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que esto será solo un trato entre los dos y de la prueba no te preocupes, desde ahora puedes contar con tu perfecto promedio.

-confió en ti Edward Cullen, mi vida esta en tus manos- me arrepentí enseguida de haber dicho eso, no necesitaba que se sintiera dueño de mi existencia- ¿podemos regresar?- había dejado parqueado mi carro en la puerta de los Cullens si Alice regresaba, lo vería ahí, teníamos que apurarnos- Edward mi auto.

-no te preocupes, nadie lo vera, todos van a cenar por fuera. Dijo un poco aburrido.

-igual, ya quiero regresar.

-espera, primero una cosa, la prueba será el próximo domingo, intercambiemos números de celular, estaremos en contacto- dijo sacando su celular, le di mi numero y encendí mi celular para guardar el suyo, con el nombre de Ángela, para no levantar sospechas y nuevamente lo apague.

-¿Cuándo cobraras por tus servicios?- pregunte interesada.

-cuando tengas el resultado en tus manos hablaremos de eso, ahora vamos.

Llegamos nuevamente a la residencia Cullen, me baje del carro de Edward y me dirigí al mío, ya eran mas de las 8 de la noche, eso era realmente tarde, por lo menos para Charlie.

-Adiós Edward.

- Bella, también necesito tu número de identificación y el recibo de inscripción.

-esta bien, yo te llamare cuando los tenga-dije ofreciéndole mi mano para despedirme, Edward la tomo y en un movimiento brusco me atrajo a su cuerpo, dejando nuestros cuerpos y caras muy pero muy cerca, deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios, dejándome totalmente paralizada, el era tan seguro de si mismo, esa cualidad lo hacia tan sexy, era un hombre arriesgado, todo lo contrario a Jacob, que era tan...Predecible.

-e..e.-no salía palabra alguna de mi boca.

-no te vas a arrepentir- musito Edward muy cerca de mis labios, en ese momento pude sentir su dulce aliento, la sensación me hizo estremecer y aparentemente el lo noto porque en sus labio se dibujo una sonrisa picara, el estaba jugando conmigo no era justo.

-solo serán 3 citas- dije para mi.

-quien sabe, tal vez, seas tu quien pida mas ¿no crees?- dijo guiñando un ojo, maldito, ¿por que tenia que ser tan seguro?, estaba a punto de contraatacar, cuando dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su casa – Adiós Bella- el trato estaba cerrado, solo pedía al cielo no arrepentirme de haber aceptado salir con Edward Cullen.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, todo estaba en completo silencio, las cosas debían seguir iguales, en las noches mi papá solo salía de su despacho a cenar y a dormir y mi mama ya debía estar dormida, decidí ir a notificar mi llegada, mi papá era muy estricto con eso.

-hola papi, solo pasaba pasa a avisarte que había llegado y a darte las buenas noches.

-pasa hija ¿Qué tal la cena donde Alice?

-bien, todo estuvo delicioso- eso no era lo que opinaba mi estomago, en la madrugada tendría que baja a robar en la nevera.

-Bella, aquí esta el dinero de la inscripción, necesito que lo pagues el lunes a primera hora- afirmo pasándome un sobre- espero que no me decepciones, sabes que ya tengo tu vida planeada y no quiero ver mis sueños para ti, abajo.- ¡maldita presión!

Lo se, papá- finalice poniéndome de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¡buenas noches!

Al llegar a mi cuarto encendí mi celular, y de inmediato llego un buzón de voz, ¡Jacob!.

-Cariño ¿donde estas metida', estoy preocupado, voy a ir al cine con Jasper y Alice, cuando oigas mi mensaje llámame por favor. ¡TE AMO!- pobre jake, estaba preocupado por mi, ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de traicionarlo?

Pulse la tecla llamar.

-amor!, ¿donde estabas?- pregunto un poco asustada.

-hola amor, me sentía un poco mal, y Salí a dar una vuelta.

-pero ¿por que apagaste tu celular?

-lo siento Jake, deje mi celular en mi cuarto, lo encontré apagado, se había descargado. ¿Que tal tu salida con los chicos?

-no fui, no quería ir sin ti- ahs, Jacob era tan considerado, me sentía como una basura.

-¿vienes, mañana?

-no puedo amor, mañana hay un partido de futbol..-jaocb y sus malditos deportes.

-no te preocupes, nos veremos el lunes en el receso, adiós jake.

-adiós amor, te amo

-yo también...

El lunes, llegue a la escuela un poco mas temprano para pagar la inscripción, tendría que volverle a ver la cara a la aburrida de la secretaria del rector.

-buenos días…-nunca me había podido aprender el nombre de la secretaria, mire el gafete en su camisa -….Jane!

-señorita Jane…es mas largo, pero suena mejor... ¿Qué necesitas?- era una grosera.

-pagar la inscripción para el próximo examen- una sonrisa se pinto en su cara ¿se estaba riendo de mi?

-Claro!, no obtuviste lo que esperaba- dijo con un gran suspiro, ¿Qué rayos le importaba?

-la inscripción, por favor- dije tratando de calmarme.

-70 dólares- se lo entregue y de inmediato me entrego el recibo.- ¡suerte!- hipócrita.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, no les había prestado mucha atención, ya que había pasado todo el tiempo ingeniando la forma de hacerle llegar el recibo a Edward. El timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó y me dirigí directo a la cafetería, ahí había quedado en encontrarme con Jacob.

Cuando llegue, vi a mi novio sentado un par de mesas delante de donde se encontraba, Edward jugando con su celular, gracias al cielo Jacob le daba la espalda ese era el momento debía aprovechar para hacerle llegar el recibo a Edward, saque el papel de mi bolsillo y pase lentamente al lado de Edward, y en movimiento rápido deje el papel sobre su mesa.

-hola amor- salude a Jacob dándole un pequeño besos en los labios, me senté de frente a el y por supuesto a Edward.

-hola cariño, ¿como ha estado tu día?

-bien, un poco aburrido- mire a la mesa de Edward, y pude ver como cerraba el papel, lo guardo en su billetera, me lanzo una mirada coqueta y volvió a centrar su atención en su celular.

Al cabo de 3 minutos mi celular empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo, vi en la pantalla un mensaje de texto, era mi supuesta... ¡Ángela!, ¿Qué quería?

"**hoy te ves simplemente...Hermosa…ahora solo a esperar el domingo, tranquila todo saldrá bien"**

-¿Quién es amor?- la voz de Jacob me hizo dar un gritico de susto- es Ángela, ¿recuerdas? mi amiga de en Seattle- mentí esperando que no pidiera ver el mensaje.

-oh, claro, claro, dile que le envió muchos saludos- dijo centrando su atención, en la comida.

-¡claro amor!, se lo diré- empecé a teclear un mensaje de respuesta, Edward, tenia que respetar algunos limites.

"**Edward, no me envíes mensajes cuando estoy con Jacob, no puedes ser tan sínico, me meterás en un problema, antes de tiempo"**

¡Enviar!, la respuesta, fue casi instantánea.

"**no te preocupes, tu novio esta mas entretenido en la comida que en ti, tranquila, hablaremos el domingo"**

Te manda a decir lo mismo amor- seguía mintiendo.

Guarde mi celular y dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesa de Edward, ahí estaba el, con una gran sonrisa, lo mire con todo el odio que pude.

-¿pagaste la inscripción para la prueba?

-si, lo hice temprano.

-si quieres, puedo llevarte y recogerte.

-¡no!- grite, haciendo que los ojos de Jacob, se abrieran impresionados- no, amor eso solo me pondría mas nerviosa, lo sabes.

-esta bien cariño, pero no debes estarlo, se que te va a ir bien- si, claro, a Edward le iría muy bien.

Los días pasaron rápido, gracias la cielo, no había tenido otro encuentro con Edward, estar cerca a el, me ponía nerviosa. El día de la prueba había llegado, me levante temprano, desayune y Salí dispuesta simular que iba a hacer la prueba.

-Adiós, mamá. Adiós papá- dije corriendo a la puerta, no quería recibir un sermón de Charlie.

-mucha suerte hija- alcance a escuchar.

La prueba era en Port Ángeles, así que no me quedaría en Forks, arriesgándome a encontrarme con alguien conocido, pero antes tenia que asegurarme que todo estuviera listo con Edward, saque mi celular y marque su número.

tun, tun, tun.

-Bella!- saludo con su típica tranquilidad.

-Edward! ¿Listo?

-voy saliendo para Port Ángeles, te llamo cuando todo termine

-ok- afirme, finalizando la llamada.

Pase todo la mañana sentada en un parque, bastante solitario, tenia los nervios de punta, la espera me estaba matando, mire el reloj en mi muñeca y faltaba muy poco para las 11, a esta hora mas o menos se acaba la prueba, Edward no demoraría en llamarme.

Pasados 20 minutos, mi celular empezó a soñar, era Edward, mis manos temblaban, tenia demasiado temor de contestar esa llamada.

-Edward, ¿Como salió todo?

-mal, Bella, me pidieron identificación y no pude...-¿Qué?, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, todo se había ido al demonio, mi papá me mataría- Bella, Bella, ¿estas ahí?- preguntaba Edward entre risas ¿Que le parecía tan gracioso?- estaba jugando, todo ha salido perfecto, como te prometí.

-eres un...- pero no salió ningún insulto, el alma había vuelto a mi cuerpo, solo podía agradecerle.- gracias Edward.

-no tienes por que agradecerme, ya sabes como me vas a pagar, ahora solo tenemos que esperar los resultados.

-tranquilo, tengo muy claro cual fue nuestro trato.

-me alegra, te aseguro que estaré esperando ese día con ansias... ¡Hasta entonces Bella Swan!- dijo finalizando la llamada, ¿Edward ansiaba cobrar su pago?, desde cuando estaba tan interesado en mi, y ¿por que rayos, sentía tantas ganas de verlo otra vez?, ya tendría tiempo, para aclarar mis dudas, ahora solo podía estar feliz, las cosas estaban saliendo según lo planeado ¡¡siii!!

* * *

**HOLAAA..MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS..AQUI LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO…ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...Y QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS RR, ESPERO ESTA VEZ PODERLOS CONTESTAR…**

**¿QUÉ CREEN QUE SE LE ANTOJARA A EDWARD EN LAS 3 CITAS?, QUIERO ESCUCHAR QUE PIENSAN….BESOS ; ) AHH Y YA ARREGLE MI PC... BESOS ; )  
**


	3. ¡AHORA!

Nuevo capi ; ) espero les guste y me dejen todos sus comentarios.

A la pregunta que si habrá un Edward pov, si, creo que si, pero todavía no se puede, les prometo que mas adelante. Y tomare en cuenta muchas de sus sugerencias gracias ; ) y please no dejen de decirme lo que piensan.

* * *

**¡AHORA!**

Los días pasaban en completa paz y tranquilidad, mi papá no me presionaba tanto con el asunto de la prueba, ocasionalmente me preguntaba la fecha de entrega de resultados, ¡solo faltaba un día!, los nervios iban calmándose, tenia mas confianza en Edward, el chico era realmente inteligente, un 4.3 en matemáticas para él, seria pan comido, mi vida estaba un poco mas serena, lo único que me preocupaba de todo esto, era mi parte del trato, no tenia idea de cómo iban a ser las cosas con Edward Cullen.

En la escuela me encargaba de evitar cualquier contacto con Edward, exceptuando las dos clases que compartíamos, donde inevitablemente teníamos que vernos y las pocas veces que me lo chocaba por los pasillos, pero, siempre iba de la mano de Jacob y literalmente ignoraba mi existencia, acción que agradecía demasiado, aunque Edward no desaprovechaba oportunidad para lanzarme sus coquetas sonrisas o guiñarme el ojo ¡era un descarado!

-Hey, tierra llamando a Bella!- llamaba Alice chasqueando sus dedos muy cerca de mi rostro- ¿Bella estas viva?

- no seas tonta Alice!- dije sacudiendo mis pensamientos.

-oh Bella ¡volviste!

-muy graciosa, ¿donde están todos?- pregunte observando los asientos vacios, aparentemente mi amiga y yo éramos las únicas ahí.

-en que planeta estabas bella?-en el planeta Edward Cullen, no podía dejar de pensar en el trato, era lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza.

-no creo que conozcas ese planeta Alice.

-Bella, hace 5 minutos sonó el timbre para el receso.

-¡Jacob!- grite, había quedado en verme con el, en el descanso, me puse de pie inmediatamente y me dirigí a la cafetería acompañada de Alice.

-Adelántate, tengo que arreglar un problemita primero –afirmo con un poco de enojo, mirando en dirección opuesta a mi, seguí su mirada y me encontré con Jasper, su novio, hablando con dos niñas de tercer año, Alice era muy celosa, no pude aguantar la risa.

-corre Alice, ¡ataca!

Entre a la cafetería, y ahí estaban todas las mesas bien distribuidas, por un lado estaba Tanya con su sequito de porristas, por el otro Edward Cullen con los babosos de Mike, Eric y James y en una mesa muy cerca estaba mi Jacob.

-hola amor- salude tomando asiento.

-Bells, estaba punto de llamarte ¿como han estado las clases?

-¡aburridas!, nada del otro mundo.

-falta muy poco para la graduación, no te preocupes muy pronto se acaba la tortura, tu iras a Dartmouth y yo...

-¿y tu?

-aun no lo decido Bells, no me suena ninguna...y...

-no te suena Dartmouth?- ¿por que era tan difícil para el decidirse por una universidad?- ¿no quieres estar conmigo?

-Bella, ¿como puedes pensar eso?- pregunto mirándome con incredulidad- sabes que es muy difícil para mi, tengo que mirar todas mis opciones y elegir la que mas me convenga- ahí estaba el enredándome con sus palabras, a veces tenia la impresión, de que en realidad no quería que estuviéramos juntos.

-lo se, es solo que…- el celular de Jacob interrumpió.

-lo siento amor- se disculpo rechazando la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que no contestas?

-es Quil, quedamos en reunirnos con los demás chicos del equipo en el gimnasio, ya sabes…. Para planear algunas estrategias para el juego final- decía Jacob rápidamente, su celular, volvió a sonar- ¿te importa si te dejo sola?- ¡maldito futbol!, siempre en el medio.

-ve, tranquilo- dije molesta.

Jacob se puso de pie y se acerco a mi intentando darme un beso, que rechace volteando mi cara en otra dirección, en verdad estaba enojada, últimamente solo recibía plantones de su parte por culpa de sus adorados deportes.

-amor, no te pongas así- rogo poniendo su cara de ternero degollado- te prometo que mañana te acompañare a recoger tus resultados y luego iremos a celebrar, solos tu y yo - finalizo con su gran sonrisa, últimamente habían pocos momentos en los que pudiéramos estar realmente solos, y para ser sincera, extrañaba estar así con el.

-¡promételo!

-prometido...Ahora dame un beso ¿si?- pidió muy cerca de mis labios, no podía negarme, Jacob acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios y me dio uno de sus tiernos besos, otra razón para extrañar momentos a solas con el, era la única manera de recibir besos más…más fuertes de su parte.- te amo.

-yo igual- no era una chica "te amo", esas dos palabras no salían con facilidad de mis labios. Jacob se alejo de nuestra mesa, dirigiéndose a la salida, mi celular empezó a sonar "Ángela", mis ojos buscaron la mesa donde había visto hacia unos minutos a Cullen con sus esclavos, ahora se encontraba unida su mesa a la de las porristas, todos hablaban entretenidos, menos él, que estaba un poco alejado, con su celular pegado a la oreja mirándome con su particular sonrisa y lo que mas me extraño fue la ausencia de Tanya.

No le iba a contestar, timbro un par de veces más y pude ver como tecleaba algo en su celular ¡Mensaje de texto!

"Bella contéstame o te juro que iré directo a tu mesa y hablaremos frente a frente...mas cerca... ¡Escoge!"

Tenia que contestar, Edward y yo nunca habíamos sido amigos, seria muy raro para todos vernos hablando, el chisme llegaría a oídos de Jacob. Mi celular empezó a sonar. Tenia que contestar.

-¿Por qué tan sola? Creo que necesitas compañía- Edward me miraba fijamente con su sonrisa, todo esto era un juego para el.

-no te atrevas Edward, tu novia puede regresar y Jacob... podría...la gente- las palabras salían con torpeza.

-por Tanya no debes preocuparte...Ella y yo… terminamos- ¿Qué?, ¿habían terminado?, para ser sincera los había dejado de ver juntos algunos días antes del trato, pero, ¿por que no me lo había dicho?

-¿tu y Tanya? ¿Cuando? ¿Fue antes de hacer nuestro trato?

-unos días antes-acepto tranquilamente.

-¿por que no me lo dijiste?

-no me pareció importante, ahora ¿quieres que vaya a acompañarte?- pregunto haciendo ademan de ponerse de pie, estaba loco, mis ojos se abrieron como plato, y sentí por la línea como soltaba una carcajada- no te asustes, solo estaba jugando, no pienso arriesgar nuestro acuerdo.

-te gusta jugar con mis nervios

-y… ¿donde esta tu grandulón?- pregunto ignorando mi afirmación.

-¿no lo sabes? El equipo tenia reunió en el gimnasio ¿no te avisaron?- Edward hacia parte del equipo, era un poco extraño que no estuviera en la misma reunión que Jacob.

-¿reunión?- pregunto un poco pensativo- eh...eh... Si ¡claro! La reunión -Era la primera vez que escuchaba titubear al seguro Edward Cullen.

-¿no vas a ir?

-creo, que se las pueden arreglar si mi, ya tu grandulón esta con ellos...Además, te puedo asegurar que en esta cafetería hay cosas mucho mas interesantes para ver- afirmó en un tono muy seductor.

-¿por que Edward? ¿Por que yo?- de verdad no entendía su interés por mi.

-lo sabrás mas adelante, ahora déjame recordarte que solo falta un día para los resultados, ¡suerte!- dijo finalizando la llamada, pero sin aparatar su vista de mi.

-si claro Jasper, ¿crees que soy tonta?- gritaba Alice acercándose a mi mesa, traía a Jasper arrastrando, se sentaron en frente de mi, tapando toda visión a la mesa de Edward ¡gracias!, su mirada de verdad me intimidaba- ¿puedes creerlo bella?, Jasper con niñas de tercero.

-te dije que solamente me estaban pidiendo ayuda- respondió Jasper con enojo- yo solo tengo ojos para ti y lo sabes- Alice no se resistió a sus palabras y se le abalanzo plantándole un gran beso.

- pero no quiero volverte a ver con esas niñas...Ok?

-Te lo juro amor.

-Ahw, ya, ya me están salpicando miel- dije burlándome de la parejita.

-envidiosa- dijo Alice sacando su lengua.

Tal vez mi amiga tenia algo de razón eran poco los momentos que Jacob me dedicaba, a veces sentía un poco de envidia de su relación con Jasper, eran tan unidos y para confirmar lo dicho el resto del día no volví a ver a mi novio , había apagado su celular, confiaba en la promesa de vernos al días siguiente.

El día había llegado, el momento de ir a recoger los resultados, esta vez me desperté con mucho optimismo, tenia un buen presentimiento, hoy seria un día diferente, mi celular comenzó a vibrar ¡mensaje!

"estoy esperándote afuera, no te tardes amor"

Y el sonido de una bocina me lo confirmo, baje las escaleras corriendo, y ahí estaba mi papá esperándome.

- querida, ¿quieres que te lleve a recoger los resultados?

- no papá jake esta aquí, el quedo en acompañarme, además tu tienes que trabajar.

-esta bien amor, solo prométeme que cuando tengas los resultados pasaras por mi oficina, estoy ansioso por verlos.

-ok papa te lo prometo- afirme dándole un beso en la mejilla- adiós.

-adiós Bells, salúdame a Jacob.

Subí rápidamente al auto de Jake, el me saludo con un pequeño beso y puso en marcha su carro.

-¿donde estabas ayer?

-te dije que estaría con el equipo- afirmo aburrido.

-pero apagaste tu celular.

-no se podía interrumpir amor, ¿por que tantas preguntas? ¿Estas dudando de mi? ¿Alguien te vino con algún chisme de mi o que?- pregunto bastante alterado, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, su actitud era muy extraña.

-no, no, ¿por que reaccionas de esa manera? Solo te hacia un pregunta- sus facciones se relajaron un poco.

-lo siento amor, es que solo…no me hagas caso- Jacob no me daba una explicación pero, no iba a seguir cuestionándolo, no después de su anterior reacción.

Llegamos al instituto y todo estaba en perfecto silencio, la verdad no era muchos los repitentes, esperamos un poco en la oficina, hasta que llego mi turno.

-Swan, Isabella, por favor- la amargada secretaria busco entre los archivos y me paso el sobre que llevaba marcado mi nombre – ¡gracias!

No podía esperar mas, Salí de la oficina y prácticamente arrastre a Jacob al café de la esquina, escogimos una mesa y pedimos algo de tomar.

-¿y bien? Lo hace tu o lo hago yo?- pregunto Jacob con sus ojos fijos en mi.

-hazlo tu- dije ofreciéndole el sobre, si, bien, estaba ansiosa, pero no tanto como para hacerlo yo.

Jacob abrió el sobre y dio una rápida revisión a la hoja, y en un momento abrió los ojos impresionado, no podía descifrar su reacción, ¿me había ido mal o bien?

-Bella…estoy impresionado…4.6 en matemáticas...Amor felicitaciones- ahora en su cara se dibujaba un gran sonrisa ¿que? 4.6… ¡si! gracias Edward Cullen!

- me estas hablando enserio- tome el papel de sus manos y ahí esta un hermoso 4.6 era mas de lo que necesitaba- si, jake, lo conseguí, no lo puedo creer.

- bien por ti Bells, ahora si podemos celebrar!

-primero tengo que darle la noticia mi papá, después, seré toda tuya.

-esta bien amor, yo te llevo.

Llegamos al gran edificio donde quedaba la oficina principal de mi papá, me baje del auto y le tire un beso a Jake con la mano.

-llámame cuando estés lista.

-ok.

La felicidad no cabía en mi cuerpo, ya quería ver la reacción de mi padre al ver mi calificación, al fin había conseguido lo que el tanto quería.

-hola, ¿esta mi papá?-pregunte a la secretaria.

-claro querida, sigue.

Charlie se encontraba en el teléfono, me indico con su mano que tomara asiento y me susurro que lo esperara unos cuantos minutos, mi papa se veía de verdad imponente en su oficina, infundía respeto.

-hola amor, quiero ver ya esos resultados,- dijo extendiendo la mano.

-claro papá, toma- afirme entregándoselos.

La sonrisa de mi papá no tardo en aparecer, era obvio que había visto mi promedio en matemáticas, rápidamente se puso de pie y a grandes paso se dirigió a mí, me extendió sus brazos dándome un profundo abrazo.

-hija me siento muy orgulloso de ti, has hecho un trabajo estupendo ¡4.6! ¡Esa es mi nena!- una punzada de remordimiento atravesó mi pecho, nunca podía enterarse de la verdad.

Mi papá cancelo todos sus pendientes para es día, llamó a mamá y todos nos reunimos en un hermoso restaurante en Port Ángeles, estaban demasiado feliz por mis resultados, mi papá no dejaba de hablar de la universidad de todo lo que conseguiría ahí, de los amigos que haría, y mi mamá solo hablaba de cuanta falta les iba a hacer y los dos me decían en todo momento lo orgulloso que se sentían de mi.

Después de pasar la tarde juntos, llegamos a nuestra casa, y avise a mis padres los planes que tenia para celebrar con Jacob, ellos aceptaron encantados y me dieron un beso de las buenas noches.

Antes de empezar a arreglarme, decidí hacerle una corta llamada de agradecimiento a Edward.

Tun, tun, tun

-¿como nos fue en la prueba?- ese fue su saludo.

-perfecto Edward, 4.6 en matemáticas y ni hablar de las demás materias, ¡ERES UN GENIO!- lo alabe enérgicamente.

-te lo dije, tenias que confiar.

-ok Edward, solo te llamaba para darte las gracias.

-no tienes que dármelas, ya sabes cual es el trato- no podía olvidarlo, pero ¿Cuando empezaríamos?

-si...claro- acepte un poco nerviosa.

-no te preocupes yo te llamo cuando quiera verte ¡adiós!

-adiós- finalice la llamada, tenia que aceptar que ahora estaba en las manos de Edward, debía cumplir o todos se enterarían de mi fraude, no, no podía soportar la decepción de mi papá.

Subí a mi habitación, tome una deliciosa ducha, y busque entre mi closet un atuendo especial, hoy quería verme distinta, elegí un vestido corto, color azul cielo, era uno de mis favoritos, me maquillaje era bastante sencillo, deje mi cabello suelto, y me coloque unas hermosas sandalias que había comprado hace poco, me veía perfecta, justo lo que quería, tome mi celular, y envié un mensaje a Jacob, avisándole que ya podía venir por mi, después de 20 minutos sentí la bocina de su carro, tome mi cartera y Salí a su encuentro.

Subí rápidamente a su carro, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuales eran sus planes para celebrar esta noche, esperaba que me sorprendiera.

-hola - salude con una sonrisa en mi cara

-hola...- corto de golpe lo que iba a decir y dio un suspiro- waoo Bella, te ves hermosa- mi vestido no fallaba.

-gracias, ¿A dónde vamos?

-a mi casa- ¡sorpresa!, a su casa, no lo podía creer, jake no tenía mucha imaginación.

-mmm tu casa- fue lo único que logre decir, ya me imaginaba en la sala de su casa viendo un partido de futbol, con Billy en medio de los dos.

-la casa esta sola, Billy esta en casa de Harry, así que solo estaremos los dos, tengo todo preparado- ¿había pensado en voz alta?, por lo menos estaríamos solos.

Unos 10 minutos después estábamos enfrente de su casa, Jacob se bajo primero y me abrió la puerta del carro ayudándome a bajar, primer acto caballeroso de la noche, entramos al lugar y todas las luces estaban apagadas, solo se percibía una tenue luz en la sala, caminamos agarrados de la mano, hacia el lugar y oh sorpresa, la mesa principal estaba preparada para una cena romántica, había velas y los platos estaban perfectamente organizados.

-Amor…todo esto es hermoso...gracias- dije dando la vuelta para encontrarme de frente con su rostro.

-felicitaciones- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos y dándome un beso, al principio bastante tranquilo y tierno, pero, que con el paso de los segundos se fue haciendo mas intenso, Jacob solo era capaz de darme un besos de ese tipo, cuando estábamos solos, en publico era imposible, entrelace mis manos en su cuello y respondí enérgicamente a su beso.

Las manos de Jacob ya habían abandonado mi rostro y ahora se paseaban por mi cintura haciéndome estremecer.

-amor, ¿no íbamos a cenar?-logre preguntar.

-¿no podemos empezar por el postre?-pregunto casi rogando, la propuesta me pareció tan sensual, algo atípico en Jacob, tenia que aprovechar la ocasión, quería divertirme un rato. A unos pocos metros de nosotros se encontraba un gran sofá, empuje suavemente el pecho de Jacob indicándole que retrocediera.

-¡camina!-era una orden, en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa picara y obedeció inmediatamente caminando en reversa, hasta toparse con el sofá, di el ultimo empujón, esta vez un poco mas fuerte obligándolo a caer sentado, rápidamente me subí en el acomodando mis piernas a los lados de las suyas, dejando nuestras partes intimas un poco alejadas, quería jugar un poquito con el- esta bien, creo que también quiero postre – no seria la primera vez que lo haríamos en su casa.

Comencé a devorar sus labios con pasión, y su respuesta fue inmediata, podía sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón, Jacob me tomo de las caderas y en un movimiento fuerte logro que me pegara completamente a el, mi respiración estaba bastante acelerada y mi temperatura corporal por los cielos, estaba a punto empezar a desabrochar su camisa, cuando el sonido de un celular nos interrumpió, ¡era el mío!, me aparte un poco de jake con la intensión de ponerme de pie e ir a contestar, pero el no me lo permitió.

-no …no…vayas, no contestes, por favor- pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Asentí con la cabeza y continuamos besándonos, el celular no paraba de sonar, y toda mi concentración en Jacob se había ido al piso, necesitaba ver quien me llamaba con tanta insistencia.

-vamos a mi habitación ¿si?- otro factor para matar mi pasión, ¿que jake no conocía otro lugar para hacerlo, que no fuera la cama?, mi ilusión de un atípica noche con Jacob se vino abajo, me puse de pie y me encamine en busca de mi cartera y mi celular- ¿A dónde vas?

-voy a contestar, puede ser mi papá- respondí un poco aburrida, Jacob dio un pequeño golpe al sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Saque mi celular de la cartera, al ver en la pantalla el nombre de "Ángela", mi corazón dio un vuelco, ¿que debía hacer?, no iba a contestar, pero el no iba a dejar de llamar, ¿y si simplemente apagaba el celular?, probablemente se enojaría y no quería saber que seria capaz de hacer, aproveche la ausencia de Jacob para responder.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte susurrando.

-Quiero verte ahora- dijo autoritariamente, ¿tan rápido? ¿por que no me lo pidió cuando lo llame?, no dejaba de jugar conmigo.

-imposible...No, no puedo ahora- en esos momentos Jacob entro a la sala.

-Bella, no te estoy preguntando si quieres que nos veamos, te estoy diciendo que quiero verte ¡ahora mismo!,

-lo siento Alice no puedo- dije haciendo una pobre actuación esperando que entendiera mi situación.

-¿estas con el?

-exactamente, no puedo ir amiga- Jacob me miraba fijamente.

-Bella, no me importa con quien estés, te quiero ver ahora mismo, tu tienes tu promedio, yo quiero obtener la primera parte de mi recompensa ¡ahora!, además, yo también quiero celebrar contigo ese 4.6- me hablaba como si fuera el dueño de mi existencia- invéntale algo, no se, ingéniatelas, te llamo en media hora y espero que estés sola ¿ok?- dijo finalizando la llamada, ¿que rayos iba a hacer ahora?, ¿que iba a inventarle a Jacob?.

-Alice, amiga, cálmate…no llores…estaré contigo en un momento- seguí fingiendo la llamada, la cara de Jacob se torció en un gesto de disgusto, cerré mi celular y lo guarde en mi cartera.

-¿te vas? ¿Y la cena? – pregunto molesto.

-lo siento Jake, Alice peleo con sus papas, y se siente mal…ella me necesita… ¿me perdonas?- pregunte, acercándome a el intentado besar sus labios, pero solo recibí su rechazo, ¡era justo!- Jacob, no te pongas en esa actitud, además, tu todo el tiempo me dejas tirada a mi por tu maldito futbol- grite molesta, eso era lo que faltaba ¡una pelea!

-¿ahora tu eres la que tiene rabia?....esto es increíble…tu me conociste así...Sabes mi afición por los deportes...Si no te gusta...ya sabes...-corto las palabras de golpe ¿estaba cortando conmigo?

-¿ya se que? Jacob, Dímelo… ¿quieres que esto se acabe?- no valía la pena terminar por esta estupidez, pero, hace tiempo que quería gritarle en su cara lo mal que me sentía cada vez que prefería el futbol y no a mi.

-hablamos después Bella, ahora ve con Alice ¿quieres que te lleve?- ofreció de mala gana, no podía irme con el, no podía llegar a la casa de los Cullen.

-me iré en un taxi, no te preocupes todavía es temprano.

-déjame acompañarte- dijo un poco mas calmado.

No…Jake...Prefiero ir sola...Hablamos después, gracias por todo esto y siento mucho que haya terminado así- tome mi cartera de la mesa y Salí de su casa sin despedirme, pare un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a mi casa, ahora solo tenia que esperar la llamada de Edward.

No sabia si sentía miedo o curiosidad de lo que me esperaba esta noche con él, y no podía dejar de sentirme mal por todo lo que había pasado con Jacob, el no se lo merecía, pero había hecho un trato con Cullen y ahora tenia que empezar a cumplir mi parte.

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS, POR AQUÍ LES DEJO OTRO CAPI, SEE QUE ME DEMORE UN POQUITIN, PERO ES NO ME HE ESTADO ENFERMITA, ESPERO QUE ME ENTIENDAN.**

**GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS, LES JURO QUE NO ME CANSO DE LEERLOS, ME ALEGRAN DEMASIADOO…..GRACIAS A …..**

**Stefi-art**

**Little Hope**

**christti**

**Klaudia T**

**blankilla **

**emma**

**GIULYCULLEN**

**SthelaCullen**

**Giise Cullen**

**::.**

**camila anahi cullen**

**kotita**

**freak in pink**

**Law Masen Cullen**

**lisbet777**

**Taranny**

**Katec21**

**JokerxAmu**

**.angel**

**Jane C. Carter**

**Vampire Princesss**

**Abigail**

**Cristal**

**karin cullen**

**lady blue vampire**

**whitlocks deep love**

**lOrEn cUllEn**

**ANA, Mafer_08_**

**MorenaBonita**

**Ale Samaniego**

**Ornncullen**

**quierotuvolvo**

**vicmicullen**

**GRACIAS A TODAS Y A AQUELLAS QUE LA LEEN PERO NO COMENTAN…Y GRACIAS POR SUS ALERTAS, Y POR AGREGAR MI HISTORIA A FAVORITOS..GRACIASSSSSSSS JAJAJAJAJAJA UN BESOS A TODASSSS, LAS QUIERO MUCHOOOOO.**


	4. SEGUNDA CITA

**Feliz navidad atrasada ; )**

**SEGUNDA CITA**

Llegando a mi casa, decidí quedarme una cuadra antes, ya había avisado a mis papas de los planes con Jacob y si alguno de ellos me veía llegar no se me ocurría que podía inventar para justificar otra salida, y definitivamente no podía incumplirle a Edward, parecía bastante decidido.

Su llamada no demoro en llegar, había pasado exactamente treinta minutos, no estaba jugando, hablaba totalmente enserio.

- ¿sola?- pregunto burlón.

-¿que esperabas?- conteste enojada.

-sabia que podías deshacerte de él –dijo con amargura, de la manera en que lo decía sonaba horrible- ¿Dónde estas?

- a una cuadra de mi casa, ¿sabes donde vivo?

-¿Quién no sabe donde vive la hija del alcalde?- pregunto sarcástico.

Finalizo la llamada y en menos de quince minutos llego en su flamante volvo , bajó de su auto y se acerco a mi, se veía demasiado atractivo, llevaba una camisa negra que hacia prefecta combinación con su pálida piel, su cabello estaba un poco desordenado, le daba un toque mas rebelde, se veía casual, ¡perfecto!.

-¡Bella!- tomo mi mano derecha, yo no era capaz de contestar a su saludo, me sentía... ¿Deslumbrada?, miles de mariposas revoloteaban por mi estomago, era una sensación que había dejado de sentir hacia ya mucho tiempo. En un movimiento suave hizo que me girara, aparentemente, quería apreciarme desde todo ángulo, no pude evitar sentir vergüenza y automáticamente sentí mis mejillas encendidas.

Cuando por fin quedamos frente a frente, me regalo un sonrisa torcida, que me pareció bastante sexy, luego, deposito un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios, sentí mis piernas temblar.

-creo, que hoy exageraste un poco- susurro muy cerca a mi cara, su aliento me hacia cosquillas.

-¿exagere? ¿A que te refieres? – no entendía que me quería decir.

-estas demasiado hermosa-no pude evitar sonreír, era la segunda vez que me lo decían esto en la noche, pero definitivamente escucharlo de los labios de Edward Cullen, era mucho mejor que oírlo de Jacob, ni siquiera podía sentirme culpable de pensarlo- ahora vamos, tenemos que celebrar- afirmo sin soltar mi mano, me deje llevar y muy caballerosamente me acompaño a su auto abriéndome la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte curiosa.

-ya veras- me guiño el ojo y puso en marcha su carro.

El viaje fue bastante silencioso, Edward puso a andar su estéreo con música clásica, así que una conversación no fue necesaria, y ciertamente el periodo en silencio no fue para nada incomodo, unas cuantas veces cruzábamos miradas. Edward era un maestro al volante, conducía con mucha velocidad, pero era cuidadoso al mismo tiempo, me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos a Olympia, en poco tiempo estuvimos en frente de un lugar que nunca había visitado, estaba un poco retirado, se llamaba "Shooting Star" , ¿UN RESTAURANTE?, podíamos encontrarnos con alguien conocido.

-Edward, ¿donde estamos?- pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-es un restaurante Bella- contesto tranquilo saliendo del auto, repetí su acción sin darle tiempo de ser caballeroso.

-pero, es un sitio bastante publico, podemos encontraros con alguien y..

-shhh, ¿por que simplemente no confías en mi?- me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al lugar- tranquila, no nos encontraremos con nadie conocido.

Entramos al lugar, tenía una pequeña recepción, donde había un hombre muy elegante esperándonos.

-señor Cullen, buenas noches- ¡perfecto!, ya lo conocía, me escondí un poco con su cuerpo, evitando mirar de frente al recepcionista- síganme.

El sitio era bastante extraño, no tenia aspecto de ser un restaurante. El hombre nos guio hacia una puerta, abriéndola e invitándonos a entrar.

-sigue- me indico Edward amablemente.

Al entrar, quede perpleja, el lugar era maravilloso, era un restaurante al aire libre, era simplemente hermoso, era un jardín precioso, había lámparas que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, dándole un toque romántico, había música ambientado y lo mejor de todo era la vista, el cielo, la estrellas... ¡la luna!..El lugar era especial, estaba realmente sorprendida, nunca había estado en un sitio así. Me pareció un poco extraña la soledad del lugar, no había una sola mesa ocupada.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, ¿si me gustaba?, ¡me encantaba!

- esta precioso Edward...

-¿vamos?- pregunto ofreciéndome su brazo, lo tome y nos dirigimos a una mesa central, tomamos asiento, al poco tiempo apareció un mesero, ofreciéndonos el menú, y esperando por nuestra orden, pedimos algo sencillo para comer y Edward encargo una botella de champagne de entrada.

-tenemos que celebrar- afirmo sonriendo.

-si…Claro…Edward el lugar es hermoso…Pero... ¿Por qué esta tan solo?...Digo ¡es sábado!- de pronto el lugar era mas exclusivo de lo que pensé.

-mande a cerrar el lugar... solo para nosotros dos-¿Qué?, era impresionante, el había pensado en todo. Era imposible dejar de comparar mis dos citas de la noche, Jacob nunca se habría tomado la molesta de hacer algo así por mi- hoy somos los únicos clientes ¿te molestas?- era un buen detalle, estaba impresionada.

-no… para nada…lo tenias todo planeado… ¿sabias que saldría contigo?

-estaba totalmente seguro Bella, tenemos un trato y no me puedes incumplir.

-por que no me hablaste de tus planes cuando te llame... no habría tenido que mentirle a Jacob

-te dije que te llamaría cuando quisiera verte, y eso hice- contesto tranquilo recibiendo el champagne del mesero –tranquilo, yo lo sirvo, puede retirarse- despacho al hombre sirviendo el liquido en nuestras copas- ahora brindemos por Dartmouth - tome mi copa y la choque con la suya, bebí hasta dejar el fondo blanco, si iba a hacer esto, necesitaba un poco de ayuda para ahogar la culpa.

-waoo Bella, ¿quieres anestesiarte?… ¿tan mala es mi compañía?- pregunto sirviendo un poco mas en mi copa, en esos momentos llego el mesero con la cena, comimos en perfecto silencio cruzando nuestras miradas de vez en cuando. Terminamos de comer, el mesero recogió la mesa y Edward le dio indicaciones para que no volvieran a aparecer, alegando que no quería interrupciones, no podía dejar de pensar en las razones que tenia para hacer todo esto, no entendía cual era el interés de Edward en mí.

-¿Qué tal la comida?-indago sirviendo mas champagne, ignore su pregunta y fui directo al grano.

-¿Por qué yo Edward?, ¿que ganas tu con todo esto?, nunca te interesaste en mi y de pronto...

-me interesas Bella, y gano mas de lo tu piensas, ahora… no me has dicho ¿como reacciono tu papá con los resultados?

-oh Edward, gracias…mi papá esta feliz…era lo que el mas deseaba…su hija en Dartmouth- conteste un poco triste, estaba metida en todo este lio por la presión de mi padre.

-¿no es tu deseo también?-pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, Edward había logrado cambiar de conversación.

-es complicado.

-quiero escucharlo- afirmo interesado.

-es algo mas de mi papá…no sabes la presión que aplico en mi…toda la vida ha soñado con que yo este en Dartmouth y pues… bueno tú le cumpliste el sueño – el alcohol ya me estaba soltando la lengua, le estaba dando mucha información de mi vida personal.

-o sea, que estabas dispuesta a todo por ese promedio.

-parece que si… si no fuera así no estaríamos hoy sentados aquí- enarco una de sus perfectas cejas.

-y ahora estas dispuesta a todo por mantener el secreto- ¿que me intentaba decir?, no me dio tiempo de responder, cuando se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a mi- ¡bailemos!- pidió agarrando mi mano- lo seguí en acto reflejo.

La música era bastante suave, muy romántica para mi gusto, Edward me tomo con firmeza de la cintura, arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo, empezamos a movernos al compas de la música, pero era tan difícil para mi concentrarme, Edward tenia su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía, de repente movió un poco su mano dirigiéndola al escote en mi espalda haciendo pequeños círculos imaginarios en mi piel, miles de corrientes empezaron a correr por todo mi cuerpo, estaba a punto de protestar, cuando Edward, dejo de bailar, poso su otra mano en mi mejilla y exhalo todo el aire que tenia, produciéndome cosquillas.

-¡demuéstrame!- pidió seductoramente con su voz aterciopelada.

-¿Qué quieres que te demuestre?- pregunte confundida.

-demuéstrame, que tanto estas dispuesta a hacer para que yo mantenga el secreto- no alcance a analizar sus palabras, ya que sus labios ya se encontraban sobre los míos, pero no me estaba besando, simplemente roso nuestros labios haciéndome erizar, reaccione al instante dándole un golpe en el pecho y separándome de el.

- Edward...no...No puedo...No esta-su boca me silencio, Edward comenzó con un beso suave tierno, pero que con los segundos se volvió desesperado, devoraba mis labios con demasiada pasion y ellosno pusieron resistencia alguna, Enrede los dedos en sus cabellos, y aparentemente mi reacción le gusto, por que intensifico más el beso.

-demuéstramelo Bella- su petición provoco una reacción inmediata en mi cuerpo, me gustaba que fuera tan decidido, tan seguro de si mismo, esa actitud me derretía, el calor que sentía en mi cuerpo era sofocante, Edward camino pegado a mi cuerpo dirigiéndonos a una de las mesa, al estar ahí, en un movimiento rápido arrojo al suelo todo lo que había en ella, dejando el espacio libre, me tomo de la cintura y me subió en ella, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?, todo esto no estaba bien, pero, la champagne ya había hecho estragos en mi, me sentía desinhibida, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, y lo peor de todo era que lo deseaba…no había una pizca de remordimiento.

Abrí las piernas invitándolo a acercarse más a mí, seguramente todo era consecuencia de la fallida noche con Jacob, Edward no paraba de besarme, me besaba con pasión, con deseo y mi pulso estaba disparado, sentía que mis labios lo necesitaban, sus manos ahora recorrían mis piernas, Edward parecía igual de acelerado que yo, mi vestido se subió dejando nuestra partes intimas pegadas…podía sentir su miembro rozando con mi centro, no pude evitar jadear al sentirlo… si no parábamos Edward y yo terminaríamos haciéndolo en la mesa, no podía negar que el pensarlo era bastante estimulante, ¡la adrenalina!, esta si que podía ser una noche atípica, pero tenia que ser sensata, no podía engañar a Jacob de esa forma. Me estaba comportando como una cualquiera.

-Edward… ¡para! no podemos- pedí entre jadeos, sus labios ahora se paseaban por mi cuello.

-¿no quieres?- pregunto confundido, besándome de nuevo.

-¡no!, no podemos Edward- actuando contra mis deseos lo empuje, bajándome de la mesa y acomodándome el vestido- ¡me voy!

-Bella, no te vas a ir, no, no me vas a dejar aquí…así- me estaba dando una orden, sentía tanta rabia, el simplemente, no podía obligarme a nada.

-claro que lo voy a hacer, lo aparte y camine lo mas rápido que pude, podía sentirlo atrás, estaba siguiéndome, pero no hacia ningún intento por detenerme, Salí del lugar sin ninguna dificultad, no había rastro del mesero ni el recepcionista por ninguna parte, ya en la calle, Edward me enfrento.

- ¿a donde crees que vas?...bella no estas cumpliendo el trato.

-el trato eran tres citas… no tres noches de sexo, entiéndelo no puedo hacerle esto a Jacob Edward.

-¿sabes a lo que te arriesgas si te vas?- pregunto con una sonrisa odiosa en su cara, ¿me estaba chantajeando?, no iba aceptarlo.

-claro que lo se, has lo que quieras- dije sin pensarlo, di media vuelta, agitando mi mano hacia un taxi que pasaba, subí a el, dejando a Edward atrás.

Tenia miles de ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza, la noche con Edward, había sido muy especial, pero el final fue desastroso, y tenia que aceptar, que tenia algo de culpa, por haber respondido a sus besos, pero, mis malditas alborotadas hormonas, no eran razón suficiente para traicionar a Jacob, ahora solo tenia que esperar la reacción de Edward, esperaba que fuera un poco mas sensato y no me delatara, pero tenia que estar preparada para todo.

Pase la noche bastante inquieta, no podía dejar de pensar en Edward…En sus besos...Sus caricias, pero la imagen de Jacob aparecía por todas partes, la prueba…mi papá…. ¡el fraude!, había tenido la peor noche de mi vida.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano para ir al club, usualmente me encontraba ahí con Alice, para jugar tenis, era un deporte que me ayudaba a relajarme, realmente lo necesitaba, había tenido una mala noche. Llegue al lugar y mi amiga ya estaba en la cancha jugando con Jessica y Rosalie, cuñada de Alice, se encontraba sentada en las bancas observando el partido, decidí llegar a saludarla y no interrumpir el juego.

-Bells, llegas tarde, te has perdido el evento del año- afirmo risueña- ¡Alice va perdiendo!- esto si que era algo extraño.

-hola Rose, no lo puedo creer.

-si, Jess le esta dando una paliza, Alice saldrá exactamente….ahora- Jessica anoto un punto- ¡mi turno!- Rosalie se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a su lugar, Alice venia hacia mi con la cara de derrota.

-¡Bella!- saludo Alice desanimada

-amiga, es increíble, ¡perdiste!- dije intentando burlarme, pero pude ver que traía la cara descompuesta y unas ojeras enormes- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunte ahora preocupada.

-Edward- escuchar su nombre me produjo un leve escalofrió- no me dejo dormir anoche, llego tarde tirando todas las puertas, parecía molesto, se encerró en su cuarto y coloco música a todo volumen ¡mi hermano es un bicho raro!- ¿molesto?, yo tenia una clara idea del motivo.

-¿Qué le pasaba?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

-fui y toque en su cuarto pero no me respondió, lo de la música...lo hace desde pequeño…cada vez que esta enojado.

-¿y tus papas?

-están de viaje Bells- ahora sus ojos se iluminaron- ¡fiesta en mi casa!- afirmo alegre.

-estas loca… mañana tenemos clases, hoy es domingo.

-bueno amiga, exactamente no es una fiesta, es solo pasar la tarde, ya sabes como un asado...música...alcohol...vamos Bells no seas aburrida, avísale a Jacob...yo me encargo de los demás- no estaba de humor para una fiesta, y menos de hablar con Jacob, después de la noche anterior no se lo que sentía si rabia o remordimiento era difícil precisarlo.

-Alice lo siento no…puedo… y con respecto a Jacob invítalo tu- vi su expresión de confusión así que decidí explicarle- ayer salimos a celebrar los resultados de la prueba y… la noche no termino nada bien-no había terminado bien con ninguna de mis dos citas.

-Bella casi lo olvido lo de la prueba ¿como te ha ido?

-excelente Alice…

-pero, no pareces feliz- pregunto extrañada, no podía estarlo, me sentía culpable.

-es por lo del asunto de Jacob...ya sabes.

-Bella quiero verte en mi casa a las 4 en punto, y de Jacob me encargo yo…tranquila- había olvidado por completo que había utilizado a mi amiga para zafarme de el, ella no podía hablarle, al menos no sin advertirla.

-Alice, se que no vas a entender nada, pero por favor, si Jacob te pregunta si estuvimos juntas anoche, dile que si, y por favor, asegúrale que peleaste con tus papas.

-Bella, ¿que ra?….necesito que me expliques- afirmo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no podrías hacerlo sin explicaciones.

-ni lo sueñes Bella...tu nunca mientes, cuéntamelo todo.

-Alice, por favor, te prometo que te lo explicare…después- necesitaba tiempo para inventar algo creíble, o de pronto solo tenia que esperar que Edward abriera su boca.

- este bien…solo por que es tu turno para jugar- di media vuelta y Rosalie venia hacia nosotras.

-definitivamente hoy es el día de Jessica- tome mi raqueta y me dirigí a mi lugar en la cancha.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana jugando, definitivamente, no había logrado relajarme, no podía olvidar las palabras de Alice, Edward estaba enojado, por mi culpa, no quería saber que me esperaba con el, varias ideas se cruzaron por mi cabeza, llamarlo, rogarle, suplicarle que no me delatara, debía hacerlo.

Me despedí de las chicas para ir a mi casa, tenia planeado almorzar con mis padres, al llegar me lleve la sorpresa mas grande, al lado del auto de papá, se encontraba el volvo de Edward, ¡estaba perdida!, sentí como la sangre se iba de mi rostro, el me iba a delatar.

Baje apresurada de mi carro, esperando haber llegado a tiempo, entre a mi casa y mi mamá me recibió.

-mami, esta…mi papá?- no tenia idea de que era lo que quería preguntar, mi mamá parecía tranquila, por lo menos ella no sabia nada.

-Charlie, esta con tu amigo Edward…que chico tan simpático- comento sonriente- te vino a buscar hace un rato y ya sabes como es tu papá… llevan horas hablando en el despacho- ¿horas? ¡Estaba muerta!

Camine directo al despacho, no podía perder tiempo, debía enfrentar la verdad. Al entrar sentí mis piernas temblar, interrumpieron su conversación, y los dos voltearon a verme, mi papá estaba bastante serio, y Edward me miraba con una maldita sonrisa de suficiencia, ¡era un desgraciado!, si quedaba viva después del regaño y los castigos de mi papá, ¡lo mataría!

-Bella, siéntate…tenemos que hablar- sentencio mi papá, este era mi final, Edward le había contado todo, ahora solo debía esperar los gritos, y las lagrimas de decepción, ¿en que momento decidí confiar en Edward Cullen?

* * *

**HOLA NIÑASSS…PÉRDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR... ES QUE YA SABEN… ¡NAVIDAD! ….ES DIFICIL…ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDOO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD AL LADO DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS...**

**BUENOO NUEVO CAPI...ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…ME ENCANTA QUE ARMEN SUS TEORIAS… ¿SERA QUE EDWARD LA DELATO?...YA SE QUE QUIEREN UN EDWARD POV PEROO ESPERNME UN POQUITOO PLEASEE… SII VA A HABER.... …JEJEJE ; )**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOSSSSSSSS…….ME HACEN DEMASIADOO FELIZZZZZZZZZ…..ME ENCANTA ESTAR METIDA EN TODO ESTE ROYOOOO YA QUE HE HECHO MUY BUENAS AMIGAS. TODAS SON MUY LINDAS CONMIGO…… LAS QUIEROO MUCHOOO A TODASSSSSSSS….AHH Y ESPEROOOO PRONTIKO ACTUALIZAR JUEGOS P……… LO PROMETOOO...GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIAAA Y APOYOOO ; ) AHH Y MI CORREO ES ****marce.g2009hotm....com..... por si quieren hablar conmigooo besosssss ; )**


	5. ¡SORPRESA!

Hola niñas…Bueno, nuevo capi… ¿esperaron mucho? Mmm creo que si no me odien…bueno antes quería contarles que con unas amigas creamos una pagina en facebook para las fanáticas de los fics, para hablar de ellos, recomendar y conocer autores…Espero que nos apoyen la pagina **se llama: fic´s fans twilight **ponen el nombre en el buscador y listo .....ESPERO QUE NOS APOYEN Y SE UNAN A EL.. ; )

* * *

**¡sorpresa!**

-Bella, siéntate…tenemos que hablar- sentencio mi papá, este era mi final, Edward le había contado todo, ahora solo debía esperar los gritos, y las lagrimas de decepción, ¿en que momento decidí confiar en Edward Cullen?

Estaba estática y mi papá me miraba un poco confundido.

-¿piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?...entra y siéntate- pidió mi papá un poco tranquilo, no parecía estar enojado, camine nerviosa y me ubique al lado de Edward, quien no dejaba de mirarme con burla.

-¡Bella!- saludo el muy maldito.

-Edward- respondí entre dientes.

-he estado hablando con tu padre de lo bien que te ha ido en la prueba…no me habías llamado para avisarme- mentiroso, era un mentiroso… ¿como hacia para mentir tan naturalmente?

-si… me ha contado que te ayudo- mi pulso se disparo en ese momento, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

-papá… yo lo siento… yo no podía…

- Bella, no fue nada solo fueron unas lecciones de matemáticas - Edward me interrumpió, salvándome de una situación bastante incomoda, el no le había contado nada.

-si hija, por que no me lo habías dicho…Gracias a Edward mejoraste en matemáticas o sea que en parte le debemos tu gran puntaje- mi papá no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, no se lo debíamos en parte, se lo debíamos completamente- lo hubiéramos podido invitar a cenar o algo por el estilo.

-no era necesario señor Swan...en serio lo hice con mucho gusto…además Bella ya me va a pagar por esas lecciones ¿cierto?-pregunto alzándome una ceja.

-si...si claro que si papa le prometí a Edward…ayudarle con el tenis veras...es malo para eso- conteste nerviosa- a propósito…Edward hoy te he quedado esperando en el club.

-si...vine a disculparme...Pero me encontré con tu papá y pues… ya ves, nos hemos entretenido hablando- dijo muy serio, mirando su reloj- Dios, como se pasa el tiempo, ya tengo que irme- se puso de pie- señor Swan un gusto conocerlo- le extendió la mano a mi papá, que inmediatamente se la estrecho.

-el gusto fue mío Edward, y ya sabes...la cena esta pendiente.

-¿Bella vienes?

-claro, claro- me puse de pie y camine a su lado hasta salir del despacho.

Caminamos en silencio por los pasillos, yo no podía articular una sola palabra, tenia miedo, esto solo había sido una advertencia de Edward, el era aparentemente capaz de todo. Llegamos a la puerta principal y no soporte más la aparente calma que mostraba y explote.

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?...

-no pensaba hacerlo…solo quería conocer a tu familia…Waoo Bella...tu papá si que te tiene un altar, ¿que pasaría si se enterara que su hija no es tan perfecta?-pregunto tomando mi cara con una de sus manos, de un golpe se la quite.

-eres un…eres un estúpido Edward- dije con rabia.

-Bella, no hay que ser agresivos…acuérdate que todavía tienes que pasar mas tiempo conmigo, me debes dos citas y media - ¿Qué?, pensaba seguir con el juego de las citas y ¿como que dos y media?- no pensaras que la cita de ayer fue completa...Sabes a que me refiero-dijo con un poco de rabia, claro que sabia de que hablaba.

-no Edward, nosotros no acordamos nada de eso.

- yo solo recuerdo haberte dicho que las citas incluían mis antojos...y…- se acerco demasiado a mi, dejando sus labios a pocos centímetros de los míos, yo estaba inmóvil, no entendía.. ¿por que tenia ese efecto en mi? --…anoche estaba antojado de ti- pensé que me iba a besar, cerré los ojos esperándolo- y sigo estándolo- sus palabras enviaron cientos de descargas eléctricas a mi cuerpo, me dio un beso en la mejilla, abrí los ojos de golpe, me sentía un poco decepcionada... ¿Que me pasaba?... de verdad quería que me besara. El me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-pero...Edward.

-shhh, hoy hay una asado en mi casa, claro, me imagino que ya lo sabias…espero verte ahí…no, no espero... ¡vas a estar ahí!...

-no se si voy a ir.

-Bella si no vas…vengo por ti…sabes que soy capaz… ¡nos vemos!- dio media vuelta, dejándome atontada, estaba mas impactada por su efecto en mi que en cualquier otra cosa, porque aunque me enojaba que me chantajeara, no podía negar, que quería ceder a sus…antojos, y que su forma de hablarme y de tratarme me resultaba…excitante.

Lo vi alejarse en su carro, apenas lo perdí de vista y entre a mi casa, mis papas ya me esperaban en el comedor para almorzar, cuando llegue, los encontré murmurando algo que no pude entender, tome mi asiento un poco molesta.

-Bella…que muchacho tan simpático- dijo mi mama dándome un codazo-¿Por qué nunca lo habías traído a casa?

-es un chico muy decente…además estudioso...me gusta para ti- dijo mi papá decidido, ¿que les pasaba?

-¡¿se les olvido que ya tengo novio?! Mamá cálmate por favor, es solo un amigo- aclare molesta.

-nadie a dicho otra cosa Bella...tranquila... ahora a comer- mi mamá sirvió la mesa y comimos en perfecto silencio.

-hoy iré a un asado a la casa de Alice- afirme y subí a mi habitación sin esperar objeciones sobre el asunto, tenia que ir, Edward había mostrado demasiado interés en mi presencia, seguramente tenia algo preparado, solo esperaba que Jacob rechazara la invitación, no tenia idea de cómo reaccionaria con ellos dos en el mismo lugar.

Después de un baño largo, busque un jean bastante cómodo, y mis tenis ¡era un asado!, amarre mi cabello con una cinta roja, tome mi bolso y Salí de mi casa.

Maneje lento para darme tiempo de prepararme a lo que me esperaba, ni tenia la mas remota idea de lo que podía pasar, pero con Edward no creía que seria algo muy bueno o por lo menos algo normal.

Alice de verdad se esforzaba mucho con las fiestas, todo lo de ella llevaba su sello impregnado, el sonido era impresionante, y estaba casi media escuela ahí.

-¡amiga!...estaba a punto de ir por ti- saludo Alice abrazándome.

-¡no podía faltar!- dije en un pobre intento de entusiasmo.

-mira…te tengo una sorpresa- señalo al otro lado del lugar donde estaba Jacob hablando por celular, parecía bastante entretenido, la sorpresa no me había emocionado mucho, no sabia que hacer si ir y hablar con el o hacerme la digna y esperarlo, por lo menos lo dejaría terminar la llamada y que se diera cuenta de mi presencia- ahora te dejo, tengo que ayudar a Jasper…estoy segura que es capaz de incendiar la casa ¡diviértete!- mi amiga se alejo en dirección al gran asador donde su novio se veía en problemas.

-sabia que vendrías- pegue un brinco del susto, era Edward, estaba a mi lado pero, hablaba sin mirarme, se le daba muy bien esto de disimular.

-ya que me lo pediste tan amable…como podía negarme- dije un tanto sarcástica.

-¡vamos Bella!... entiéndeme solo quería verte- dijo en un susurro, saludando con la mano a un grupo de chico que pasaban.

-¡Bella!..Amor… tenemos que hablar… que bueno que estas aquí- Jacob me tomo del brazo, cuando voltee para mirar a Edward, ya no estaba ahí, se había marchado. ¡Rayos! este chico era un profesional, Jacob ni siquiera noto su presencia.

-hola Jacob

-amor, perdóname por lo que paso ayer…me sentía enojado…se que no era la manera de hablarte, ya Alice me lo explico todo, ella te necesitaba y yo fui un completo egoísta- Jacob parecía desesperado, yo no podía dejar de sentirme mal, la única que debía dar explicaciones era yo.

-Jake, entiendo todo, pero, todavía me siento un poco ofendida- todo era mentira, pero debía por lo menos estar un poco alejada de el, para no sentirme tan culpable.

-no, Bella, perdóname, no quiero que terminemos- suplico tomando mi mano y dándome un beso en ella, el corazón se me arrugo instantáneamente.

-no lo haremos jake… pero…

-no digas nada ¿si?, dame una oportunidad…es lo único que te pido.

-esta bien Jake.

-ahora discúlpame un segundo Bells…ehh…los chicos están en la sala de televisión-¿Qué?, ¿esta era su idea de una nueva oportunidad?, miro su reloj apenado, solo faltan 25 minutos para que termine...amor es la final entre…

-¡VE!- dije un poco alterada, el nunca iba a cambiar, Jacob me dio un pequeño beso en los labios-te amo-susurro contra ellos y corrió hacia la casa.

Me sentía sola y aburrida, no sabia que rayos estaba haciendo en esa fiesta, ni siquiera mi novio estaba conmigo, tome asiento en una de las mesas que había preparado Alice y en ellas había un arreglo de flores, tome una de ellas y me entretuve un rato observándola.

Mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolso, lo agarre muy rápido intentando no perder la llamada y no me percate de quien me llamaba.

-definitivamente…eres el alma de la fiesta- una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, no sabia por que, pero su llamada me alegraba- ¿será que puedo ganarle a la flor?

-¿a que te refieres?

-me puedes prestar atención a mi y no a ella…

-mmm….Edward, sabes que aquí no podemos hablar...esta Jacob.

-¿esta?..No lo veo por ninguna parte…quiero verte…te espero en la entrada de la casa en diez minutos, estaré al lado de mi carro-finalizo la llamada, no podía ir…Jacob regresaría en cualquier momento y no me encontraría, vi como Alice y Jasper jugaban junto al asador, sentí un golpe de envidia jazz también hacia parte del equipo y sin embargo mi amiga siempre era lo principal para el.

Bah...Al diablo con Jacob…si para el era mas importante un estúpido partido que yo...no veía por que me tenia que quedar esperándolo. No habían pasado cinco minutos desde la llamada de Edward, cuando tome mi bolso y me dirigí ala puerta cuidando de no ser vista por nadie conocido, cuando estuve a punto de salir Tanya paso a mi lado, sentí un poco de escalofríos al verla, ella solo me miro despectivamente, con odio…no me extrañaba, Tanya nos miraba a todos de la misma forma, Salí de la casa y busque el volvo plateado que estaba un poco alejado, Edward estaba ahí esperándome recostado al auto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡sorpresa!- como todo lo suyo.

-pero no me puedo ir en tu carro, traje el mío y si Jacob lo ve va a sospechar.

-entonces sígueme en tu coche- dijo subiéndose a su auto, corrí en dirección al mío, y cuando Edward arranco lo seguí. Manejaba un poco rápido, pero no se me hizo tan difícil seguirlo, tomo la 101 hacia el norte, después de un rato en carretera llegamos al final donde solo se veía una senda. Edward se detuvo y bajo del coche yo repetí su acción.

-¿ya llegamos?-pregunte confundida.

-claro que no, Bella, hasta aquí llegan los carros… ahora tu y yo caminaremos-oh, oh mala idea.

-Edward, no creo...no, no, no soy buena para las caminatas-una gran sonrisa se dibujo en se cara, seguramente al ver el terror en la mía.

-¡vamos! El lugar vale la pena...solo son algunos kilómetros...además...yo estoy aquí contigo…yo te ayudare-dijo tranquilo tendiéndome la mano, la tome todavía dudosa y solo agradecía al cielo el haberme puesto zapatillas tenis.

La caminata no fue tan horrible como pensé, Edward no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, y cada vez que sufría un tropezón o algo por el estilo el se limitaba a ayudarme, su personalidad no dejaba de desconcertarme, en estos momentos parecía tierno, tranquilo, amable. Pero, no podía dejar de pensar en sus últimas acciones donde se comportaba posesivo, misterioso.

-¿en que piensas?-pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-en nada importante.

-¡llegamos!- anuncio y pude levantar mi vista del suelo, había permanecido así para intentar no tropezarme. Lo que estaba frente a mi era simplemente maravilloso, irreal, era una pradera en forma de círculo donde había flores de todas las especies, se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad.

-me gusta venir aquí a relajarme…Alejarme del mundo…

-mm ¿un chico popular como tú?...creo que siempre te veo rodeado por tu club de fans-Edward tenia su propio grupo de porristas.

-¡exacto!...odio tanta atención… ¡ven!- caminamos al centro del prado y nos acomodamos en el pasto, Edward se sentó enfrente mirándome fijamente, sus ojos eran hermosos, penetrantes.

-Edward seguramente todos en la fiesta se darán cuenta que no estamos- afirme un poco preocupada.

-a quien le importa…yo se de alguien que ni siquiera va anotar tu ausencia- ¡golpe bajo!-¿Por qué andas con un idiota como el?-pregunto con rabia.

-no es un idiota...no lo es… - conteste insegura.

-si, claro que lo es, Bella…que clase de hombre deja a una mujer como tu...Sola…en una fiesta, para ir a ver futbol-soltó un fuerte bufido-créeme Bella ¡es un gran idiota!

-¿una mujer como yo?

-si como tu…una chica, interesante, tan hermosa- ahora se acercaba a mi- y tan sexy- sus labios iban directos a los míos poniéndome nerviosa, aparte la cara rápidamente, no podia negar que el saber que edward me consideraba hermosa, me hacia sentir feliz.

-¿sexy?..Ja...Si claro..no lo creo- Edward volteo mi cara con su mano obligándome a mirarlo nuevamente.

-si que lo eres...eres sexy y hermosa- susurro, sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera por unos segundos, comenzó a besarme tiernamente, y yo respondí inmediatamente, ¿como podía resistirme? ¡Era imposible!, Edward no le daba tregua a mis labios simplemente no se separaba de ellos y yo lo agradecía, el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso y sus manos mas inquietas se paseaban por mi espalda haciéndome estremecer…¿como podía sentir tantas cosas por una persona que hasta ahora era un completo desconocido para mi?

No se como, ni en que momento Edward me recostó en el pasto quedando sobre mi, introdujo su mano por mi blusa y empezó a jugar con mi obligo, no pude evitar gemir, Edward ahora me miraba con una gran sonrisa, me mordí el labio nerviosamente, no tenia idea de lo que iba a pasar, lo único que tenia claro era que no quería parar.

-¡Dios Bella! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no eres sexy?-volvió a besarme pero esta vez con desespero, con pasión. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y los latidos de mi corazón se volvieron frenéticos, Edward me estaba haciendo sentir con un solo beso lo que Jacob no había conseguido en tanto tiempo siendo novios.

-Bella…¿quieres seguir?-pregunto con la voz entrecortada, ¿por que me veía ahora con esto?, lo mire un poco confundida- no pienso cometer el mismo error de anoche, no voy a obligarte a nada- ¡claro que quería seguir!...pero, no me sentía totalmente segura…Todo habría sido mejor si el siguiera con lo del chantaje así no me sentiría con tanta culpa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el me estaba dando las dos opciones…¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Escuchar a mi cuerpo o a mi cabeza?

* * *

Ahh que mala soy ¿como lo dejo así? Jajá no mentiras me gustaría saber que opinan, que le aconsejan a Bella… ¿cuerpo o mente?...mmm yo voto por cuerpo ¿que dicen? Jajaja ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mí…ahh feliz por todas las teorias que han hecho sobre la historia algunas estan muy cerca... ; )

Niñas nunca me voy a cansar de dar las gracias por todos sus comentarios..por agregar mi historia a favorita, a alerta y lo que nunca me espere a autora favorita waoo : ) mil graciasss..ah además por agregarme a sus MSN..de verdad he hecho amigas hermosasss..las quiero muchooo a todas..y no se les olvide pasar por la pág. del facebook...


	6. ¿POR QUE?

No me odien hasta que lean la nota al final... ; )

* * *

**¿Por qué?**

**Bpov**

Mi cabeza era un completo desastre, los besos de Edward me habían dejado mareada, pero, lo que realmente me tenia confundida era su pregunta _"¿quieres seguir?" _ ¡Rayos!, podía sentir a dos pequeñas voces discutiéndose en mi cabeza, una muy maligna que me gritaba que me dejara llevar _"¡vamos! solo una vez"_ y otra muy sensata que me decía que íbamos muy rápido, "Bella tu eres una chica decente"…. ¿a quien debía escuchar?

Tenia que admitir que el deseo era fuerte y útilmente me sentía un poco frustrada…sexualmente, eso no ayudaba , Jacob no era precisamente el Dios del sexo y nunca se preocupaba por complacerme o por simplemente escuchar y atender mis necesidades.

-¡Bella! ¿Estas ahí?- pregunto Edward sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos, aparentemente había estado mas tiempo de lo normal perdida en ellos- ¿quieres seguir?

-Edward...la verdad...yo...yo- aprovecho mi momento de duda, silenciándome con un beso que me dejo sin aliento, si de verdad quería negarme a el, sus besos no eran de gran ayuda.

Edward ahora me miraba esperando una respuesta, el era un completo enigma para mi, todavía no lograba entender las razones de su interés por mi.

-me encantas bella- me miraba con fascinación, parecía haber escuchado los interrogantes en mi cabeza, sus palabras produjeron una extraña sensación en mi pecho, pero su respuesta no era suficiente para mi, necesitaba una razón mas convincente, tenia que apartar el deseo de mi cabeza, por ahora, era necesario.

-¿Por qué?- inquirí apartándolo un poco, para poder observar sus expresiones, parecía un poco confundido, soltó un fuerte suspiro, aparentemente molesto y se incorporo quedando otra vez sentado, permitiéndome a mí también hacer lo mismo.

-¿por que? ¿Por que...Que, Bella?

-¿Por qué "te encanto"?, como dices tu, dime solo el porque- pedí respiración se habia calmado lo suficiente, para llevar una conversación tranquila.

-¿que no es obvio?- inspiro un gran cantidad de aire- ya te lo dije antes, sabes lo que pienso de ti, además, eres diferente, no eres como las demás- ¿Qué quería decir con eso?- Victoria, Irina…Tanya

-etc. etc. etc.- dije imitando un bostezo, la lista de conquistas era interminable, lo sabia- tus victimas!- acuse intentando ser graciosa, pero, de sus labios solo se escapo una media sonrisa.

-creo que la victima era yo- era difícil ver la situación de esa manera.

- y… ¿en que soy diferente?- la pregunta era estúpida, éramos distintas en todo sentido, la lista era interminable y la encabezaban las palabras popularidad, belleza y otras cosas mas de las que yo no sabia mucho, aunque, no les envidiaba nada, ellas solo eran unas cabezas huecas y las pocas neuronas que tenían solo les eran útiles para aprenderse las letras de sus porras.

-tu nunca te mostraste interesada en mi- respondió tranquilamente.

-¿será por que tengo novio?- o tenia, porque seguramente Jacob, debía estar enojado conmigo.

-obviemos ese hecho... ¡Por favor!- continuo sin esperar mi reacción- esto es nuevo para mi, he estado acostumbrado a que todas se interesen en mi, pero, tu... simplemente me ignorabas, cuando llegabas a casa con Alice, yo simplemente… no existía para ti- sus palabras me causaron gracia, todo lo que me decía, era completamente aplicable a su trato hacia mi- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

-y yo que pensaba que la ignorada era yo… y eso explica tu interés por mi-me daba un poco de rabia decirlo, pero tenia que hacerlo- no pudiste soportar ser ignorado por mi...y necesitabas estar conmigo para subir mas tu ego.

-no te voy a negar que al principio fue así...pero te aseguro que ahora me motivan muchas cosas mas- esta vez volvió a besarme haciéndome olvidar de todo, estaba empezando a descubrir un cierto toque adictivo en sus labios.

Haciendo uso del poco autocontrol que me quedaba, lo aparte de mí con fuerza, poniéndome de pie, el me miro muy extrañado, no esperaba seguramente mi respuesta.

-pues…no me parecen suficientes razones para continuar, es muy rápido- se puso de pie, esperaba de su parte una respuesta parecida a la de la noche anterior- ¡no soy una cualquiera Edward!- no, no lo era, pero era imposible negar que en estos momentos mi parte maligna me aconsejaba que me comportara como una, olvidándome de todo, gracias a Dios, mi parte "angelical", había gritado mas fuerte.

-no, no lo eres Bella, lo se….anoche lo demostraste- se acerco un poco a mi, retiro un mechon de cabello de mi cara y lo acomodo dulcemente detrás de mi oreja- te pido perdón por lo de ayer, como te explique, esto es nuevo para mi- soltó una pequeña sonrisa- es la primera vez que me rechazan, Bella

-lo siento…yo...es que tu- últimamente no podía articular frases completas en su presencia, ahora su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

-no, no tienes por que disculparte…eso me gusto, ya era hora de que alguien me pusiera en mi lugar.

-no entiendo nada, siento que estoy hablando con un Edward distinto, esta mañana todavía tenias una actitud…extraña- ciertamente me sentía desconcertada, ahora se estaba comportando de una forma muy dulce- o sea, que todo este cambio, quiere decir que las reglas del juego cambian también, ¿ya no quieres chantajearme?.

-¡no!, las reglas no cambian Bella, aun quiero mis tres citas

-¡dos!-interrumpí rápidamente.

-ok, ok, dos citas, tenemos un trato y sigue en pie, yo te di tu promedio, es lo justo.

-¿A dónde piensas llegar con todo esto?- inquirí, aprovechando su sinceridad.

-no lo se…no sabemos lo que puede pasar- se acerco nuevamente a mi- solo se que puedo llegar a ser mejor que tu novio- susurro en mi oído, provocando un pequeño escalofrío, ahí estaba de vuelta el chico seguro y arrogante- ahora, vamos, se esta haciendo tarde- tomo mi mano y me arrastro al bosque, me dio un poco de tristeza abandonar aquel lugar, pero tenia la esperanza de regresar.

Cuando llegamos a los autos ya había oscurecido, me di cuenta que no había soltado la mano de Edward en ningún momento, y no quería hacerlo, pero ere necesario, no quería ni pensar lo que me esperaba con Jacob, ya me lo podía imaginar haciendo reclamos.

Muy a mi pesar separe mi mano de la de Edward- ¡Adiós Edward Cullen!- di me día vuelta dirigiéndome a mi auto, pero, Edward me agarro de la cintura y me obligo a voltearme, quedando frente a frente, solté un gritico por la sorpresa, el me miraba con su particular sonrisa.

-¿te vas así nada mas?... ¿solo adiós?-esa actitud lo hacia ver tan sexy, solté una risita nerviosa, sabía perfectamente sus intensiones, pero aun así decidí hacerme la tonta.

-¿a que te refieres?

-¡a esto!-ahora sus labios se abrían paso entre los míos, me besaba con ternura, si, ahora si estaba segura de que sus labios eran una adicción- ¡adiós Bella! – solté un fuerte suspiro, que lo hizo sonreír, camino hacia su carro, dejándome por enésima vez anonadada con su actitud ¡Dios!

Subí a mi auto rogándole al cielo poder concentrarme en el camino, las palabras, las acciones de Edward me tenían aturdida, sus besos, sus cambios de actitud, el era una cajita de sorpresas, por lo menos, ahora conocía las intensiones detrás de nuestro trato, _"conquistar a la chica que lo ignoraba",_ y creo que el trabajo no se le estaba haciendo nada difícil, en otra ocasión esto me hubiera molestado, pero no podía evitar sentirme emocionada por su interés en mi.

Cuando llegue a casa, mi anterior emoción se vino abajo, sentado la entrada, se encontraba Jacob, en quien podía ver todo el enojo dibujado en su cara, aun estando alejados, no iba a aceptar sus reclamos, esta vez tenia una excelente arma a mi favor, el prefirió los deportes, ahora yo era la victima…¿lo era?

-muy bonitas las horas de llegar Isabella-se levanto aplaudiendo sarcásticamente.

-primero, no me llames así- afirme con rabia- segundo, no eres mi papá y tercero, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar,- me agarro con fuerza del brazo, parecía un loco.

-claro que tengo derecho ¡soy tu novio! ¿Lo olvidaste?-aparte con rabia su mano.

-¿si?... si, un novio que prefiere ver un partido de futbol a compartir la tarde con su novia ¡vaya clase de novio!- las palabras de Edward habían causado algo de efecto en mi. Vi como mis reclamos afectaron a Jacob, bajo la guardia.

-lo siento Bella, pero cuando te lo pedí no parecías enojada- afirmo en un tono mas suave.

-¿que querías?..Que te amarrara a la pata de la mesa para que estuvieras conmigo, no, Jacob- dije con enojo.

-pero, amor entiéndeme era la final de...

-no me importa si era la final entre los _Red Sox_ contra los _Yankees- _grite dándole un fuerte empujón.

-amor esos son equipos de…- claro, mis conocimientos sobre deportes eran nulos, solté un fuerte bufido, impidiendo que continuara.

-¿que rayos me importa a mi?, ahora aparatarte de mi camino…quiero descansar- camine hacia la puerta, pero Jacob ahora me detuvo jalándome del brazo, pero con mas cuidado.

-perdóname, se que me lo merezco, te pedí una oportunidad y en vez de demostrarte cuanto te amo, salgo corriendo a ver un maldito juego…perdóname ¿si?- ahora era mas difícil continuar enojada con el, ya había aceptado su culpa, había logrado lo que quería, quedar como la victima y eso solo me hacia sentir peor.

-hablamos después Jacob- di media vuelta y entre a mi casa, ignorándolo completamente, me sentía mal por todo esto, tal vez Jacob si se merecía los reclamos, pero, yo tampoco era un dulce angelito.

Había tenido una noche bastante inquieta.

Al día siguiente me desperté mas tarde de lo normal, iba retrasada para el instituto, faltaba poco para graduarnos pero no podía darme el lujo de llegar tarde, hice todo lo que hacia en una mañana en 20 minutos, no me dio tiempo para desayunar, Salí corriendo con mis libro en brazos y dejando a mis papas con un "buenos días" en los labios.

Maneje como nunca lo había hecho, estacione mi auto en el parqueadero y corrí por los pasillos del instituto ¡perfecto!, ya todos estaban en clase...bueno, no todos, por la prisa no me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas en aquel lugar, y choque con fuerza contra ella, dejando caer todos mis libros.

-fíjate por donde caminas ¡estúpida!- alcé la mirada avergonzada, ¡dios!, no podía ser, nada mas ni nada menos que… Tanya- ¡tarada!-dijo entre dientes.

-lo siento...es que...- pedí estúpidamente.

-¿te disculpas por ser idiota?... ¿es eso?.. Por que lo eres...una gran idiota-afirmo con arrogancia, no era para tanto, empecé a sentir un fuerte calor en mi cuerpo, empuñe mis manos automáticamente, y dejando salir a mi Bella maligna, le di un empujón, haciéndola estrellar contra los casilleros- ¿quien te crees?- se abalanzo contra mi, y cerré los ojos esperando su ataque pero este no llego, sentí la voz de…¿Jacob?.

-¡es suficiente!- abrí los ojos y vi como jake, agarraba con fuerza la cintura de Tanya, alejándola de mi, y no solo eso, no estábamos solos los tres, todo el equipo nos miraba, entre esos Edward, que tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara, inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Swan, ve a tu salón- ordeno el entrenador.

-esta me las pagas, entupida- amenazo Tanya con odio, ¿por que tenia esa actitud?, de verdad no era para tanto, solo había sido un accidente.

-Tanya… ¿Quieres salir del equipo de porristas?- advirtió, el entrenador. Tanya, lo ignoro y soltándose del agarre de Jacob camino hacia el gimnasio.

Todo el equipo la siguió. Me arrodille para levantar mis libros, sentí como Jacob, me agarraba por el hombro, pero la rabia no se había ido de mi.

-Bella, déjame ayudarte- pidió Jacob.

-¡lárgate!- exigí con rabia, obedeció inmediatamente, y cuando pensé que estaba sola, volvía equivocarme, me levante con mis libros y vi a Edward apoyado en los casilleros, esto no me lo esperaba el susto me hizo arrojar los libros nuevamente, inmediatamente corrió a ayudarme.

-no conocía esa parte de ti, Bella, no dejas de sorprenderme- se puso de pie y lo seguí avergonzada.

-no estoy de humor Edward, déjame en paz ¿si?- pedí en un pobre intento de sonar enojada, pero, no lo conseguí.

-ok, ok…esta bien…solo por que no quiero problemas contigo…- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, ¿Qué le pasaba?, quise reclamarle, pero de mis labios no salía una sola palabra-espero que no olvides mi segunda cita - otra vez Edward Cullen, me dejaba sin palabras, era ese maldito efecto que causaba en mi, ahora solo tenia que esperar que se le ocurriría para nuestro próximo encuentro, camino hacia el gimnasio sin esperar mi respuesta.

* * *

**HOLA NIÑAS, se que ahora me odiaran aun mas, yo se que todas queríamos ¡Cuerpo!, si lo se, (somos unas pervertidas) jaja, pero chiks, mi Bella, es un poquito decente, eso creo…y pues no se preocupen todavía quedan 2 citas massss…..y pueden pasar muchas cosassss**

**Por favor déjenme su opinión..pero no me insulten..jajá algunas me dijeron que me odiaban (se que era en juego) jaja igual, yo las quieroooooo a todasssssss.**

**Todavía no hay edward pov..paciencia mis niñass…..**

**Gracias por todosssssss los comentariosssss…..son importantísimos para miiii…un beso enorme para todas..ahh y gracias por la ayuda con la pagina del facebook... ; ) "Fic´s fans twilight"**


	7. VENTA

**NUEVO CAPI CHIKS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ; )**

**¡Venta!**

Los chismes en esta escuela, corrían como el viento, Solo había pasado 2 horas desde mi encuentro con Tanya, y en el salón ya todos susurraban a mis espaldas.

Sentí un poco de alivio al sentir el timbre que anunciaba el cambio de clases, venia matemáticas, y aunque no era mi materia favorita, al menos ahí tendría la compañía de mi amiga Alice, que siempre tenia una palabra de aliento para mi.

Cuando llegue al salón, estaba vacio, tal vez hoy todos estaban atrasados. Seguí directo a mi asiento y acomode mis cosas en el escritorio, después de unos segundos entro mi amiga corriendo por la puerta.

-oh... ¡Bella! ¡Bella!...eres mi ídolo - gritaba mi amiga dando salticos, ¿ahora que le pasaba?- ¿es cierto que le arrancaste las horribles extensiones de cabello a Tanya? - ¿Qué?, ¡Dios! Hasta donde había llegado la historia, las palabras de Alice si que me alentaban, pero al suicido. No me había equivocado, los rumores aquí si que volaban, solo que, un poco distorsionados.

-¿como puedes creer algo así Alice?... ¿quien te dijo eso?- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-en clase de español...no se hablaba de otra cosa- contesto mas calmada ¡genial! , ahora estaba en boca de toda la escuela y con fama de salvaje – entonces… ¿que paso?- pregunto con decepción, acomodándose a mi lado.

-Alice...Tanya y yo, solo tuvimos un pequeño tropiezo, eso fue todo.

-bah... ¿no hubo nada de acción?

-pues… le di un empujón – afirme con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡si! ¡Esa es mi amiga!, no, sabes como odio a esa estúpida… pero…no es que no este feliz por lo que hiciste…pero, tu no eres así… ¿que te hizo para que reaccionaras de esa forma?- pregunto confundida.

-bueno Alice… fue muy extraño, yo llegue un poco tarde e iba corriendo y sin querer la tropecé, y su reacción fue muy exagerada, comenzó a insultarme y pues…no me aguante y la empuje..

- ¿te hizo algo a ti?

-no, gracias a Dios Jacob llego y la separo de mi - Jacob y todo el equipo de futbol.

-no me sorprende nada, ella se cree la dueña de la escuela ¡maldita hipócrita!, y ahora que lo mencionas…como van las cosas con Jacob, ayer te fuiste de repente y lo vi bastante inquieto ¿siguen mal?- pregunto preocupada, no tenia una respuesta lógica para mi situación con Jacob.

-prefiero no hablar de eso amiga-arrugo la cara ante mi respuesta- ahora… ¿nos equivocamos de salón?, no ha llegado nadie- Alice y yo llevábamos bastante rato aquí y ni siquiera el profesor había aparecido.

-¿en que mundo vives Bella? ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-¿lunes?- pregunte dudosa.

-¡Dios! Hoy inicia la semana cultural en la escuela… sabia que se te olvidaría, por eso vine por ti…ya sabes que soy la presidenta del comité estudiantil… así que estoy a cargo de toda la organización- ¡genial hoy no habría clases!- conozco esa cara Isabella Swan, y la respuesta en no, no te iras…hoy vas a ser mi asistente.

-¡Alice!

-por favor- me desarmo automáticamente con su puchero.

-esta bien- acepte poniéndome de pie.

Caminamos hasta el gimnasio, todo el camino mi amiga no paro de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba con la semana cultural, era nada mas compresible que alguien como Alice fuera la encargada de todo esto, a ella le encantaba planear fiestas, eventos y todo lo que necesitara ser organizado.

Cuando llegamos había una pequeña reunión en las gradas, pude identificar a algunos representantes de los deportes, las porristas, artes, etc.…obviamente Jacob como capitán del equipo estaba ahí, Tanya, Edward, entre otros, además de la participación de algunos maestros.

Todos me miraron extrañados, obviamente yo no pertenecía a este lugar, pero al lado de Alice me sentía con apoyo, ¡ella era la presidenta del comité! .caminamos hacia la reunión y Jacob me indico que me sentara a su lado, mire a Alice, buscando aprobación.

-ve con el Bella, yo tengo que dar mi mini discurso y todo eso- asentí y camine en dirección a Jacob- pero no te pierdas Bella, ¡tengo un trabajo para ti!- pidió mientras me alejaba.

Cuando llegue al asiento, Jacob me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, parecía haber olvidado todo lo de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto susurrando.

-Alice… ¡necesita mi ayuda!

-¡que bien! … - afirmo y Alice comenzó a hablar.

-ok, ya saben por que estamos reunidos aquí, desde hoy empieza la semana cultural en la escuela, la responsabilidad para nosotros es doble esta vez, ya que somos los de ultimo año…- Alice explicaba a todos las reglas de las actividades, la idea era recoger fondos para diferentes finalidades.

Principalmente, era una costumbre que los estudiantes de ultimo año dejaran un recuerdo para la escuela, algo útil para los demás, además, debíamos reunir el dinero para la gran fiesta de finalización de la semana cultural, que se cerraba con la final de futbol, que era el deporte en el que mas nos destacábamos, y por ultimo dejar algo de fondos para el viaje de fin de curso, que era como una especie de despedida para nosotros.

Las clases iban a seguir igual, entraríamos un poco mas tarde de lo normal, pero de noche la escuela estaría abierta para todos, y se llevarían a cabo concursos, rifas, bingos, juegos…etc., hoy en la noche seria la inauguración, donde se daba oficialmente el inicio y donde los estudiantes y padres de familia se inscribían a las diferentes actividades que se ofrecían.

Mientras Alice daba las explicaciones, involuntariamente busque con la mirada a Edward, no se por que sentía la necesidad de verlo, cuando por fin lo encontré, pude notar que el también me observaba y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron me regalo un hermosa sonrisa que devolví instantáneamente aprovechando que Jacob se encontraba muy atento a las palabras de mi amiga.

-hoy todos tenemos que colaborar, así que empecemos a asignar tareas ¿les parece?- fue un si colectivo.

Nadie se atrevía a contradecir a Alice, ella era tan organizada, nadie podía hacer el trabajo mejor que ella.

-Bueno…Ya la programación esta lista, hoy necesito dos chicos en la entrada, repartiendo los volantes Jacob y Edward…serán ustedes- sentí como Jacob se tensaba a mi lado.

-¿con el? ¡No!- objeto Jacob inmediatamente.

-pues, yo tampoco lo hare con el- respondió Edward con rabia.

-claro que lo harán...y espero que dejen aparte todas sus diferencias y ayuden- afirmo el entrenador. Me sentía un poco confundida, si bien Edward y Jacob nunca habían sido amigos, pero tampoco enemigos, ¿por que se rehusaban a trabajar juntos? ¿Cuales podían ser las diferencias entre ellos?

-esta bien.- acepto Jacob a regañadientes.

- ¡todo por ayudar!- dijo Edward con fingido entusiasmo.

-¡bien!...ahora he decidido que para la venta de las inscripciones a las actividades se monten dos áreas, la femenina y la masculina...quiero decir con esto, que este año las inscripciones serán mas entretenidas…las chicas mas sexys atenderán el área masculina y lo chicos…ehh bueno los que hay en el salón, atenderán la zona femenina- no entendía muy bien la idea de mi amiga, pero seguramente seria una de sus locuras.

-O sea que, obviamente yo seré una de esas chicas- afirmo con suficiencia Tanya.

-realmente no había pensado en ti, pero ya que eres una ofrecida...- Tanya la miro con odio- quiero decir, que ya que te ofreces, pasa aquí a mi derecha…ahora vengan victoria, Jane, Irina y… Bella- ¿Qué?, todos se giraron a verme, ¿yo?

-ella ni siquiera hace parte del comité Alice- chillo Tanya.

-¡cállate Tanya!, si yo digo que ella entra... ¡entra y punto!..Ahora, Bella ¿puedes venir?- pidió mi amiga lanzándome una mirada de _"o vienes o te voy a buscar" _así que obedecí, me puse de pie y me ubique al lado de mi amiga.

-no creo que sea buena idea Alice- susurre a su lado.

-no te preocupes...escucha el resto del plan ¡se que te va a encantar!- afirmo entusiasmada- ahora los chicos...a ver, pues, Mike, Taylor, James y Paul- todos se pararon a su lado- ok cada uno va a tener su stand donde venderán los formularios, ustedes para las chicas- afirmo señalando al grupo masculino- y ustedes a los chicos.- hasta ahora las cosas sonaban fácil, lo único en lo que no estaba muy segura era en encajar en lo delas chicas sexys de la escuela.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto Mike.

-pues no, ahora viene el toque diferente, aparte de los formularios se venderán besos- ¿Qué? Mi amiga ahora si que se chiflo- una gran venta de besos…

-¡Bella no participara!- grito Jacob poniéndose de pie.

-no seas tan celoso Jacob, ¡por Dios!...nadie te va a quitar a tu novia...solo serán besos en la mejilla como agradecimiento por comprar los formularios… no es gran lio…es una estrategia de venta- afirmo orgullosa por su idea.

-además Jacob, no te preocupes...digo... ¿quien va a querer comprarle un beso a Isabella?- se burlo la estúpida Tanya, sentí nuevamente el calor en mi cuerpo, pero esta vez decidí controlarme ¡esa maldita se iba a tragar sus palabras!

-¡cállate Tanya!- siseo Alice.

-bueno, y si no es para tanto... ¿por que Jasper no participa también?- pregunto Jacob con los ojos entrecerrados.

-eh, eh- titubeo mi amiga, con lo posesiva que era seguramente le iba a costar mucho trabajo hacerlo- ok, esta bien, para que todos vean que esto es por igualdad, Jasper participara ¿todos están de acuerdo?- otra vez todos aceptaron y Jacob se calmo, yo todavía no estaba muy convencida pero no quería darle el gusto a Tanya de renunciar a la venta.

-la meta para cada uno es de 300 dólares cada formulario tendrá el valor de 5 dólares, así que suerte con eso, yo me encargo del resto nos vemos aquí a las 5, para organizar todo...ah…Intenten verse muy sexy…pero decentes- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Tanya- el resto de la semana haremos mas reuniones, yo les avisare.

Todos se pusieron de pie y caminaron fuera del lugar, antes de que Jacob se me acercara busque a mi amiga.

-Alice, ¿por que me metiste en esto?…sabes que no tengo nada de sexy- reclame un poco asustada de lo que se venia esa noche.

-¿estas loca?... Bella, ¿estas segura de tener un espejo en tu cuarto?- dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, esta bien, yo tampoco me consideraba fea, pero decir sexy ya era mucho- además, esta tarde te vas para mi casa y ¡yo¡… tu mejor amiga te va a dejar como una diosa- no tenia mas opciones, tenia que utilizar a la experta.

-todo sea por hacer que Tanya se trague sus palabras- en esos momentos Jacob llego, tomándome de la mano.

- ¿nos vamos?- pidió y lo seguí automáticamente, necesitaba aclarar algunas dudas con el- Alice solo espero que nadie se pase hoy con mi novia- grito cuando salimos del lugar, lo mire un poco confundida, lo dicho, Jacob había olvidado por completo la noche anterior.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Jacob…anoche- me silencio colocando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-vamos, Bella olvidemos eso ¿si?...hagamos borrón y cuenta nueva- si, como si fuera tan fácil hacerlo, al pensar en el día anterior, solo podía recordar los besos de Edward, si, que bueno seria poder borrar eso y borrar el remordimiento que sentía al ver la cara de Jacob.

Asentí y el me dio un pequeño beso.

-y bien...hoy mi novia será una de las vendedoras sexys- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados- si alguien se llega a pasar contigo...ya sabes, solo me tienes que avisar.

-si claro, se donde estarás, en la entrada con Cullen- al mencionarlo Jacob hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¿Qué va mal Jake? ¿Con Cullen?- necesitaba saber la razón de su aparente enemistad.

-eh… eh…no es nada, problemas del equipo, ya sabes soy el capitán y a veces no esta de acuerdo conmigo, es solo eso- respondió rápidamente, no me convencía su respuesta.

-¿seguro es solo eso?

-claro que lo es…- desvió la mirada- ah muero de hambre ¡vamos a la cafetería!- prácticamente me arrastro a ese lugar. Era obvio que intentaba cambiar el tema.

Jake, pasó toda la mañana intentando distraerme, hablando de la final de futbol, contra el colegio Volturis, de las ideas que tenia para la semana, y cada vez que yo intentaba hablar me interrumpía con alguna de sus ocurrencias.

Cuando llegue a casa, mis papás ya estaba en el comedor esperándome para almorzar, los saludes y les comente todo lo que se iba a llevar a cabo en la escuela.

-si… ya algo me había comentado el rector, se supone que como el alcalde tengo que hacer acto de presencia, por lo menos hoy que se da inicio.

-que bien papá, entonces nos veremos allá yo me iré con Alice- me puse de pie y me dirigía a mi habitación.

-¡Bella!- me llamo antes de llegar a las escaleras – ¿has enviado los formularios de inscripción a Dartmouth?- ¡rayos! No, ni siquiera los había visto.

-eh...estoy es eso papá- mentí mediocremente.

-¡lo sabia!, Bella, sabes lo importante que es para mi... sabia que no lo harías así que...ya los envié por ti- afirmo mi papá, Dios, el si que quería verme en esa universidad, nunca iba a terminar de agradecerle a Edward, por lo que había conseguido.

-gracias papá ¡eres el mejor!- ahora solo tenia que esperar la respuesta, que seguramente seria positiva.

Llegue a casa de Alice y me encontré en la puerta con un gran camión, donde a simple vista parecían cosas para la inauguración, sillas, mesas, etc. Varios hombres salían de la casa llevando consigo bolsas.

Entre al lugar y mi amiga estaba en la mitad de la sala coordinando a lo hombres.

-¡Bella! Que bueno que llegaste…ya están terminado de subir la decoración al camión y pronto estarán en a escuela.

-¿en que puedo ayudar?- pedí estúpidamente. Por Dios Alice había contratado más hombres de lo que realmente era necesario.

-tranquila Bella, ese es el último envió… mis hombres lo tienen todo controlado-afirmo cerrando la puerta.

-a este paso Alice, creo que van a ser mas los gatos que las ganancias.

-no, estos gastos van por mi cuenta...sabes que me gustan las cosas perfectas- con todo el dinero que tenia los Cullen, esto era como quitarle un pelo a un gato- ahora vamos para mi habitación.

Alice ya tenia todo listo, en su cama estaba tendido un hermoso short color violeta, uno blusa blanca sin escotes, solo dejaba destapada la zona de los hombros, y las sandalias ¡Dios! Eran hermosas, mi amiga era la mejor.

-¿te gusta?- claro que me gustaban pero sentí vergüenza con ella- y no me vengas con que cuanto me debes...No te preocupes, sabes que cuando se trata de ropa me vuelvo loca.

-me encanta Alice eres un genio…pero el short esta un poco corto ¿no?... ¡me voy a congelar!

-no, claro que no, estos días ha hecho un poco de calor, todo por verte Sexy amiga, además, si no vamos a mostrar nada por aquí-señalo la zona de sus pechos- debemos dejar ver algo por acá- ahora se dirigía a sus piernas, esta bien, esta vez haría caso a todo lo que mi amiga me recomendaba.

Nos pusimos manos a la obra y después de una larga sección de makeover, solo quedaba verme en el espejo, y me lleve una gran sorpresa, de verdad mi amiga era la mejor, mi cabello estaba diferente, no era el mismo estilo lacio, ahora iba con unas tenues ondas que lo hacían ver un poco alocado pero arreglado a la vez, la blusa se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y sin necesidad de mostrar nada.

-pareces una súper modelo amiga- bah, no era para tanto.

-¡no exageres!

-no exagero y lo sabes…bueno ya van a ser las 5 y los chicos me tienen que estar esperando… tu puedes llega a eso de las 6 ¿vale? Tu stand estará listo para cuando legues- bajamos y cada una subió a su auto.

Pase un momento a casa, para recoger un abrigo, no quería que todos me vieran en la entrada vestida así a pesar de sentirme bien con mi atuendo.

-waoo, hija estas hermosa- afirmo mi mama al verme.

-mmm creo que te puedes resfriar- Dijo mi papá muy serio.

-por eso, vengo por mi abrigo papá ¿ya se van?

- si, ¿vienes con nosotros?- así no llegaría sola.

-claro- busque mi abrigo y no fuimos juntos a la escuela.

El parqueadero estaba lleno de autos y en la entrada estaban Jacob y Edward vestidos con la chamarra del equipo, repartiendo la programación, cuando llegamos a ellos sentí un poco de nervios, seguramente mi papá saludaría a Edward y Jacob sospecharía algo, solo confiaba en Dios para que las cosas salieran de otra manera.

Jacob era el primero en recibirnos.

-señor y señora Swan ¡bienvenidos!- me gire un poco nerviosa buscando a Edward, pero ya no había ni rastro de el, las cosas hasta ahora iban bien.

-Bien, hijo…estas un poco alejado de la casa- dijo amablemente mi mamá.

-he estado un poco ocupado – si, claro, viendo partidos de futbol, Jacob me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos acompaño hasta la entrada, todavía estaba cubierta por el abrigo, pero, Jacob elogio mi cabello.

Busque inmediatamente a Alice que estaba arreglando todo.

-buena idea lo del abrigo, así todo es sorpresa- afirmo Alice al verme.

Mis papas se acomodaron en sus asientos, y cuando el lugar se lleno, se dio inicio a la programación, Dios, lo juro, casi me duermo, fueron las dos horas mas aburridas de mi vida, cuando el rector anuncio las actividades Alice se puso de pie, y nos hablo a todos los encargados de los stand, entre esas Tanya, que se encontraba con un vestido bastante vulgar que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

-vayan al gimnasio y cada uno ocupe su lugar, cada stand tiene el nombre de su encargado - todos caminamos en fila obedeciendo a Alice, en el camino Tanya se me acerco.

-waoo, Bella que abrigo tan… Sexy- dijo soltando una carcajada que decidí ignorar.

-este año les ofrecemos infinidades de actividades para todos…en el gimnasio encontraran…- la voz de Alice se apago cuando llegamos al gimnasio, ya nos encontrábamos un poco lejos para lograr escucharla.

Los stand eran hermosos, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo mi amiga había hecho esto en tan solo una tarde, seguramente ya lo tenia planeado desde antes, a Alice, no se le escapa nada, todos estaban decorados y llevaban un hermoso cartel con el nombre y algo de promoción en ellos, busque el mío, ahí estaba ¿pero que rayos?

_ISABELLA SWAN_

_PASA E INSCRIBITE Y TEN LA OPRTUNIDAD DE CONOCER A UNA DE LAS CHICAS MAS SEXYS DE LA ESCUELA._

_POR SOLO 5 DOLARES LLEVA TU FORMULARIO DE INCRIPCION, ADEMÁS DE UN BESO DE ESTA BELLEZA._

Aunque todas llevaban escrito algo parecido en sus carteles, yo no podía evitar sentir vergüenza al leerlo, Alice estaba loca, no pude evitar reírme al leer el cartel de Tanya.

_TANYA DENALI_

_VEN Y COMPRA TU FORMULARIO._

Me quite mi abrigo y me dispuse a colocarme en mi posición, cuando sentí un chiflido bastante sonoro desde la zona de los chicos, todos me miraban y gritaban cosas, sobre lo bien que me veía, eso solo hizo que me avergonzara mas, pude ver como Tanya torcía la boca en señal de disgusto, seguramente no se esperaba, mi atuendo, al ver su cara sentí algo de felicidad, eso quería decir que si me veía bien.

En unos minutos todos entraron y el gimnasio se lleno, todos iban viendo donde iban a comprar sus formularios, me sorprendió demasiado ver la larga fila que se formo en mi stand, había niños de secundaria, además de algunos padres de familia, sonreí y empecé.

-hola isabella- me saludo un niño de unos 13 años- ¡quiero dos besos!- pidió pasándome 10 dólares.

-claro que si- le di un beso en cada mejilla y una sonrisa se formo en su rastro y salió de la fila llevando su formulario- recuerda que lo tienes que depositar en la urna de lo que te vas a inscribir ¿vale?- el pequeño asintió.

Repetí el proceso unas 30 veces apenas llevaba vendido la mitad de los formularios y ya me sentía aburrida y cansada de esto, la mayoría de lo compradores eran respetuosos, pero algunos niños era un poco mas atrevidos y muchas veces intentaban llegar a mi labios. En el momento que estaba entregándole uno de los formularios a un padre de familia, me sonó el celular, "Ángela".

-"me disculpa un segundo"- pedí al señor que amablemente asintió.

-hola- salude- no tengo mucho tiempo porque estoy ocupada...

-¿Cuántos formularios mas tienes que vender para llegar a la meta?-pregunto interrumpiéndome

- pues...la mitad…mas o menos 30 formularios- respondí dudosa.

-te los compro todos…repártelos sin cobrar y sin dar besos- ¿me estaba exigiendo cosas o estaba celoso?- yo te doy lo que falta, el hombre frente a mi estaba un poco impaciente.

-espera un momento- recibí los 5 dólares y le di un beso en la mejilla- esta bien acepto- ya estaba cansada de esto, ya le había demostrado lo que quería a Tanya- chicos, lo siento mucho, un donador muy generoso ha comprado el resto de inscripciones así que… los que quieran pueden pasar a recoger su formulario gratis- escuche quejas por parte de los mas pequeños en la fila, wau, nunca pensé que tenía tantos admiradores. –lo siento- deje la pila de papeles en el escritorio y Salí del lugar directo al baño de los pasillos.

Me mire en el espejo y agache la mirada para lavar mis manos, cuando volví a mirar mi reflejo me lleve un gran susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije casi gritando.

-shhh - Edward se acerco a mi acorralándome contra la zona de lavamanos, mi corazón se disparo automáticamente al sentirlo tan cerca- vengo a pagarte lo que te prometí y a reclamar lo que compre- me hablaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara y tenia esa maldita sonrisa que me dejaba sin habla.

-pues…gracias…pero tu me dijiste que repartiera los formularios y…- lo que esperaba, ahora sus labios se apretaban con fuerza contra los míos, y yo, yo necesitaba una dosis de sus besos, no iba a hacer nada por separarlo.

-ahora solo me debes 29 besos ¡yo compre 30 besos de la sexy Isabella Swan!...quiero mi pago - dijo mirándome pícaramente.

-Edward eres un loco. Sabes que puede entrar alguien y vernos aquí...no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo- dije nerviosa.

-eso lo hace mas emocionante… ¿no?...que sean 28- dijo volviéndome a besar, pero esta vez fue un poco corto- mañana me pagaras el resto.

-¿mañana?

-si, mañana será nuestra segunda cita… yo te avisare- saco de su bolsillo algunos billetes que puso sobre el muro, me dio un pequeño beso y se dio la vuelta- 27 me debes 27- dijo saliendo del lugar, su actitud era tan excitante podía ser tierno en un momento y al siguiente un completo arrogante, y lo peor de todo era que me moría de ganas por pagarle toda las deudas , no había ni una gota de arrepentimiento en mis pensamientos y sorprendentemente desde ese momento esperaba su llamado con ansias.

* * *

**Hola chikssssss, bueno nuevo capitulo, sii se que no estuvo tan emocionante pero les aseguro que en el próximo habrá mucha acción mis pervertidas; )**

**Si quieren un adelanto del próximo capitulo..Dejen un review y yo se los envió y las chiks que no tienen cuenta me pueden dejar su correo y les hare llegar el adelanto ah otra cosita ya saben que aqui en fanfiction se borra el correo cuando lo envian lo tieiene que colocar con espacios o asi por ejempo marce.g2009(arroba) hotmail.( com)....siento ucho haberlo aclarado tarde para las que ya lo enviaron : (..Todo esta idea del adelanto fue de "sasmora", gracias hermosa ; )**

**Niñas mil graciasssssssssssssss por todos su comentarios, por los favoritos, por las alertas y sobre todo por convertirse en mis amigas… es muy hermosos encontrar comentarios como los que ustedes me dan….me alientan a seguir con mis locuras….ah y gracias por el apoyo con la pagina de face ; ) las quieroo muchoooooooooooo y por fa dejen sus reviews ; )**


	8. ¡Hace Calor!

Chiks en el capi hay dos canciones...pues yo las dejo a su imaginación se que todas no tenemos el mismo gusto, a mi personalmente me gusta el reggaetón….y para el capi use dos canciones de los grandes Wisin y Yandel...si no le gustan chiks solo imagínense otras ¿vale? Las canciones son

**1.** Te siento- Wisin y Yandel.

**2.** Tus sabanas- Wisin y Yandel.

Espero que les guste el capi ; ) lo hice con mucho amor y calor jejeje

* * *

**¡Hace Calor!**

Cuando logre salir del baño, me encontré con Jacob, otro susto y lo peor de todo era que su presencia más que alegrarme, me disgustaba, era una sensación inexplicable, solo verlo me recordaba que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y su cara solo mataba la felicidad que acababa de sentir con los besos de Edward.

-te ves hermosa, amor…te busque por toda la escuela- afirmo acercándose a mi- Alice, esta furiosa contigo, dice que le abandonaste la venta…

-¡Alice!- ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

-¿Como se portaron tus clientes? ¿No se pasaron contigo?- pregunto dándome un beso en la frente, pero, no parecía celoso ni nada por el estilo.

-no, todos fueron muy decentes… ¿has visto a mis papas?- pregunte cambiando el tema, mientras caminábamos en dirección al gimnasio.

-ellos se fueron hace un rato, si quieres yo te puedo llevar a casa- ofreció emocionado.

-si, claro Jacob...pero primero tengo que encontrar a Alice- y no me tomo mucho tiempo hacerlo, venia directo hacia mi votando chispas.

-Isabella Swan…me dejaste tirado el puesto de formularios… ¿que paso con la venta?

-Alice aquí están tus 300 dólares...alguien muy generoso, me pago por todos…por eso me retire antes de tiempo- su expresión se suavizo cuando deposite el dinero en sus manos.

-como siempre Bella, le quitas la diversión a todo…ok, por hoy te salvas...pero esta semana tendrás mas tareas, eso no lo dudes… ¡Tanya! ¿A dónde crees que vas?-mi amiga salió disparada en busca de la rubia.

-¿alguien muy generoso?- pregunto Jacob confundido.

-era solo para que Alice me dejara en paz Jake, yo puse el resto de dinero, ya estaba cansada de repartir besos- mentí magistralmente, ya que Jacob se creyó inmediatamente lo dicho.

-ok, vamos a casa.

En el camino Jacob no hablo mucho, solo hacia cortos comentarios, que yo respondía solo con monosílabos, no sabia en que momento nuestra relación había cambiado tanto.

-bien, llegamos.

-gracias Jake- le di un beso en la mejilla y me disponía a salir corriendo del auto cuando la gran mano de Jacob me aprisiono, haciéndome girar. Me dio un beso que rechace inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?-me pregunto extrañado, eso mismo me preguntaba yo, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?, ¿Por qué no quería besarlo? , no tenía respuesta lógica a aquello, así que, di un gran suspiro y respondí a su beso.

Lo sorprendente de toda la situación fue que en ningún momento deje de pensar en Edward, Dios, el no podía estarme trastornando al punto de besar a mi novio viéndolo a el, esto era imposible.

Jacob pasabas sus manos por mis piernas insistentemente, y su respiración estaba agitada, dejo mis labios para besarme el cuello, sus caricias no me eran desagradables, pero, no era las caricias que mi cuerpo necesitaba ¡maldición!, otra vez Edward en mi cabeza. Aparte con dificultad a Jacob, no era justo, para el, yo estaba pensando en otro hombre.

-Jacob, cálmate, estamos en la puerta de mi casa- era un pretexto bastante convincente.

-podemos ir a otro lugar, todavía es temprano y… te deseo Bella, quiero estar contigo- pidió casi suplicando, mirándome directo a los ojos. En otra ocasión, estas palabras me hubieran derretido al instante, pero, hoy, todos mis sentimientos hacia Jacob eran distintos.

-Jacob, estoy un poco cansada…tengo migraña- afirme arrugando la cara. Jacob le dio un pequeño golpe al timón del carro, chasqueando la lengua, esperaba una de sus exageradas reacciones, pero por el contrario medito unos segundos, y se volteo.

-esta bien amor, te entiendo- me dio un pequeño beso en los labios- que descanses, hablaremos mañana.

-ok- me baje del carro y arranco a toda velocidad sin siquiera esperar a que yo entrara, eso era típico de Jacob, sus actos pocos caballerosos, aunque en esos momentos no me sentía merecedora de nada.

Entre a casa y ya todos se encontraban durmiendo, mis papas muy pocas veces se preocupaban por mi llegada, siempre estaban ocupados, además, de que confiaban completamente en mi, nunca les había dado un problema serio, así que desde que tenia 14 años me dieron mis propias llaves y se podría decir que era mucho mas libres que la mayoría de niñas de mi edad.

Subí a mi habitación y después de darme una pequeña ducha, quitarme el maquillaje, me acomode en mi cama a meditar los últimos acontecimientos en mi vida.

Las cosas con Jacob no andaban bien, y no podía precisar si el culpable de esto era Edward que había llegado a revolverlo todo, o ya nuestra relación venia en caída desde antes, debía admitir que Jake, no era el hombre perfecto, pero nunca me habían molestado tanto sus defectos como hasta ahora. Si definitivamente, era una mezcla de las dos, Edward, solo había sido la gota que rebaso mi vaso.

Por otro lado, no entendía que era lo que tenia con Edward, bien, todo había empezado como un trato, se suponía que solo serian tres citas y aunque en un principio no me había parecido algo difícil, ahora si tenia un poco de miedo, no sabia explicar que era lo que sentía, cada vez que pensaba en estar cerca de el, eso podría ser peligroso y después de haber escuchado sus razones para acercarse a mi, me había interesado mas en el, lo que no era normal, el solo lo había hecho solo por conquistar a alguien que lo ignoraba, pero ¡Rayos! , como me subía el ego, ver la forma ingeniosa que había utilizado para conseguirlo.

Conclusión de la noche: iba a disfrutar los momentos, Jacob era alguien seguro, y no iba a lastimarlo, pero, tampoco iba a dejar aparte todo lo que Edward me hacia sentir, solo faltaban dos citas, después vendría la graduación y cada uno iría a sus universidades, y la aventura solo quedaría en el pasado.

Jacob no tendría porque enterarse, _"ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" _ ¿no?...si, se que era una persona horrible al pensar así, pero, ¡vamos! solo era una adolescente de 18 años, controlada por las hormonas.

Tome mi celular para llamar a Jake, quería darme cuenta si su aparente calma era real.

"_buzón de mensajes"_ ¡genial! Lo tenía apagado, no era tan tarde para llamar a su casa así que…

Billy contesto después de algunos segundos.

-hola Billy- salude un poco apenada.

-¡bella! Querida, ¿como has estado?

-bien gracias...Billy, ¿me podría comunicar con Jacob?- pedí y hubo un largo silencio en la línea.

-pensé que estaba contigo linda, el no ha llegado – parecía un poco preocupado, ¿no había llegado?... ¡que extraño!

-ah si claro, lo había olvidado…seguramente esta con los chicos…Ya sabes Billy, cosas del equipo- mentí, últimamente lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Billy quedo más tranquilo, y yo un poco inquieta, seguramente Jacob no había estado tan comprensivo como aparentaba, no tenia alguna idea de su paradero, al día siguiente hablaría con el. Después de unos minutos caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

Esta semana la estrada al instituto era mas tarde de lo normal, para darnos tiempo de reponernos de las actividades del día anterior, es decir, solo dábamos la mitad de la jornada, así que me tome mi tiempo para llegar a la escuela.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden, no se como mi amiga lo había hecho, pero, no quedaba ni rastro del día anterior.

La clase que tenia a esa hora, era compartida con Edward y aunque estábamos bastante alejados en el salón, en ningún momento dejamos de cruzar miradas y sonrisas, ignorando completamente al profesor.

Al terminar la clase, Alice apareció por la puerta avisando a todos los del comité que a la hora del receso había una pequeña reunión, camine hacia mi amiga.

-hola Alice- salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-estoy un poco enojada contigo…- Edward paso al lado de nosotras.

-Alice…Bella- saludo amablemente- nos vemos en el receso- Alice quedo con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?- pregunte extrañada.

-¿mi hermano nos saludo?

-si, eso hizo…Alice, no somos invisibles- dije jalándola para dirigirnos a la próxima clase.

-pues, yo empezaba a creer que si lo éramos…por lo menos para él- lo mismo creía yo, hasta hace unos pocos días- ah, se me olvidaba, ya eres parte del comité, bueno…no oficialmente, pero serás mi ayudante toda la semana ¿si?- me pidió con su particular carita ¿Cómo decirle que no?

En el receso, ya todos habían armado su mini reunión, uniendo varias mesas, Jacob, estaba un poco apartado y llevaba unas gafas de sol, ¡seguramente había pasado una noche de tragos! , no me extrañaba nada, siempre hacia lo mismo después de una discusión. Me senté a su lado, y pude comprobar mi teoría, el olor a alcohol era insoportable. Solo me saludo con una medio sonrisa, al examinar a los miembros de la reunión, me sorprendió no ver a Tanya , una de sus amigas alego que hoy no se sentía bien, pero que asignaran sus tareas que ella en la noche ayudaría gustosa…por otro lado, Edward estaba en un extremo de la mesa muy concentrado en lo que Alice decía.

Esa noche no había mucho trabajo, habían algunas obras de teatro preparadas para los estudiantes, además, se llevarían a cabo algunos juegos entre los inscritos de primaria, Alice no necesitaba gran ayuda, solo requería del apoyo de tres personas que atendieran la cafetería ya que lo que se vendiera esa noche, seria para los fondos, los demás solo debían organizar la disciplina, quedamos en encontrarnos todos a las 7 de la noche.

Jacob no me dirigió la palabra y no decidí cuestionarlo por su paradero la noche anterior, era más que normal que después del desplante que yo le había hecho iría con sus amigos, nos despedimos con un pequeño beso, y me fui a mi siguiente clase, donde estaba prácticamente sola.

Llevaba una aburrida hora de clases cuando mi celular vibro en mi bolsillo.

"_te veo en la biblioteca, en 5 minutos, necesito hablar contigo"_

¡Era Edward!, quería que nos viéramos, ¿en la escuela? Lo dude por algunos segundos, pero, si en algo debía darle crédito al chico, era en lo cuidadoso que resultaba ser con todo esto del trato, me lo había demostrado ya varias veces, apenas anoche, había desaparecido al ver a mi padre, además, esta clase se estaba volviendo insoportable. Solo buscaba pretextos para ocultar lo que en realidad quería, ¡verlo! , así que decidí ir, excusándome con el maestro, diciendo que necesitaba ir al tocador "Cosas de mujeres", dije las palabras mágicas para que me dejara salir sin ningún problema.

Los pasillos estaban solos, iba caminado en dirección a la biblioteca cuando alguien me tapo con fuerza la boca, tomándome de la cintura y me arrastro en dirección a un pequeño cuarto de aseo, sentí como la sangre se me iba del rostro, mi corazón se detuvo inmediatamente, la persona cerró la puerta y me giro dejándome ver su rostro.

-¡Edward!..Me has pegado un susto- le grite dándole un golpe en el pecho, este chico no era normal, todo con el era diferente y a decir verdad, eso me gustaba. El no dejaba de reírse y no pude evitar contagiarme y me reí al tiempo.

-hola- saludo poniéndose muy serio y colocando una de sus suaves manos sobre mi mejilla y la otra contra la pared muy cerca de mi rostro.

-hola- salude de vuelta, y sentí mis mejillas arder al sentir su penetrante mirada- ¿Qué necesitabas decirme? y en un cuarto de aseo…

- en otro lugar no podía hacer esto - puso su mano en mi nuca y en movimiento rápido, me beso, me beso de una forma exigente pero a la vez tierna y como era de esperarse le respondí de la misma manera, sentía en mi estomago miles de explosiones, sus palabras, sus besos, la adrenalina y el ver todo lo que hacia por verme, eran las causante.

Corto el beso, pero sin apartarse de mi.

- ¿y decirte?...bueno, quería decirte dos cosas...- hablaba con dificultad ya que le faltaba el aire, igual que a mi- primero...decirte que me declaro un adicto a tus besos- afirmo regalándome una hermosa sonrisa picara, su ocurrencia me hizo sonreír, yo también me declaraba adicta, necesitaba sus besos - y segundo…avisarte que paso por ti a las 8 de la noche…-¿Qué? Y ¿las actividades?

-pero… y Alice?...tenemos

-hoy no hay nada importante, Alice puede arreglárselas con dos ayudantes menos ¿no crees?- me dio un pequeño beso, así no era nada difícil convencerme- invéntale que te sientes mal o algo así.

-y si no quiero ir- abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero sin dejar de sonreir.

-pues, me tocaría aceptarle esa invitación a cenar al señor Swan y seguramente hablar de lo bien que se porta su hijita- amenazo jugando con mi cabello, pero en su voz no había enojo todo parecía un juego, el maldito sabia que no necesitaba de sus chantajes para convencerme.

- otra vez chantajeándome ¿eh?...que bajo eres Edward a que punto has llegado por conseguir a una chica- afirme siguiendo el juego.

-una chica como tú…lo vale-di un pequeño jadeo, este chico si sabía como convencerme, así que hice algo que ni yo me esperaba ¡lo bese!, lo atraje a mi con fuerza, no se si era por el encierro o por lo fogosa que se estaba volviendo la situación, pero, sentía mi cuerpo en llamas- uff- se separo de mi para respirar- definitivamente esta es la mejor compra que he hecho- soltó divertido, pero no sabia a que se refería- ¡mis 30 besos!- afirmo al verme la cara de confusión.

-¿30?...ja! creo que te debo menos que eso.

-¿podíamos dejarlo en un número indefinido?- mi sonrisa le dio la respuesta.

- Nos vemos a las 8…te espero en el mismo lugar en el que me recogiste el sábado ¿vale?- me escuchaba y no podía creerlo, estaba decidida a continuar esta locura con Edward Cullen.

-esta bien...y ponte algo cómodo-no quise perder tiempo preguntando cuales serian sus planes, sabia de antemano que no tendría respuesta. Nos despedimos con un pequeño beso, estaba decidida a llevar a cabo esta pequeña aventura con Edward, me repetía mentalmente _"solo son dos citas mas"_ _"nadie se va a enterar" "Jacob no tiene por que sufrir"_

En la tarde practique frente al espejo miles de forma de decirle a Alice, que hoy no podría ayudarla, pero todo fue en vano ya que no fui capaz de decírselo de frente así que decidí llamarla, y después de tanto ensayar solo pude decir _"Alice tengo una terrible migraña _" tenia que buscar una excusa nueva para zafarme de las cosas , sorprendentemente no hubo mucho drama con mi pretexto, pero me hizo jurarle que no la abandonaría con las demás actividades y yo acepte inmediatamente.

El resto del día no tuve noticia alguna de Jacob, y decidí no llamarlo ni hablarle por lo menos no por hoy, no quería que el remordimiento me atacara.

Aunque no era una experta como Alice, sabía muy bien que usar para sentirme cómoda, seguramente la cita de hoy no seria a un lugar elegante y lujoso, así que busque unos ajustados jeans Levi's, un top verde y una sandalias semi altas, que eran muy cómodas, deje mi cabello suelto, metí todo lo necesario en mi cartera y a las 8: 05, baje por las escaleras, iba un poquito atrasada.

-¿vas para la escuela hija?- pregunto mi mamá, saliendo de la nada, haciéndome pegar un brinco.

-Mamá...eh…si claro, ya sabes tengo que ayudar- otra de mis mentiras.

- me parece perfecto hija, tu papá ya esta en la habitación, llego cansado del trabajo, creo que necesita un masaje…

-¡ya mamá!, dejémoslo en lo del masaje por favor, no mas información- soltó una fuerte carcajada y me dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando salí, pude divisar el auto de Edward a lo lejos, camine tan deprisa como pude, cuando llegue, me miro de pies a cabeza.

-siento haber llegado tarde...es que mi mamá..

-no hay ningún problema…solo han sido diez minutos- dijo sonriéndome, me lleve una gran sorpresa, a Jacob no le gustaba que lo hiciera esperar y en una situación como esta lo habría encontrado echando chispas.

Se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla – estas preciosa- susurro en mí oído, con su suave voz, devolviendo las explosiones en mi estomago, el se veía sencillamente perfecto, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, un suéter negro, me encantaba ese color en su piel, y unos tenis Nike del mismo color - ¡vamos!

Nuevamente se dirigió a Olympia, en el camino hablamos un poco de las ocurrencias de Alice, del equipo y de cosas muy vagas.

Esta vez llegamos a lo que aparentemente era un club, había un gran letrero ¡Latino´s Club!, el bajo de la música llegaba hasta el auto.

-llegamos… ¡hoy vamos a Bailar!- la idea no me disgusto para nada, bailar era algo que se me daba bien, después de ser obligada por mi mamá a tomar clases de pequeña, era en lo único que era un poco coordinada.

-¿y aquí no nos encontraremos con nadie conocido?- pregunte asustada cuando nos dirigíamos a la puerta de aquel lugar.

-Bella, todos están en la escuela, Además, este sitio no es muy concurrido por las personas de Forks- sus palabras me tranquilizaron, entramos al club.

Era un lugar espacioso, había luces de todos colores, además, de una pista de baile gigantesca, el sitio era bonito, y parecía algo exclusivo, y como era de esperarse, con Edward Cullen no era necesario hacer ninguna fila para entrar.

Un amable mesero nos ubico en una mesa, pedí un coctel para mi y Edward algo mas fuerte, la música que se escuchaba, era bastante pegajosa, rítmica, divertida. Nunca habría imaginado a Edward en un sitio de estos y bailando esta clase de música.

- a lo que vinimos- dijo dándole un sorbo a su trago y poniéndose de pie. Me ofreció su mano y la tome inmediatamente. Caminamos hacia la pista de baile.

Edward me acerco a su cuerpo, y comenzamos a movernos al compas de la música, sin apartar nuestras miradas, tenia que aceptarlo Edward bailaba demasiado bien y era muy divertido. Pasamos mucho tiempo sin sentarnos, y bailando varias canciones.

Una canción suave, pero con mucho ritmo comenzó a sonar **1**, Edward me giro para que quedara su pecho pegado a mi espalda, pasaba sensualmente sus manos por mi caderas, produciendo en mi sensaciones inexplicables, todos los movimientos eran muy sexys y el baile se había vuelto un juego de seducción, de deseo.

La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió. Me gire para quedar de frente y pude ver el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, enrede mis manos en su cuello y moví mis caderas al ritmo de la música apretándolas contra su cuerpo.

-¡para Bella! Para o no voy a poder controlarme- pidió con voz ronca ¡Dios! Eso había sonado tan sexy, me gustaba sentirme deseada y no quería parar el juego, estaba jugando con candela y me moría por quemarme con ese fuego.

-¿y si no quiero parar?- pregunte coquetamente. Edward suspiro pesadamente y me apretó con fuerza de la cintura, dándome un beso salvaje, lleno de deseo y pasión.

-yo tampoco quiero parar- dijo terminando de derretirme, y eso fue todo lo que necesite para decidirme.

-¿vamos a otro lugar?-pregunte mordiéndome el labio, el me regalo una sonrisa torcida que tome como aprobación, agarro una de mis manos y caminamos hacia el mesero, pago la cuenta y salimos del lugar rápidamente.

Edward manejo como un loco, y le tomo solo la mitad del tiempo llegar a su objetivo, en el camino solo cruzábamos miradas y yo no poda dejar de morderme las uñas nerviosa de la decisión que había tomado. En menos de lo que pude imaginar, estábamos frente a su cabaña, sentí un poco de nervios al ver aquel lugar, pero no quería echarme para atrás.

Busco las llaves en su bolsillo y entramos al lugar, todo estaba en silencio, prendió algunas luces.

-espera un momento- pidió entrando a lo que aparentemente era una habitación, después de unos minutos salió, yo no me había movido de mi sitio, se acerco a mí, y estrellándome contra la puerta me volvió a besar, me fascinaba su forma de actuar, me enloquecía, su seguridad.

Caminamos a tientas hacia la habitación, cuando llegamos ahí, Edward se separo de mí, dejándome apreciar el sitio. Había una hermosa cama de dos cuerpos, en el ambiente había música del mismo estilo de la del club **2,** había un gran televisor y un gran sillón donde Edward ya se encontraba sentado, lo mire un poco extrañada.

-Bella…baila para mi- pidió subiéndole el volumen a la música con un control remoto, su petición no me molesto, al contrario se me antojo muy sexy. Sin decir una sola palabra desabroche mis sandalias quedando descalza, y deje que la música me guiara moviendo mi cuerpo lentamente, pude ver como me miraba con lujuria y esto me provocaba mas, pase mis manos lentamente por mi cuerpo, me gire dándole la espalda y estaba a punto de deshacerme de mi top, cuando sentí a Edward pegado a mi cuerpo, agarrando con fuerzas mis caderas, restregando su erección contra mi.

-déjame ayudarte-susurro en mi oído, me giro en un movimiento rápido y me beso de esa forma salvaje que me encantaba. Me recostó sobre la cama, ubicándose sobre mí, sin separarse de mis labios.

-¿estas segura de hacer esto Bella?...Por que yo me muero por hacerlo- ¿Cómo podía preguntarme eso?, que no veía como me ponía? lo bese en respuesta. Nuestras respiraciones eran más que aceleradas, mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

Sus labios solo dejaron los míos, para deslizarse por mi cuello y por mis hombros descubiertos. Mis manos se movían nerviosamente por su espalda, se aparto un poco de mi, sacándose la camisa de golpe y dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso, hice uso de la poca fuerza que poseía para girarlo y quedar sobre el, mis labios necesitaban probar su cuerpo, pase mi lengua por sus labios bajando por su barbilla, pasando por su pecho, jugando con su ombligo y regresando nuevamente a sus labios. Me sentía poderosa al escucharlo gemir.

Podía sentir su erecto miembro debajo de mi parte más sensible, que ahora palpitaba pidiéndolo a gritos, me senté sobre el, para poder quitarme el top. Edward me tomo por los hombros y me acerco a el para besarme, no pude evitar gemir al sentir como sus frías manos recorrían mi espalda haciéndome erizar. Con un poco de trabajo me libero de mi fastidioso brasier y girándome nuevamente, contemplo por unos segundos mis pechos haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

-Bella, me estas volviendo loco- susurro antes de besar mis pechos, jugaba con mis pezones y mis gemidos cada vez se hacían mas fuerte, deseaba a Edward Cullen mas de lo que me imaginaba y el lo sabia.

Bajo la cremallera de mis jeans y los jalo con fuerza dejándome solo con mi diminuta tanga, el también se libero de sus jeans, ahora estábamos a la par, paso su lengua por la zona de la pelvis enviando ondas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Deslizo suavemente la última prenda que me quedaba dejándome completamente desnuda, mi cuerpo no soportaba mas, las sensaciones eran inexplicables.

-¡EDWARD! HAZLO YA- pedí bastante desesperada, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi, mi cuerpo lo pedía, ya basta de tantos preámbulos.

Edward se zafo de esos estúpidos bóxers y libero su gran erección, se inclino a un cajón al lado de su cama, dándome una perfecta visión de su trasero, tomo un condón, yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso ¡malditas hormonas! Me enceguecían. después de colocarlo, tomo una de mis pierna ubicándola sobre su hombro y agarro la otra con fuerza, eleve un poco las caderas, mi centro estaba listo para recibirlo, y de un tirón lo sentí dentro de mi, solté un grito de placer, y pude sentir como su agarre en mi piel se hacia mas fuerte.

Edward embistió con fuerza mi cuerpo, volviéndome loca de placer.

-"Edward no pares"- pedí con un hilo de voz, esto pareció alentarlo más ya que sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y placenteros. Apreté con fuerza el edredón perdiéndome en las infinidades de sensaciones que experimentaba mi cuerpo, nuestros gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, y yo me deleitaba viendo su rostro descompuesto, nuestras miradas nunca se abandonaron haciendo todo más excitante.

El placer llego a su máximo y sentí como mis pierna se tensaban, mis manos se aferraron con mas fuerzas a las sabanas y al sentir el clímax arquee mi espalda, cerré mis ojos con fuerza disfrutando de todos las cosquillas que sentía y una pequeña lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, después de unos segundo sentí como Edward llegaba también dando un fuerte gemido.

Le di un pequeño beso a mi pierna y la aparto de su hombro, saco su miembro de mi, y con delicadeza se acomodo a mi lado, yo no conseguía calmar mi respiración, este había sido sin lugar a dudas el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi viva, con Ja.., no quería ni siquiera pensar en su nombre para no arruinar el momento, pero fue imposible no hacerlo.

-esto… esta mal- dije entre jadeos.

-a mi me parece que ha estado muy bien…- dijo girando mi rostro y dándome un dulce beso en los labios- increíble diría yo- Edward podía hacerme olvidar de todo con solo hablar, respondí al beso inmediatamente.

-sabes que no me refiero a eso…Edward….tu y yo no somos nada y esto esta mal ¡lo sabes!- me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿no somos nada?- pregunto con un poco de rabia- A mi no me parece… creo que tenemos algo.

- si, un trato…nada más- dije un tanto triste, dio un fuerte suspiro separándose de mí, mirando al lado contrario.

-Bella, tengo que confesarte algo - dijo seriamente y sentí de pronto un escalofrió, clavo de nuevo sus ojos verdes sobre los míos- esta ha sido una de las mejores noche que he pasado en mi vida...y no quiero que se termine lo que sea que tenemos, últimamente siento que no tengo la fuerza para estar lejos de ti - ¿Qué?, me quede helada en mi lugar Dios y yo que pensaba que esto solo seria una aventura, esto estaba tomando un giro inesperado.

* * *

**Hola chiks...espero que haya sido de su agrado el capi...si no lo fue : ( aff lo siento mucho… pero fue lo que vi en mi imaginación jeje…. No piensen que Bella es una cualquiera no lo es…pero es que ¿quien pude resistirse a Edward??? Jejejeje**

**ahh chikss tengo portada cortesía de mi amiga Marisol la pueden ver el perfil…me dicen q tal?? Jejeje Gracias amiga ; )**

**Niñas gracias por todo su apoyo…por ser tan lindas conmigo…y por sus hermosos comentarios…no me canso de leerlos. ; )…..**

**Esta vez no hay adelantó jajaja porque ya empecé a trabajar y ahora si me esta quedando de cabeza escribir, pero no se preocupen que no las voy a abandonar…**

**Besos niñas y nos vemos en el próximo capi… ; )**


	9. Decisiones

Este cap va dedicado para todas las lectoras chilenas de chantajes, animo niñas…desde Colombia les envió toda mi buena vibra ¿estan bien? Espero que si.. ; )

**Klaudia T, Valinight, Kusamely, Stella Rivas, Evelyncita, Barbiuu, noimporta. ..cullen., LoretoDePattinson, Maggitolinda, cullen's nicky, xikiss Cullen, , ', Victoria Marie Bowen, karin Cullen, , Evedie, RockxAndxRoll, k.m.g.c, Tsuki-no-Haruka, JokerxAmu, Laliii Cullen, lady blue vampire, Jane C. Carter, Alyssa Black.**

**SI ME FALTO ALGUNA PERDONEME : (  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**¡Decisiones!**

- si, un trato…nada más- dije un tanto triste, dio un fuerte suspiro separándose de mí, mirando al lado contrario.

-Bella, tengo que confesarte algo - dijo seriamente y sentí de pronto un escalofrió, claro de nuevo sus ojos verdes sobre los míos- esta ha sido una de las mejores noche que he pasado en mi vida...y no quiero que se termine lo que sea que tenemos, últimamente siento que no tengo la fuerza para estar lejos de ti - ¿Qué?, me quede helada en mi lugar Dios y yo que pensaba que esto solo seria una aventura, esto estaba tomando un giro inesperado.

- ¡Bella! – Llamó después de algunos segundos de silencio - ¿en que estas pensando?... me estas volviendo loco- ni siquiera me gire a mirarlo, abrí la boca un par de veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

Todavía no lograba asimilar las palabras de Edward, me había quedado simplemente estática. Cuando pude reaccionar y analizar la magnitud del problema, me di cuenta que en realidad no sabia que responderle. Agarre con rapidez las sabanas que estaban a mi alcance y me envolví en ellas, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a lo que suponía era el baño. Entre a este sin mirar atrás, ignorando a Edward completamente. Me mire al espejo por unos segundos.

Entre a la ducha y deje correr el agua fría sobre mi, esto siempre me ayudaba, necesitaba pensar, realmente necesitaba correr de este lugar. El remordimiento me golpeo con fuerza, ¿Cómo pude haber llegado a la cama con Edward?...me había dejado llevar por tantas cosas, pero, en estos momentos era inútil torturarme, ya bastante tenia con lo que acababa de escuchar de sus labios, esto era algo mas para el y maldita sea, lo que mas rabia me daba era confirmar que para mi también lo era, esa era la única razón de haber llegado a este punto con el. Había un trato, el podía chantajearme cuando quisiera, el lo sabia y yo estaba segura que no necesitaba de eso para que yo cayera en sus brazos.

Yo tampoco tenia la fuerza para estar alejada de el, y menos, después de esta noche, sentí un fuerte escalofrió en mi cuerpo, sentía miedo, de lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿Como un completo extraño había llegado y en menos de dos semanas había puesto mi mundo de cabeza?

De pronto sentí su presencia en el lugar, estaba ahí y me miraba, yo no era capaz de voltear a verlo, me había comportado como una niña tonta, lo había dejado sin una respuesta, cerré los ojos con fuerza para esperar lo que tenia que decirme, pero sus palabras no llegaron y por el contrario, sentí como se aproximaba, podía sentirlo detrás de mi.

Me agarro de los brazos y en un movimiento suave pero firme me arrastro haciéndome quedar pegada a su cuerpo, mi pecho contra su espalda, y lo que era peor para mi, su miembro contra mi cuerpo, me fue imposible no soltar un gemido ante su contacto, su piel me quemaba. Respiro cerca a mi oído haciéndome erizar, pude sentir como sonreía y el frio que anteriormente había sentido con el agua, ahora se convertía en un calor insoportable.

Aparto con delicadeza mi cabello, colocándolo a un lado y dejando libre mi cuello, que empezó a besar tiernamente, sus labios se fueron deslizando por mi columna y con cada beso sentía miles de punzadas de placer en mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos instintivamente perdiéndome así nuevamente en mis sensaciones ¡mala idea! sentí como por mis piernas corría ahora un liquido tibio, y mi cuerpo no se sentía para nada firme ¿Por qué me hacia esto?, lo deseaba tanto, pero, nada estaba claro entre los dos, finalmente mi boca se abrió antes de que pudiera llegar al final de mi espalda.

- Edward, no – pero, mi voz no sonó con la firmeza que yo hubiera querido, me las ingenie para soltarme de el y girarme, el se puso de pie y ¡maldita sea! No sabia que era peor, si tenerlo contra mi espalda o tener su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía – tenemos que hablar. – era verdad, debíamos hablar, aunque en estos momentos, viéndolo ahí tan perfecto, desnudo, frente a mi, lo ultimo que se me ocurría era hablar, mi lado morboso proyectaba en mi cabeza solo imágenes y fantasías que en ese momento podía hacer realidad. Si, definitivamente hablar no iba a ser tan sencillo.

- ¿no podemos dejar la conversación para después? – pidió con voz ronca, agarrándome nuevamente con fuerza y apretándome contra el, iba a dar mi repuesta pero mi replica murió en sus labios, que me devoraban y mis piernas ahora temblaban.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunte casi lloriqueando.

- no, Bella, ¿por que me haces esto, tu, a mi? – devolvió pegando su frente contra la mía, su pregunta me sorprendió.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

- ¿Qué, que haces? – pregunto como si el tema fuera gracioso, se separo de mi, tomo mi rostro entre sus frías manos obligándome a mirarlo directamente a los ojos - ¿que no es obvio?... me haces desearte como un loco, cuando estoy cerca a ti no puedo pensar claramente… ¡me encantas!... – ¿por que? ¿Por qué sabia como hacer para derretirme? Sus palabras eran más de lo que esperaba, volvió a besarme, con desespero y yo ya había olvidado todo lo que me obligaba a detenerme, me deje llevar nuevamente por el momento perdiéndome en sus labios.

Edward me acorralo contra la pared, besaba mi cuello, mis hombros, mis pechos, el agua ahora corría pos nuestros cuerpos, asiendo todo mas excitante, el frio del agua era consumida por el calor que expulsábamos.

Edward se separo de mí y apago el fluido de agua, solo se escuchaba en el lugar nuestra respiración y el maldito retumbar de mi corazón, se acerco nuevamente a mi, pero esta vez sus labios no fueron hacia los míos, no, ahora se encontraban haciendo otro recorrido por la línea de mi abdomen, lentamente se arrodillo, y su lengua jugueteo con mi ombligo, ¡no podía estar mas mojada! ¡Era imposible!

Sus labios ahora se pasearon por mi pelvis pero, pasando directamente hacia mis piernas ignorando completamente la zona de mi cuerpo que más lo necesitaba. Suavemente abrió mis piernas y no hubo resistencia, quería que hiciera de todo conmigo.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando sentí como sus dedos apartaban los pliegues de mi vagina y su respiración me producía cosquillas insoportables, deliciosamente insoportables sobre esta zona, la punta de su lengua rozo suavemente mi clítoris, mis piernas temblaron y mis manos se aferraron a su cabello, respiro nuevamente con fuerza contra mi piel y yo no soportaba mas, empezó haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua, haciéndome gemir ruidosamente, los movimientos se fueron intensificando haciéndome jalar su cabello y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, Edward bajaba el ritmo ¡estaba jugando conmigo!

Introdujo dos dedos en mi cavidad, y de manera sincronizada movía sus dedos y su lengua contra mí, el placer era insoportable, aparte mis manos de el y las enrede en mi cabello. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi límite a mi máximo de placer, Edward se detuvo, haciéndome sentir un poco enojada. Si, definitivamente el jugaba con mi cordura.

- vamos…no soporto mas – se puso de pie y me tomo de la mano, obedecí atontada y camine a su lado. Me tumbe en su cama, el tomo otro condón de su mesa de noche, ¿como hacia para pensar en todo? Yo solo podía pensar en el.

Cuando subió a la cama, abrí mis piernas instintivamente, mi cuerpo lo necesita, quería que me hiciera suya por segunda vez en la noche… ¡estaba perdida!

Se arrodillo en la cama, colocando torpemente el condón, eso solo me demostraba que estaba igual de ansioso que yo, pensamiento que me hizo sonreír mentalmente, gracias al cielo consiguió hacerlo y rápidamente se acomodo encima de mi y de un tirón lo sentí dentro de mi sin moverse, beso mis labios suavemente y sus embestidas dieron inicio pasando de un ritmo normal a uno desesperado, no tuve que esperar demasiado para llegar al máximo de placer, enterré mis uñas en sus hombros cerrando los ojos, al sentir como mi orgasmo llegaba.

- mírame…mírame Bella- pidio entrecortadamente, abrí mis ojos de golpe encontrándome con los suyos y no soporte mas, solté un gemido demasiado fuerte y por segunda vez en la noche toque el cielo, grite su nombre casi desesperada "Edward" . En ningún momento se detuvo, por el contrario acelero mas, haciéndome la sensación mas prolongada, después de unos segundos un fuerte gruñido me aviso que el había llegado.

Se dejo caer, esta vez sobre mí, dándome cortos besos en las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y una sonrisa de estúpida se dibujo en mi rostro "me vuelves loco, lo juro" afirmo antes de separarse de mi, se puso de pie, se saco el condón botándolo en una cesta cercana y luego entro al baño.

Me acosté boca abajo, mire el reloj sobre la mesa 1: 30 am, todavía era temprano, además, teníamos una conversación pendiente. Volvió después de algunos minutos y se acomodo nuevamente a mi lado.

Se recargo sobre su codo mirándome de frente.

- ¿recuerdas que dije que era adicto a tus besos? – pregunto apartando con su otra mano un mechón de cabello que me tapaba medio rostro.

Yo solo asentí.

– bueno…ahora puedo declararme adicto a ti completamente… soy adicto a Bella Swan - otra vez me hacia sonreír con sus ocurrencias – soy adicto a tus ojos, a tu nariz – iba delineando cada parte mencionada con sus dedos – a tus labios, tu piel – paso sus dedos por mi espalda – estoy loco por ti, ¿te das cuenta que si hay algo mas?

- lo hay...y me asusta… sabes cual es mi situación… sabes lo difícil y complicado que es todo esto… Edward esto no puede seguir…hay personas que pueden salir muy lastimadas – y con esto me refería a Jacob.

- no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo… - afirmo sonriendo – solo te pido que vivamos el momento, no se que pueda pasar mañana…y se que las cosas entre los dos no han sido nada normales…pero, solo esperemos...por ahora solo te pido la ultima cita que me debes…después veremos que pasa con todo esto… ¿si? – lo que me pedía era razonable, no debía exagerar. Además, no quería estar separada de el, sabia las consecuencias que tal vez podría tener seguir con esto, pero no quería terminar este algo.

- ¿después?…no creo que pueda haber mucho entre nosotros…sabes como son las cosas con Jacob…

-shh – puso uno de sus dedos sobre mi labio callándome – vive el momento y no me dañes el mío hablando de el – acerco sus labios a los míos, besándome con ternura, no había pasión, ni desespero en sus labios, solo ternura.

Estuvimos un tiempo así, sin hablar, solo mirándonos o besándonos, el silencio no era nada incomodo, al contrario, se sentía bien.

La melodía de un celular se escucho, era el mío, no me acordaba donde había dejado mi cartera, pero, se escuchaba cerca, en la cama, me incorpore y busque el sonido, el aparato estaba en el bolsillo de mis jeans. Cuando vi la pantalla, quede estática ¡Jacob!, mire a Edward, buscando una sugerencia sobre lo que debía hacer.

-contesta, si no lo haces, será sospechoso – afirmo incorporándose, obedecí al instante, el tenia razón si no contestaba, seria raro.

-hola- salude un poco dudosa.

- ¿Dónde rayos estas metida? – pregunto gritándome.

- en mi casa…estoy en mi casa

-¿Por qué no me contestabas? No, mejor… ¿Por qué no viniste a la escuela? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Maldita sea Bella! Te he llamado muchas veces – no había escuchado el sonido del celular, seguramente lo había hecho cuando estaba en el club. - ¡respóndeme! ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- son demasiadas preguntas Jacob….cálmate…mira... no fui a la escuela porque tenia migraña me quede dormida y pues no escuche el celular hasta ahora... Discúlpame Jacob.

- ¿otra vez migraña? ¿Te sientes bien? – ahora parecía preocupado y eso solo me hacia sentir como una basura.

- estoy bien jake, gracias por preguntar.

-discúlpame por haberte hablado así amor y por llamar a esta hora es que de verdad estaba preocupado….pensé que no quería hablar conmigo…soy un tonto ¿cierto?... ¿me perdonas? ¿Nos vemos mañana amor?

- si, claro – respondí mirando a Edward, que jugaba con un mechón de mi cabello.

- te amo…que no se te olvide amor, Te amo - ¡maldita sea!, no sabia que responder – y tu a mi? – siempre me preguntaba lo mismo cuando no había respuesta de mi parte.

- yo también…

- ¿tu también que? Amor – pregunto divertido, iba a contestar, pero Edward retiro el celular de mi mano y presiono la tecla roja.

-¡Edward!

- ¡suficiente!... ¿nos vamos? – se aparto de mi poniéndose de pie, busco su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, imite su acción, pero, esta vez el silencio me molestaba.

-¿estas celoso? – mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, me miro pasmado, porque se me ocurría pensar algo así, ¿celoso? No, como podía pensar eso, era una tonta – lo siento, claro que no lo estas… mala pregunta – me gire para recoger la blusa tirada en el piso, cuando estaba a punto de colocármela, el ya se encontraba frente a mi.

- si, Bella, estoy celoso… no quería escucharte decirle un "te amo" después de haber estado conmigo, se que es una tontería pero… - ¡si estaba celoso! – pero, si me gustaría saberlo… ¿lo amas? Ahora la sorprendida era yo…. ¿lo amaba?

- el es muy lindo conmigo, se ha portado bien y pues…

- si bla, bla pero… ¿lo amas? – pregunto arqueando una ceja.

- lo quiero…como no quererlo si es…

- Bella, no respondes a mi pregunta – su presión me tenía desesperada.

- Edward, pensé que lo amaba, pero ahora mismo no me siento segura…. Si lo amara no habría hecho todo esto ¿no crees? – Estaba siendo muy sincera – ¿contesto con mi respuesta?

- demasiado…ahora vamos, mira la hora que es – me dio un pequeño beso y cuando terminamos de arreglarnos salimos de la cabaña, en el camino no podía dejar de mirarlo, era imposible.

Cuando llegamos le indique que me dejara en la esquina, pero me dio un NO rotundo "ni loco te voy a dejar aquí sola, te llevo hasta la puerta de tu casa"… bueno a esta hora seguramente nadie nos vería. Nos despedimos y quedo en avisarme sobre nuestra próxima cita, desde ya me sentía ansiosa por ver ahora que se le ocurriría para verme.

Caí en mi cama, pero, no tenia sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en el, en sus caricias, sus besos, sus suaves manos tocándome y lo mas fuerte para mi ¡sus palabras!, el sabia que decir, como decir y cuando decir, cosas para hacerme caer.

Mi situación era más que complicado, ¿hasta donde iba a llegar esto? ¿Qué iba a pasar con Jacob? ¿Con Edward? ¿Con nosotros?, "vive el momento" me recordé y deje atrás todas mis preocupaciones para perderme en los recuerdos, pase mis manos por mis labios, cerrando los ojos reviviendo el sabor se sus labios.

No quería despertarme, estaba teniendo un sueño que no quería acabar, pero, no podía faltar, anoche no había ayudado a Alice y si no iba a la escuela, ella era capaz de venirme a buscar y llevarme arrastrada.

La clase que tenia era sola, no compartía con nadie conocido, por lo menos no tenia que aguantar por unas horas la historia de Alice sobre el día anterior, las preguntas de Jacob o las insistentes miradas de Edward, aunque a decir verdad, la ultima opción no me disgustaba nada.

Cuando llego la hora del receso, recibí un mensaje , no tenia ni que mirar la pantalla para saber que era mi desesperada amiga avisándome de una reunión.

"te espero en la cafetería -.- ¡nada de migrañas! ¿Ok?"

¡Ok!, cuando llegue a la cafetería, ahí estaban todos los del dichoso comité, bueno, no todos, Jacob no estaba por ninguna parte, me acerque al grupo, y ahí estaba Edward con su penetrante mirada, me saludo con una sonrisa disimulada y no pude evitar sonreír en respuesta, pero nuestro medio saludo se vio interrumpido por unas enormes manos que cubrían mis ojos.

-¡Jacob!- afirme y soltó inmediatamente.

- hola amor – saludo girándose y dándome un beso enorme, esos de película, de los que el nunca me daba. Cuando por fin me libero para poder respirar y seguir hacia la reunión, todos nos miraban con la boca abierta, todos, excepto Edward, que miraba en otra dirección, no pude evitar sentirme mal, esa maldita opresión en mi pecho, remordimiento, pero esta vez era un estupidez, sentía que estaba engañando a Edward, ¡era una estúpida!, preocupándome por el, cuando el verdadero engañado estaba a mi lado.

Alice, nos explico que esa noche habría una clase de casino, juegos de azar y todo, que deberíamos tener nuestros uniformes y cada uno atender un juegos, bueno, esta vez la actividad no seria tan aburrida, Alice y yo venderíamos las entradas al lugar, y los demás se repartieron los juegos.

Mi amiga nos entrego al final de las clases un paquete con los uniformes.

-tu vienes conmigo Bella… - afirmo mi Alice, a lo que Jacob no estuvo muy de acuerdo.

-Alice, ¿no puedo tener a mi novia un solo día?

-¡claro!...pero hoy no…hoy se va conmigo para mi casa…Jake hoy seremos la carta de presentación del casino, debemos vernos divinas…

-ok, ok…adiós amor, me dio un beso en los labios y a Alice le revolcó el cabello juguetonamente y se alejo de nosotras.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de de los Cullen, pude ver el volvo de Edward estacionado en la puerta, ¡estaba en casa!, bueno ¿y que esperaba?, esta era su casa, vivía aquí, era apenas lógico verlo ahí a la hora del almuerzo.

Esme me saludo con uno de sus maternales abrazos, ella siempre era tan cariñosa conmigo.

- querida, ya te extrañaba, hace tiempo no te veía, que bueno que hoy almuerces con nosotros... – afirmo acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa mientras Alice y yo le ayudamos con los platos - ¡Edward! – llamo Esme, y al escuchar ese nombre mi cuerpo se tenso, escuche como tiraban una puerta y unos pasos por las escaleras.

Cuando llego al comedor, el Edward de antes volvió, ni siquiera me miro, me ignoro completamente ¿pero que le pasaba?

- yo como arriba – afirmo aburrido, tomando el plato y regresando a su habitación. Sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la cara, ¡era un maldito bipolar!, "cálmate Bella" me repetía una y otra vez, respirando profundo, si no pensaba en otra cosa, juraría que podía llorar.

- ese niño es un maleducado… no se que voy a hacer con el…bueno niñas será un almuerzo de chicas…tu papá tampoco viene – dijo triste. Comimos solo las tres, nos reímos hablando de todo un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las razones por las que el estúpido de Edward me había ignorado, ¿Qué me había perdido?

Después de comer, mi amiga y yo subimos a su habitación, tome una ducha rápida y saque mi atuendo de el paquete, el conjunto consistía en un diminuto short negro, una blusa de tiras blanca y un pequeño chaleco morado, Alice me tiro en la cara un pequeño paquete con ropa interior "todo es nuevo" "elige lo que quieras", siempre era así con ella.

-¡sexy! – afirmo mi amiga después de terminar con mi cabello y mi maquillaje – ¡ahora voy yo!…no te dañes el maquillaje – amenazo con el dedo antes de entrar al baño.

No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, tome mi celular del bolso y varias veces busque su número en el directorio, pero cuando intentaba presionar la tecla verde me arrepentía, no quería parecer desesperada…una idea amarga se cruzo por mi cabeza y…si lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo y como lo consiguió me ignoraba… ¡imbécil!, apreté el celular con rabia y una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, ¡había sido una estúpida!

- ¿que te paso? – Pregunto Alice envuelta en una toalla – tienes una cara – me sentía tan impotente ni siquiera podía contarle lo que me pasaba a mi mejor amiga, ¿en que lio me había metido?- últimamente andas algo rara y todavía me debes algunas explicaciones Bella, no me has dicho por que tuve que mentirle a Jacob por ti… ¿Qué pasa? – lo ultimo que quería era seguir mintiendo.

- Alice ahora no quiero hablar, voy por algo de tomar a la cocina ¿quieres algo? – me puse de pie sin esperar su respuesta y baje las escaleras, cuando llegue ahí, saque una soda y me arrime al mesón, sentía tanta rabia, por enésima vez busque en el directorio su nombre, quería gritarle que era un estúpido, que me dijera en la cara las cosas, el solo me había utilizado.

- ¡eres un imbécil Edward!

- y… ¿ahora que hice? – pegue un brinco al escuchar su voz, cuando gire ya estaba muy cerca a mi, demasiado, haciéndome olvidar de todo lo que estaba pensando apenas unos segundos y recordándome lo perfecto que era, llevaba puesto otro de los disfraz de Alice, la misma combinación que nosotras, se veía demasiado sexy – hola – saludo tocando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, y por un momento recordé su grosería, así, que aparte su mano con rabia.

-¿ya no soy invisible? Ahora resulta que ¡existo para ti!

- lo dices por lo de la cena- solo asentí – era para disimular Bella, no crees que seria un poco sospechoso que te saludara ¿Cuándo lo he hecho? El otro día lo hice en clases y Alice no dejo de atacarme con preguntas que si estaba enfermo y cosas así…- ¡tenia razón! Aun así seguía enojada, me había dolido mucho sentirme ignorada por el.

- esta bien...

-¿sigues enojada?- mi silencio le contesto – se como solucionar esto – termino la distancia entre los dos y tomando mi cara entre sus manos apretó sus labios contra los míos, ni siquiera respondí – del 1 al 100…¿de cuanto es el enojo?

-100% respondí contra sus labios.

-ok – me volvió a besar, lentamente, pasando suavemente la punta de su lengua por mis labios, produciéndome cosquillas, ¡perdí! No soporte más, así que ahora mis labios capturaban los suyos.

- ¿ahora? – pregunto separándose de mi.

-60%

-mm tendré que hacerlo mejor – el beso continúo y ¿enojo? ¿Cual enojo? Ya ni siquiera recordaba como me llamaba, no quería separarme de el.

-¿ahora?

-¿ahora? ¿Ahora que? ¿De que me hablas? – pregunte atontada.

Los dos nos reímos, yo de vergüenza y el de suficiencia.

- te ves hermosa y… no he dejado de pensar en ti un solo segundo…no se que me hiciste - ¡me quería matar! ¿Por que? ¿Por que? ¿Como hacia para decir todo lo que yo quería escuchar?

- yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti – acepte bajando la mirada.

_-¡Bella! ¿Donde rayos esta metida?_ – era la voz de mi amiga, nos separamos rápidamente pero, no lo suficiente para disimular nuestro encuentro – Bella que… ¿Edward? ¿Bella?... ¿Qué están..? – Sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos - ¿nos vamos? – y los dos asentimos al tiempo.

- voy por unas cosas a mi habitación, ya regreso – afirmo Edward saliendo de la cocina, y dejándome sola con Alice.

-¿Qué te dijo Edward? No, no quiero decir ¿siquiera te hablo?

- me estaba pidiendo la hora – "_bravo Bella, que respuesta tan original" _mi amiga me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego bufo con fuerza.

-si, claro ¿de que mas podría hablar mi hermano contigo? No sabes las locuras que se me pasaron por la cabeza- afirmo jalándome del brazo y caminado hacia la puerta, gracias al cielo no había sospechado nada.

Cada uno subió a su coche, me sentía un poco tranquila, pero, a la vez preocupada, estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos por Alice, debíamos ser mas cuidadoso, si queríamos seguir con esto, no quería ni pensar lo que diría mi amiga si descubriera algo de lo que estaba haciendo, si llegaba a enterarse algo del trato.

Debía hablar con Edward, tenía claro que no quería ser descubierta y tenia aun mas claro que quería seguir adelante con esto, de eso no había duda y no podíamos cometer un error.

* * *

**Hola mis niñas esta vez no las deje en suspenso… ¿les gusto el cap.? ¡Espero que si! No saben lo que me ha costado escribir, no tengo tiempo para nada…: ( pero, nunca piensen que voy a abandonar mis fics, nunca lo voy a hacer puedo demorar en actualizar, pero no dejo los fics ¡NUNCA! ; ) JAJAJA**

**Edward es un divino!! ¿¿No?? Jajaja niñas nil gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos de verdad me rio me encanta cuando me dicen que se están comiendo las uñas por el cap o que me van a matar por hacerlas esperar jajaja gracias eso solo me demuestra que les gusta y eso me hace demasiado feliz…**

**Bueno ahora a luchar con el capi de J.P jajaja un beso enorme a todas y mis Chilenas ¡Mucha fuerza!**

**Ya saben quejas, reclamos, comentarios en un rr o un mp …besos ; )  
**


	10. ¡PELIGRO!

¡No tengo perdón! ¡Ja! Pero, gracias por esperar...las quiero mucho! ; )

**¡PELIGRO!**

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?...yo te habría ido a recoger – ese fue el saludo de mi novio al verme bajando del coche.

- estaba con Alice, además tenia mi coche, Jake –respondí haciendo parecer su pregunta una completa estupidez. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Iba a indicarle que entráramos al lugar, pero ágilmente sus brazos me aprisionaron contra la puerta del coche.

-últimamente te siento algo extraña, Bella, ¿pasa algo? – sentí como el corazón se me arrugaba de momento, claro que pasaba algo, pero no podía lastimar a Jacob, el no lo merecía.

- ¿rara? – Mi voz sonó como un chillido, aclare mi garganta nerviosamente – no, no hay nada raro...es solo el estrés de la semana cultural, mira lo que me obliga a usar el demonio de mi amiga – afirme señalando mi cuerpo y haciendo un puchero que sabia no resistiría.

-ahora que lo mencionas…recuérdame darle las gracias a ese demonio por ese traje… te ves demasiado sexy- se pegó a mi con mas fuerza, este era el Jacob que me volvía loca, que pocas veces surgía y que hoy no causaba ningún efecto en mi, ¿Por qué? Todo era culpa de mis remordimientos, pero, ¿Cuáles remordimientos? Al echarle un rápido vistazo a mis recuerdo y revivir la noche anterior, no había ningún rastro de estos en mi conciencia – ¿sabes?, todavía no han llegado muchas personas… podríamos por fin probar los cojines de tu carro – ofreció dándome un profundo beso, ¿que? ¿Ahora si? Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pedido algo de atención en la parte trasera de mi carro mientras el solo jugaba con los botones del radio para sintonizar alguno de sus "importantes" partidos de futbol , con Jacob todos los juegos eran finales. El sexo podía esperar.

Una alarma automática se encendió en mi cabeza "No puedes", pero ¿Por qué no? ¿Se supone que es tu novio? No puedes negártele todo el tiempo.

Los labios de Jacob se movían insistente contra los míos que solo contestaban por inercia. Sentí el ruido de un auto aparcando a nuestro lado y el fuerte sonido de una puerta siendo azotada me sobresalté, abrí los ojos de golpe cortando el beso. ¡Maldita sea! Era Edward que caminaba rápidamente alejándose de nosotros, las punzadas de culpa volvieron.

-¿Qué pasa amor? – negué con la cabeza y volvió a besarme. Un fuerte carraspeo nos interrumpió y agradecí a todos los santos ver el pequeño cuerpo de mi amiga a un lado del carro moviendo un pie impacientemente.

-¿les falta mucho? – Jacob rodo los ojos y se aparto de mi – creo que la ruleta no se va a atender sola…cuando acaben su trabajo pueden ir a un hotel y hacer sus porquerías. Los quiero en sus lugares ¡ahora! – mi novio hizo un ademan militar y dándome un pequeño beso se alejó dejándome con mi amiga que me miraba con ojos asesinos.

-¿Qué? – Pregunte exasperada -¿vamos a recibir a los clientes o te vas a quedar a echarme un sermón?

Me regaló una media sonrisa y caminamos a la entrada del lugar, Alice ultimó algunos detalles con los chicos que atenderían los juegos y las chicas que servirían las bebidas y los pasa boca. Edward estaba sentado en una de las mesas de juego, busque su mirada pero en ningún momento capte su atención. Una sonrisa estúpida se pinto en mi rostro, seguro estaba celoso.

A las 6 de la tarde, dimos inicio al evento. Mi lugar era en la entrada recibiendo a las personas. Ya me dolía la mandíbula de tanto repetir las mismas palabras "buenas noches, bienvenidos" "esperamos que disfruten y bla bla" por el contrario mi amiga se veía feliz y dichosa y su sonrisa se hacia mas ancha cada vez que venían mas personas, era entendible, esto solo le demostraba el éxito que tenia con su evento.

-buen, creo que ya esto esta por acabar…entremos – anuncio Alice finalmente, mis pies no soportaban mas.

Entramos al lugar y las mesas estaban completamente llenas y faltaba poco para que rifaran el premio mayor, me senté en una de las silla sola y aburrida a esperar el final de todo esto, no tenia muchas ganas de apostar, solo quería una ducha tibia y relajante. Mi mirada parecía seguir un juego de tenis desde la mesa de Jacob y la de Edward, los dos estaban bastante entretenidos con sus juegos y mi mente se encaraba de hacer una minuciosa comparación entre ellos.

Poniéndolos en una balanza, intentado ver quien pesaba más, solo logre confundirme, los dos eran realmente guapos, sexys, inteligentes. Pero, mirándolos individualmente me encontraba con Jacob, que fue por muchos años mi mejor amigo y aunque nuestra relación no era la misma de antes, lo seguía queriendo, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle. Luego me encontraba con Edward, que era un completo enigma para mí, era una mezcla entre ternura y seguridad, siempre decía lo que yo quería escuchar y lo que era mejor, sacaba a flote la Bella arriesgada que me gustaba ser y que Jacob simplemente ignoraba.

Estaba en una completa encrucijada y no entendía por que me estresaba tanto. Edward no me estaba pidiendo nada serio y mucho menos que terminara mi relación con Jacob, ¿Qué quería de mí? Bueno, me lo había dicho "que viviéramos el momento", pero, yo estaba segura que quería mas de el.

-¿nos vamos? - la voz de Jacob me sacó de mis conclusiones, solo asentí y me puse de pie. Ya las personas iban evacuando el lugar, y el personal de aseo entraba por la puerta de atrás, Alice tenía todo tan fríamente calculado, ni siquiera necesitaba ayuda. Jacob pasó su mano por mi hombro y caminamos por los estacionamientos.

-¿tienes hambre? – negué con la cabeza.

-solo quiero descansar, me gustaría darme un baño

- yo podría ayudarte con lo del baño ¿sabes?

-eh Jacob… lo…- empecé a tartamudear.

-no me digas ¿migraña? – Preguntó sarcástico – antes me presionabas para que te dedicara tiempo y ahora cuando intento hacerlo solo me desprecias…se que algo te pasa y no me lo quieres decir.

-Tu lo has dicho, antes… ¡creo que a veces las personas se cansan de esperar cosas que tardan en llegar!

-no quiero pelear contigo Bella, ¿ok? , vete a tu casa a descansar… y si estas muy cansada de esperar piensa bien que estas haciendo conmigo – me dio un pequeño beso y camino en dirección contraria.

-eso voy a hacer – dije en un susurro. Claro que lo iba a pensar, sabia que las llamadas de Jacob no se harían esperar, era tan típico en el, armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua y luego llamarme y rogarme intentando calmarla, arrepintiéndose de cada una de sus palabras.

Camine hacia mi coche y ¡oh sorpresa! , ahí estaba Edward y no precisamente esperándome, estaba muy entretenido con la estúpida de Jane que estallaba en risas, la rubia desabrida se encontraba arregostada en la puerta de mi coche y Edward en el suyo, estaban bastante alejados, pero, era mas que obvio la forma en que coqueteaban, sentía unas ganas de tumbarle todos los dientes a Jane. "cálmate Bella" "Cálmate" respire profundo y camine hacia mi coche.

-permiso – pedí tajante a Jane, no si antes lanzarle una mirada de odio al estúpido de Edward, que me respondió con una de sus sonrisitas "maldito, mil veces maldito"

Subí a mi coche y arranque a toda velocidad haciendo rechinar mis llantas. Nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando Jacob hablaba con alguna chica del equipo de porristas, maldita sea ¡Estaba celosa! Le di un fuerte golpe al timón. Pero, ¿con que derecho?

Llegue a mi casa y me encontré con una nota en la nevera.

"amor, no pudimos ir al casino. Tu papá y yo tuvimos que ir a un coctel importante en Port Angeles, te deje algo de comer en el microondas, llegaremos un poco tarde. Con amor. Mamá."

No tenia hambre, solo quería una ducha. Abrí la llave de la tina y me despoje de toda la vestimenta dándole la bienvenida al agua tibia. Estuve un buen rato jugando con la espuma al pasar mi manos por mi cuerpo, fue imposible no imaginarme que eran las de alguien muy diferente, las escenas de la noche anterior se revelaron en mi mente como una película cerré los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos el estaba ahí, mirándome desde el umbral de la puerta.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí, cuando estuvo a un paso de la bañera, se arrodilló y agarrando mi cara entre sus manos, me dio un beso de esos que el solo sabia dar, cargados de pasión y deseo, me agarre de el cuello de su camisa acercándolo más a mí. De pronto un celular empezó a sonar interrumpiendo nuestro beso y al separarnos me encontré con la cara de Jacob.

Me desperté sobresaltada, me había quedado dormida y aparentemente había tenido un mal sueño, el celular seguía sonando. Seguramente era Jacob. Salí de la bañera envolviéndome en una toalla, busque el celular en mi cartera y en la pantalla alumbraba el nombre de "Ángela" ¿ahora que quería Edward? Sentía mucha rabia, camine hacia mi closet y busque un pequeño short y una blusa de tiras, acomode mi cabello en una cola y me acomode en mi cama, observando el celular que no dejaba de sonar y alumbrar.

- ve y busca a Jane – dije poniendo una almohada sobre mi cabeza, fácilmente habría podido colocar mi celular en modo de silencio o simplemente apagarlo, pero no, yo quería ver que tantas ganas tenia de hablar conmigo.

Después de quince minutos el sonido se detuvo y me levante tomando el celular entre mis manos. 25 llamadas pérdidas y tres mensajes de textos que decían lo mismo.

"contesta"

Ahora un nuevo timbre se escuchaba, era el de la puerta. Mire el reloj que estaba encima de mi cama eran las 10:30, mis papas no podían ser, ellos tenían llave, no perdí tiempo en suposiciones y brinque hacia la ventana, pero me lleve una decepción, ya que no había ningún coche afuera y no se veía a nadie pro ahí. Ya empezaba a sentirme en una película de terror. El timbre volvió a sonar y baje lentamente las escaleras.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – chille asustada. Cuando estuve demasiado cerca de la puerta la voz del "desconocido" me hizo brincar.

-Bella, soy yo ¡Edward! ¡Abre la puerta! – No quería hablar con él, me puse la mano instintivamente en la boca y me pegue a la puerta – se que estas ahí, te veo por el vidrio…deja de comportarte como niña y abre la puerta - ¡rayos! Me aparte de ahí y acomode un poco mi cabello y abrí la puerta lentamente. Ahí estaba el, mi perdición, todavía llevaba algo de la vestimenta, se había quitado aparentemente el chaleco y llevaba la camisa blanca de fondo desabrochada, cuando llegue a su rostro me encontré con una expresión dura, parecía enojado.

-¿que haces aquí? - pregunte indiferente – mira la hora que es…

-no me importa la hora que sea, no contestabas mis llamadas y no me quedo otra opción- interrumpió con un tono de enojo.

- ah eso… me estaba dando una ducha y no quería hablar contigo – escupí con rabia.

-¿me vas a tener toda la noche aquí? ¿Están tus papas? – negué con la cabeza y le indique con la mano que pasara.

- están en un coctel…. ¿donde dejaste tu coche? – pregunte cerrando la puerta. Caminamos hasta la sala de visitas.

- lo deje a unas cuadras de aquí – antes de que pudiera ofrecerle asiento, se giró y caminó hacia mi, sabia lo que venia ahora, pero, por mas que me moría por darle un beso, sentía ganas de reclamarle. Me sentía como una estúpida esposa celosa, reclamándole a su marido por una mancha de labial en la camisa. ¡Patética!. Pasó sus manos a mi costado y fue acercando su rostro al mío. Pero, antes de que pasara, interrumpí.

-no quiero que me beses - dije lentamente.

-ok – acepto simplemente apartándose de mí. ¿Que? ¿No me iba a rogar o algo por el estilo?

-¿no me vas a preguntar porque?

-no- ¡estúpido mil veces estúpido! El y su maldita actitud – caminó hacia la puerta del Jardín y lo seguí – ven – me agarró de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró a una de las bancas que había ahí. Nos sentamos un poco apartados y sin decir una sola palabra. Después de algunos incómodos minutos un fuerte suspiro proveniente de mi acompañante rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué?

-estas celosa – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y levantando los hombros. El no tenia que decírmelo, si lo estaba, pero, me daba tanta rabia que estuviera tan seguro de eso.

-no lo estoy.

-lo estas.

-cállate, tu también estabas celoso de Jacob – respondí apuntándolo con el dedo.

-si, y lo asumo…. Ahora acepta tú, que estas celosa de Jane.

-te voy a decir tres cosas Edward Cullen – cruzo los brazos mirándome con fingida atención – primero, tu y yo no somos nada…segundo no eres el maldito ombligo del mundo y tercero me vale un pepino con que rubia, estúpida y desabrida te revuelcas ¡no me importa! – wao, estaba aprendiendo a mentir.

- eso me sonó a Celos – volvió a sonreír e involuntariamente lo seguí, era tan patética intentando ocultar algo que era muy obvio.

-ok, si lo estoy – acepté mirando hacia otro lado – se que no tengo ninguna clase de derecho sobre ti, pero ¿Qué hago?, sentí tanta rabia al verte con ella e imaginar que se irían juntos quien sabe a donde…

- mírame – pidió y en acto reflejo gire buscando su mirada. Me miro por unos segundos y luego tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

-Jane, es solo una amiga…cuando te fuiste, ella subió a su carro, yo al mío y punto, además, ¿con quien estoy ahora? ¿Con Jane o contigo? – El tenia razón, era una completa idiota – y tu no te veías nada mal con…él – afirmo soltando mi rostro y ahora fui yo quien buscó su atención.

- ¿y con quien estoy ahora? ¿Con el o contigo? – pregunte citando sus palabras, me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Solo eso bastaba para que mi rabia se esfumara. Ágilmente moví mis piernas y me acomode sobre él, poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿ahora si me quieres besar? – preguntó divertido.

-me muero por hacerlo – acepte mordiéndome el labio y su mano viajo automáticamente a mi nuca y con un suave tirón acabo al distancia entre nuestros labios, dándome lo que tanto necesitaba y extrañaba, sus besos.

-¿sabes?... estamos complicando todo esto… ya nos hacemos escenas de celos – dije sonriendo, pero en el fondo sabia que era verdad.

- ¿puedo complicarlo aun mas? – Entrecerré los ojos atenta – ¿que vas hacer mañana en la tarde?

.- no se, depende de lo que se le ocurra a tu loca hermana.

- ok, si no hay mucho que hacer… ¿aceptarías una invitación a cine? – lo propuso con mucho esfuerzo, parecía que le costaba hacerlo.

-¿nuestra tercera cita? – pregunte un poco triste.

-no, es solo una salida, Edward y Bella… fuera de chantajes, exámenes y eso… igual seguirías debiéndome mi tercera cita.

-oh, oh esto si que complica mas la cosa…pero acepto – era otra oportunidad de estar con el, pero, sabia el riesgo que eso tenia para mi y sobretodo para mi corazón – ahora vamos…mis papas no tardan en llegar – hizo un puchero demasiado sexy.

Nos despedimos en la puerta, dándonos besos que se volvían cada vez mas acalorados y estaba segura que si no paraba lo llevaría a mi cuarto y lo haría recordarme la noche anterior.

-eres tan adorable cuando estas celosa – afirmo entre besos.

-cállate y vete…van a llegar mis papas.

-ok…me voy, yo te llamó….no vemos mañana- me dio el ultimo beso. Cerré la puerta y me deje caer al piso con un gran suspiro.

Si, definitivamente, esto era demasiado peligroso, pero, para mi corazón.

* * *

**Siento tanto la tardanza chicas…no me odien por favor…bueno tengo mucho trabajo…¿Qué paso aquí? Bueno, quería que se acercaran un poco mas, no se algo mas tierno ¿no son adorable los**

**Celos? Y si, me pregunto lo mismo que ustedes ¡que hace Bella con Jacob? jaja ¿que les puedo adelantar?… creo que el siguiente cap es la tercera cita va a estar mas larguito jajaja y despues creo que viene el edward pov..cre creo no estoy segura..**

**Bueno hoy intentare escribir para juegos p…mañana me voy de viaje y quiero dejarlo actualizado.. ¡Me voy para la playita!...regreso el domingo..**

**Ah si a alguna de ustedes les gusta escribir cositas pervertidas una amiguita Zombie FREAKY mexicana (ylonenpattz) junto a (MerySnz) tienen un concurso que se llama Bitch EdwardxBella Contest..sii les interesa me dejan un mp y yo les dejo el link o busquen a estas loquitas y se enteraran ; )**

**Gracia spor todos los rr, alertas y favoritos…las tengo a todas en mi corazón.. ; ) **

**Un beso a todas y feliz semana santa… ; ) **


	11. DESCUBIERTOS

**Gracias,gracias por esperar.**

**Adriana Clavijo "nana-00" mi Beta jajaja que solo presiona jajajajaj gracias, te quiero ; )**

* * *

**DESCUBIERTOS**

- no estuvo tan mal la película, ¿o si? –le pregunté a Edward, mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del centro comercial, no podía descifrar su expresión. Negó con la cabeza.

- me gustó mucho el final – afirmó sonriendo.

-¿estas loco? ¿El final? Edward, ¡el perrito murió! – lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-no me refería a la película… – esta vez se reía con mas ganas – hablaba de ti llorando, fue muy… - ¡oh claro! ¡Eso! ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡El perro murió! Por más que intente ocultar mis lágrimas, fue imposible.

-gracioso…si, ya lo se, no me culpes por ser sentimental – sentía demasiada debilidad por los animales aunque nunca había tenido ninguno a mi cargo, Charlie decía que a duras penas podía con mi vida, no iba a poner bajo mi responsabilidad a otro ser vivo.

-gracioso, no era la palabra que buscaba, me pareció…tierno – lo mire sorprendida, mientras el tomaba mi mano y me indicaba que camináramos – otra cualidad para la lista.

-¿llevas una lista? – Pregunté arqueando una ceja, asintió– y puedo saber cuales son esas cualidades – jugó con mis dedos.

- eres hermosa, sexy – sentí como me sonrojaba, lo hacia a propósito – a veces tímida, otra veces arriesgada, tierna….Celosa – le di un golpe en el hombro al escucharlo, me miró amenazante y sentí un escalofrió, sin previo aviso me estrelló contra una pared cercana, solté un pequeño jadeo sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward? – pregunte con una voz que no reconocí como mía. Paso su nariz por mis mejillas, y luego se acerco a mi oído haciéndome erizar.

-me falto decirte lo extraordinaria que eres en la cama – mi corazón latía furioso ante sus palabras, sus labios atraparon los míos antes de que pudiera decir algo, haciéndome olvidar por completo en que lugar estábamos, la necesidad de sus labios era insoportable, cada vez quería mas de ellos, quería mas de él.

Habíamos logrado darnos un respiro y separarnos un poco, cuando mis ojos captaron algo no muy agradable.

-¡Alice! ¡Edward!...es Alice – mi amiga iba saliendo de una de las tiendas cargada de bolsas, seguramente hacia compras para el evento de la noche - ¡vamos!

- no hay tiempo – Edward se aparto dramáticamente de mi, antes de que ella nos viera, ¡maldita sea! ¿Qué le iba a decir? Alice camino hacia nosotros, con su mirada suspicaz – me tengo que ir – lo mire asustada – es lo mejor, Bella – ¿como me decía eso?, no me podía dejar sola. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, Alice ya estaba encima. Edward aprovecho mi pánico para alejarse y dejarme sola.

-Isabella Marie Swan… ¿me puedes explicar que haces aquí?...y ¿con mi hermano? Si, era él, no me lo vas a negar – sus ojos estaban a punto de salir.

-¿tu hermano? – bufe indignada, tenia que intentar, bueno, no funciono, Alice, parecía mas enojada – ok, si era tu hermano, pe...Pero, nosotros, él solo…

-¿te estaba pidiendo la hora?...nota personal, ¡comprarle un reloj a Edward! – interrumpió sarcástica, recordando mi excusa la ultima vez que nos vio juntos, apenas hace dos días había pensado en cuidar mas nuestra relación y ya Alice se había dado cuenta de todo, nada de lo que le dijera, la haría desistir de las preguntas - ¡camina!, tenemos que hablar – exigió autoritaria, caminé tras ella, era como estar en la primaria, a punto de explicarle a mi mamá, porque no había aprobado un examen o algo así.

Caminamos hasta el parqueadero, en completo silencio, Alice parecía mi verdugo.

- ¿donde esta tu coche?

-no lo traje

-y… ¿que me vas a decir? ¿Viniste caminando desde Forks? – mi amiga no dejaba el sarcasmo, era su manera de demostrarme lo enojada que estaba.

- ¡Basta Alice!…suficiente ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunte aburrida de sus comentarios.

-¡súbete al carro! – obedecí, mientras ella se acomodaba en su puesto y encendía el coche.

Después de demasiados, incómodos y eternos, minutos, no iba a ser yo quien empezara la conversación, no sabia que decir, busque con mi mano el botón para encender el estéreo, pero Alice, de un golpe me lo impidió.

-¡auch!

-¿tengo cara de idiota, Bella? – Negué rápidamente - ¿desde cuando andas con Edward? ¿Desde cuando se ven a escondidas y lo mas importante.. ¿Por qué? – y habíamos empezado.

-Alice...Yo no se como paso...o bueno si sé– estaba a punto de hacer una confesión muy grande, tal vez podía mentir y tapar todo, pero, yo no sabia mentir y lo único que iba a conseguir, era perder la amistad de Alice, y eso no me lo podía permitir – ok, Alice, te lo pienso contar todo, pero, necesito que me entiendas, no me juzgues hasta escuchar el final por favor.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y comencé – Alice, ¿recuerdas la prueba?… ¿recuerdas lo estresada que estaba por sacar el puntaje para poder ingresar a Dartmouth ? – ella solo asentía – ok, entonces sabes, que para mí era casi imposible, conseguir una calificación decente en matemáticas…no sabía qué hacer y pues…Edward, se ofreció a hacerlo por mí, bueno a cambio de que saliera con él, al principio me pareció una locura, pero, al ver a mi papá y al escucharlo hablar de sus sueños y sus expectativas, no pude negarme Alice…entiéndeme ¿si? – hizo ademan de hablar, pero, le hice una seña para que esperara – las cosas se complicaron, no pensé que llegaría tan lejos con él, mi relación con Jacob, se esta muriendo…tuvo que llegar Edward para poder darme cuenta de lo vacía que estaba y lo ignorada que me sentía – me sorprendía al escucharme, todo lo que decía era cierto, pero, nunca me había detenido a pensarlo.

-ahora entiendo todo, Bella, porque estabas tan rara, la desaparición en el asado, el día que los encontré en la cocina ¡todo me conecta!, nos han estado engañando a todos, a tus padres, a mi que soy tu mejor amiga y… a Jacob - ella hablaba casi con histeria, mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, todo lo que ella decía era cierto, yo era una completa mentirosa - ¿Qué va a pasar con él?

-no lo sé, estoy confundida ahora…es difícil – no me respondió y de pronto, el fastidioso silencio volvió -¿Qué estas pensando?

-estoy intentando asimilar todo, pero, ¿sabes? lo que más me duele es q no hayas confiado en mí, yo tal vez hubiera entendido tu trato con Edward – el carro freno en seco, y al ver por la ventana, estaba frente a mi casa –hablamos después - baje del auto y sin cerrar la puerta me dirigí hacia mi amiga.

- Alice, no te vayas así por favor, ¡hablemos!, además…¿ que va pasar con la actividad de hoy? ¿No me necesitas?

-cuando yo quiera hablar contigo te llamare...y por la actividad no te preocupes, puedes descansar…Ah y de verdad te felicito por tu futuro ingreso a Dartmouth – diciendo esto encendió el auto y desapareció, me sentía como la peor persona del mundo, ya Alice se había enterado de todo, si así había reaccionado ella, ya me podía imaginar a los demás. Era una persona horrible, me sentía como una basura.

Entré a mi casa, caminé silenciosamente hacia mi habitación, no quería toparme con mi mamá y mucho menos con mi papá, no sabía con qué cara los miraría y tal vez, el remordimiento me haría gritarles toda la verdad. Me encerré en mi cuarto y hundí la cabeza en la almohada, para acallar mi llanto.

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, no quería saber nada de nadie, si era posible me encerraría por lo que me quedaba de vida…o bueno hasta que mi madre se entrometiera.

-¡Bella! Linda ¿estas aquí? – no demoró mucho en hacerlo

-no, no estoy – grite frustrada.

-no, no estoy – grite frustrada. En menos de 3 minutos, mi madre me miraba desde el umbral de mi puerta – mamá, ¡quiero estar sola!

-¿por cuento tiempo? – pregunto divertida.

-por lo que me queda de vida

-entonces no podrás disfrutar el regalo que te compró tu papá - ¿Qué?

……

-¡Dios mío! Esto es una hermosura… ¡Dios! ¡Dios! – Gritaba mientras pasaba mis manos desesperadas por el espectacular auto que había comprado mi papá, un Ferrari 430 rojo – ¿es para mi?

-claro que si hija – la voz de mi padre se escucho desde la puerta del garaje – es lo menos que te mereces por toda la felicidad que me has dado, eres la mejor, Bella, no había tenido la oportunidad de darte un premio por tu puntaje en la prueba y bueno… ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿No te gusto? – no me había dado cuenta que las lagrimas volvían a correr por mi rostro, hoy todo el mundo no hacia más que recordarme lo mala que era.

-no merezco nada de esto papá – Salí corriendo de ahí, dejándolo de una sola pieza.

Mis papas insistieron en vano, toda la noche, para hablar conmigo o por lo menos saber, que me pasaba.

Al día siguiente, decidí no ir a clases, las llamadas y mensajes no dejaban de llegar, pero, ninguna era de Alice, solo, Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob… todos los de Edward me exigían que le contestara. Abri uno de los de Jacob. "espero que este silencio no signifique que todo acabo, necesito que hablemos"

-piensa lo que quieras – no me importaba.

Estaba decidida a desconcertarme del mundo. Mi situación, era crítica, No había intentado llamar a Alice, sabía que cuando asimilara todo, ella lo haría. Ni siquiera me preocupaba pensar, en la posibilidad, de que ella me delatara, ya eso no me importaba, por lo tanto, las llamadas de Edward y Jaco, eran rechazadas todo el tiempo. no quería hablar con nadie y daba gracias al cielo que mis padres habían tomado esto, como una crisis de adolescente o algo así.

Estaba sola, sin nada que hacer, pase horas tiradas en el jardín, buscando figuras en las nubes, tratando de definir que haría con mi vida, pero, las respuestas no me llegaban.

Tin, ton ¡el timbre!, estaba completamente segura que eran mis padres, ya era la hora del almuerzo y no podían dejar a la inservible de su hija morir de hambre; corrí hacia la puerta y al abrirla me di cuenta, que nunca, nunca podía dar nada por asegurado. Edward, estaba frente a mí, mirándome con rabia.

-¿está tu papa? – ese fue su saludo, no pude evitar sentir mi corazón acelerado al verlo, realmente lo extrañaba.

-no está…pero, si quieres hablar con él sobre la prueba o algo así…puedes esperarlo, quiero que te quede claro Edward que no me interesa ya lo que hagas – respondí decidida. Era un cobarde, me tenia demasiado enojada.

-¿estás segura?- pregunto sorprendido.

-completamente – su cara demostraba total disgusto, hoy no estaba dispuesta a acceder a sus chantajes.

-mmm ok…eso cambia las cosas, entonces aplicare el plan B- abrió la puerta completamente, entrando en mi casa, con total confianza.

-¿plan b?- espero unos segundos y lego se giro, mirándome fijamente, aplicando toda la fuerza hipnótica que tenias sus ojos verdes sobre mí. Se acerco demasiado aprovechando mi estado, paso el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla, haciéndome sonrojar.

-te extraño – dijo lentamente, haciéndome suspirar involuntariamente -¿Por qué haces esto Bella? No te puedes desaparecer así nadas más – sus manos aprisionaron mi rostro y a poco centímetros de mi cara afirmó con rabia- te necesito, no sabes cuánto – mi pulso se disparo, era un maldito que me conocía demasiado, sabia como hacerme sentir bien, esta era la razón por la que no quería hablar con él.

-edwa – unió suavemente sus labios a los míos.

-no puedes hacerme esto Bella…no me puedes privar de tus besos – volvió a besarme, esta vez más prolongado – de tu cuerpo – ahora sus labios pasaban por mi cuello – de ti – y era oficial, mis panties, estaban completamente mojadas.

-estas exagerando…no nos vemos desde ayer – sentí como sonreía en mi cuello.

-quería verte anoche… hoy ni siquiera fuiste a la escuela – afirmó mirándome nuevamente

-por ahora creo que necesito estar sola - soltó un suspiro frustrado y se separo de mi – Edward, no sabes como estuvo el asunto con Alice…del que por cierto, te agradezco el apoyo – afirme con sarcasmo.

-hey...yo también estoy llevando mi infierno en casa – caminó hacia la sala, acomodándose en el sofá y lo seguí – ella no deja de gritarme ¡imbécil! Cada vez que nos cruzamos y créeme son varias veces al día…Pero ella no dira nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mirando a la nada.

-lo de ahora fue enserio…digo, ¿enserio no te importa que tu papá se entere de todo?

-creo que ya no me importa – en esos momentos lo sentía así.

-wao…tendré que inventar algo mas, para obligarte a salir conmigo- afirmó divertido.

-creo que tu plan B fue muy convincente – se giro mirándome serio.

-todo lo que dije es cierto… no sabes lo desesperante que era no saber nada de ti…créeme estuve tentado un par de veces a meterme a tu cuarto por la ventana –reí ante su ocurrencia, pero su seriedad no cambiaba – te lo juro Bella…ni siquiera contestabas mis llamadas y tu mamá te negaba todo el tiempo.

-¿viniste a buscarme?—pregunte sorprendida.

-tres veces – aceptó sonriendo, últimamente Edward expresaba lo que sentía hacia mí con facilidad. Mi mamá no me habia dicho nada, aparentemente el "no me molesten" le quedo bien claro.

-necesito estar sola…no se, pensar…dame tiempo ¿si?

-lo voy a hacer, pero, por favor, al menos contesta mis llamadas – pidió suplicante, de verdad se sentía demasiado bien ver a alguien como él, demostrando lo mucho que me necesitaba.

-lo pensare.

-puedo volver a buscarte…ya lo sabes.

Nos despedimos en la puerta y muy a mi pesar se fue. Todo era contradictorio, se suponía que debía odiarlo, o por lo menos culparlo de mis problemas, pero, no podía, la única culpable de todo era yo, de lo único que poda culpar a Cullen, era de hacerme sentir bien.

En la mañana me despertó el sonido de mi celular, mire la pantalla antes, para no llevarme una sorpresa ¡Alice! Era Alice.

-¡Alice!... Alice, gracias por llamarm….

-cállate y escucha – pidió autoritaria – quiero verte en mi casa en una hora ¿ok?

-pe..pe

-¡en una hora! – colgó sin darme oportunidad de refutar.

Seguramente todo se arreglaría, el que me llamara ya era un adelanto así que volé emocionada a la ducha y en menos de lo que pensé, estaba encendiendo mi viejo coche, no quería ni ver el regalo de papá. Cuando llegué, Alice me esperaba sentada en las escalinatas de la puerta. Me indico que entrara el coche a su garaje y obedecí sin objeción.

-aquí estoy – me sentía todavía apenada con ella -¿Por qué me pediste que guardara mi coche?

- porque vamos a salir en el mío… ¡súbete! – no tenia ni idea a donde nos dirigíamos, tal vez haríamos compras para el evento del día o que se yo, hablaríamos en algún parque. Pero, mis ideas se fueron disipando cuando vi como el carro avanzaba dejando las tiendas atrás y entrando a una zona del bosque, donde habían unas cuantas haciendas de descansos, entre esas la de los Cullen.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¿Qué no es obvio? Vamos a la hacienda –bueno, era sábado, de pronto quería un lugar así, para hablar, para relajarnos, pero, porque no me había avisado, ni siquiera traía ropa.

-pero, no le dije nada a Charlie.

-tranquila ya hable con tus papas esta mañana, creen que en el estado de depresión en el que estas, estar conmigo te hará bien.

-espera…¿Y que hay del colegio?

-shh deja de hacer tantas preguntas…hoy en la noche estarás en Forks – eso no respondía a nada de lo que había preguntado.

Llegamos al lugar, no era nada nuevo para mi, Alice y yo, veníamos cada vez que se nos presentaba una oportunidad. Parqueamos el carro y caminamos hacia la entrada. Todo estaba en su lugar, no había ningún empleado a la vista, me tire en el sofá más cercano. De pronto, la idea de tomarnos el día libre, me empezaba a gustar.

-entonces, ¿por donde empezamos?… ¿vamos al lago o que? – pregunté relajada, pero, la expresión de Alice, era muy seria, preocupada – bueno, se que todavía tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y entiendo que sigas enojada…

-Bella, ya olvida eso, después hablaremos…creo que ahora vas a ser tu la que me vas a odiar – afirmó con una sonrisa nerviosa, ahora si me estaba asustando.

-¿a que te refieres?

-a esto- me incorpore completamente para ver de que me hablaba, y oh Dios mio, a su lado apareció Edward.

-Hola Bella – saludó con su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte demasiado sorprendida ¿de que iba esto?

-Bueno, Bella, vas a pasar el día en la hacienda...pero, no conmigo…creo que le debes una cita a mi hermano y – la mire con rabia – perdóname, Bella, de verdad que fue muy convincente…

-gracias Alice…ya te puedes ir – interrumpió Edward, mostrándole la puerta con la mano.

Mi amiga corrió a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero…disfruta tu cita, después hablaremos – con eso salió corriendo, dejándonos completamente solos.

-Eres un tramposo… los dos lo son…me engañaron – fingí estar enojada, pero, sinceramente, me encantaba todo esto, la manera en que el se las ingeniaba solo para estar conmigo. Se sentó a mi lado sonriendo - ¿Cómo hiciste para que Alice olvidara todo? no, dime ¿Qué hiciste para que te ayudara con esto?

-no tuve que hacer nada…somos hermanos…nos amamos, lo hizo encantada - ¡ja! Si, claro. Nisiquiera se saludaban.

-no, en serio.

-bueno…solo tuve que decirle lo que siento por ti… con eso fue suficiente, bueno, eso, y cederle el cupo de mi tarjeta de crédito – nos reímos al unisonó, era Alice.

-¿lo que sientes por mi?... ¿Qué?¿es mucho? – pregunte interesada, de verdad me alagaba demasiado escucharlo.

-no te imaginas cuanto…

-no, no lo hago… ¡demuéstramelo!- pedí mordiéndome el labio. Lo deseaba en esos momentos con locura.

* * *

**Hola :S no saben cuanto sufri para subir el cap…es que ando con pánico escenico, asi de que me siento mala autora y asi….ademas, que no queria que me insultaran por la demora…de verdad lo siento…andooo demasiadooo baja de nota últimamente , estresada en el estudio, en el trabajo y con problemitas del corazón…y no me gusta inyectarle de eso al fic :S espero, que me comprendan.**

**Ya empece el otro cap….no se preocupen jajaja aunque espero subir en juegos primero..vamos a ver cuanto demoro ahora :S ¿les gusto el cap? Ya se los pillaron, pero fue Alice..no hay Drama…ella entiende jajajajaa con respecto a la hacienda no tengo ni la menor idea si existe un lugar asii jaja pero en mi imaginación lo hay jajaja y la peli del comienzo..me inspire en mi amiga Nere que llora por todoooo la babosita..la quierooo : D**

**Un beso enorme para ustedesssss mis niñas hermosas , a todas las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un rr, asi sea insultándome jajaja a las que me agregan a sus favoritos, alertas, a las que me dejans coments en las pagina de fics…jeje gracias ; ) las quiero un monton de verdad es q su apoyo es la mejor vitamina para subirme los animos = D **


	12. ¡El PLAN!

**Me demore, porque es Edward pov, hay cosas nuevas pero algo del cap anterior si no lo quieren leer se vuelan esas partes jejeje un beso ; )**

**Gracias Adri…Te quiero mucho = )**

**

* * *

**

**¡EL PLAN!**

- ¿la dejaste sola? – James me miraba con desaprobación.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?...no supe como actuar en el momento, yo solo pensé que si nos quedábamos los dos, todo iba a ser peor - ahora me daba cuenta que no, debí haberme quedado con ella, era un idiota. Me deje caer frustrado en la cama - ahora ni siquiera me contesta el celular.

-¡búscala!

-ya he ido tres veces a su casa…no quiero parecer desesperado –y en realidad lo estaba, no sabia que pasaba por su cabeza. La había ido a buscar y su mamá la había negado, me sentía tonto, pero necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, todo esto era nuevo para mi, no sabia que hacer o como actuar.

-Hermano, te escucho hablar y no lo creo…solo te falta pintar corazones y poner el nombre de los dos ¿Cómo paso Edward? ¿Que paso con el plan? – el plan, el maldito plan por el que me había acercado a Bella, al cual no le encontraba ningún sentido, ahora estaba con ella porque quería, porque disfrutaba estar con ella. – ¿o ya se te olvido lo que hizo el chucho ese? – claro que no lo había olvidado, el maldito perro ese.

"_estaba a punto de entrar a mi auto, cuando recordé que había dejado mi celular en mi casillero del gimnasio. Cuando entre al lugar, ya no había rastro del equipo, pero se oían unos fuertes gemidos del lado de las duchas. Menee la cabeza divertido, no era la primera vez que alguno de los chicos aprovechaba la soledad del sitio. _

_- bebé, vamos a mi casa- era la voz de Jacob – Tanya espérate – trague en seco al escucharlo ¿Tanya?, caminé mas rápido hacia el lugar, y ahí estaba el perro ese sentado en una banca y la regalada de mi "novia" encima de él. No podía explicar lo que sentía, era como si me hubieran pegado una fuerte patada en la entre pierna, esa maldita, había golpeado con fuerza mi ego. Yo ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ella, pero, no me gustaba ser el payaso de nadie._

_Jacob notó mi presencia y aparto a Tanya con fuerza, quien al verme abrió los ojos como platos._

_-oh, no, no tranquilos, no se detengan por mi, yo solo vine por mi celular, ustedes dos pueden seguir en lo que estaban- camine a mi casillero, saque mi celular y tiré con fuerza la puerta de este. Camine en dirección a la salida. Tanya venia detrás._

_-Edward, escúchame, yo…yo, ¡Edward! – llamo halando mi brazo, que sacudí con fuerza. _

_-no me molestes… ¡suéltame! – exigí con rabia._

_-Edward, por favor, no le vas a decir a nadie de esto por favor, si mi papá se entera, me mata – pedía llorando._

_-no estas en condiciones de pedir nada…ahora déjame- camine a mi coche, dejándola en la puerta del gimnasio, claro que no iba a decir nada, no estaba interesado, en llevar el titulo de cornudo por toda la escuela._

_Desde ese día no había vuelto a hablar con ella, Jacob varias veces se acerco a mi en las practicas, dándome ridículas excusas, yo solo lo ignoraba y desquitaba toda mi rabia en el juego, donde éramos dos enemigos a muerte, no parecíamos compañeros del mismo equipo, los empujones e insultos no se hacían esperar .pero, eso no era suficiente para mi, necesitaba hacerle algo que de verdad le doliera y la oportunidad se me presento en bandeja de plata. _

_Jacob entro a la cafetería, abrazado de la castaña, Isabella, recordaba su nombre solo porque compartíamos un par de clases y la había visto varias veces en mi casa, suponía que era la mejor amiga de Alice, pero era lo único que sabia de ella. _

_James quien ya sabia toda la historia, se encontraba a mi lado._

_-¿esa es la novia del chucho?_

_-esa misma… es la hija del alcalde._

_-así que el muy perro tiene novia…- y la estúpida idea brillo en mi cabeza y la aprobación de james fue inmediata, tenia que buscar la forma de pagarle a Jacob con la misma moneda, solo quería que a ese perro le iba a quedar claro, que de mi nadie se burlaba."_

-hey, ¡Edward!, te estoy hablando- james arrojo un balón en mi dirección – ¿en que quedaron todos tus planes?

¡En la basura! Pensé, maldita sea, nunca había sentido por nadie lo que ahora sentía por Bella, ella era diferente a todas, en todos los sentidos, en su forma de hablar, de reírse, cuando se sonrojaba, era tierna, pero a la vez arriesgada, me ponía en mi sitio cuando era necesario, era espontanea y para nada egoísta, el hecho de que aceptara mi trato por complacer a sus padres lo demostraba.

-no lo sé James, lo único que tengo claro es que la quiero para mi, y no solo por fastidiar al perro ese, la quiero para mi, porque me gusta y me trae en la nubes – seguía odiando a Jacob, pero, no por las mismas razones, ahora lo odiaba, por tenerla a ella y me odiaba a mi por haberla ignorado por tanto tiempo.

-no te culpo, esa chica de verdad que es sexy… la noche de la venta ¡Hermano Que piernas! Esa chica esta que arde – le lance el balón en respuesta por su comentario, pero el tenia razón, Bella, era perfecta, por mi mente pasaban imágenes de la noche que sé entrego completamente a mi, el recuerdo de mis pasando mis manos por su perfecto cuerpo, me hizo sentirme mas desesperado, quería verla, escucharla. Volví a tomar el teléfono e insistí en vano, ella no contestaba -¿ya te acostaste con ella, Edward? – preguntó mi amigo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

-que te importa – respondí al instante, no me interesaba contarle mi intimidad a él ni a nadie. Lo que había pasado entre ella y yo, era algo que no quería compartir, un caballero no tiene memoria y si de algo estaba seguro era que no se lo contaría a James, al día siguiente estaría posteado en todos los periódicos de la escuela y por ahora no me interesaba que nadie supiera lo nuestro– y ya lárgate de mi casa, quiero estar solo – James salió de mi habitación sin decir una sola palabra, estaba de mal humor, no saber nada de ella era una tortura. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas llamadas y mensajes de textos que le había enviado.

Sentí como abrían la puerta de mi habitación, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba Alice, mirándome como una asesina en serie, ¡genial! Justo lo que necesitaba ahora, reclamos.

-¿que quieres? – pregunté seco, tal vez Bella, debía explicarle cosas por su amistad, pero, a mi no tenia que reclamarme nada.

-felicitarte, te ganaste le premio al imbécil del año Pero, me gustaría saber, cuales son tus verdaderas intenciones…antes ni siquiera sabias como se llamaba y de un momento a otro te mueres por salir con ella… ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad, Edward?

-¿Qué...te…importa? – Dije cada palabra lentamente - vete de mi habitación…no te dije que entraras…no te metas donde no te han llamado, esto es entre ella y yo.

- ok, me voy…solo quiero que sepas, Edward Cullen, si mi amiga llega a sufrir por tu culpa, lo vas a lamentar el resto de tu vida…ya bastante tiene con el pelmazo de Jacob – ella tenia razón, pero, lo ultimo que yo quería era lastimar a Bella, Jacob, era un idiota, que no valoraba la mujer que tenia al lado.

Al día siguiente, las noticias de Bella, seguían siendo las mismas, no había llegado a ninguna de sus clases y su carro no estaba en el estacionamiento. Ella debía seguir enojada conmigo, por haberla dejado sola. Cuando las clases acabaron decidí volver a su casa, algún día tenia que salir, ya esta situación empezaba a desesperarme, no saber como estaba ella, me estaba volviendo loco.

"_-¿Qué averiguaste? – pregunté ansioso. _

_-cálmate, no sabes lo difícil que fue sacarle algo a Jessica – se suponía que James averiguaría cosas importantes sobre mi objetivo - ¿Cuántos piensas darme por la información? – le di un golpe en la cabeza._

_-ya deja de hacerte el interesante y dime que averiguaste _

_-ok, se llama Isabella- rodé los ojos – espera, espera – no le gusta que la llamen así, así que es simplemente Bella – ok, ese era un buen punto – lleva bastante tiempo de novia con el chucho, parece que es serio…es hija del alcalde- eso no lo sabia – y frecuenta bastante el café de la esquina._

_-¿nada más?_

_-bueno, que tienes que pensar muy bien lo que vas a hacer…parece que la relación entre ellos es bastante fuerte y_

_-ya cállate…no me importa que tan solida este, te dije que eso se iba a acabar y se acaba – aunque en realidad no tenia nada pensado, pero, algo se me iba a ocurrir, solo tenia que encontrar la manera de llegar a ella._

_El sábado por la mañana decidí ir a tomar un cappuccino después de recibir mi paquete de resultados, no tenia nada que celebrar, había obtenido lo que esperaba, no me sorprendía, con mis calificaciones, entraría a cualquier universidad._

_Después de algunos minutos vi como Bella entraba por la puerta del café, parecía preocupada, estaba pálida, nunca le había prestado mucha atención, ahora que lo hacia, me daba cuenta que era algo linda. _

_Posó su mirada en una mesa cercana, donde se encontraba Jacob, estaba tan distraído, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de su presencia. Ella camino hacia el y se saludaron en un beso, ¿como podía ser tan hipócrita este tipo?... me cambie de mesa intentando acercándome para poder escuchar mejor. Hablaron sobre la prueba, sobre lo mal que le había ido a Bella en matemática, parecía preocupada por la opinión de su padre y el muy tarado de Jacob la dejo tirada. Desde ahí me di cuenta, que esa relación no era tan solida como todos pensaban._

_Caminé con decisión hasta su mesa, no tenia aun nada pensado, pero, ella necesitaba alguien que le ayudara con la prueba, ese alguien podía ser yo, por mi parte yo necesitaba, alguien que me ayudara a cobrársela a Jacob y a subir mi ego, y Bella, era la única que podía ayudarme._

_-¡Bella!- me senté a su lado, parecía sorprendida y como no, era la primera vez que cruzábamos una palabra._

_-Cullen- saludó, por lo menos ella si sabía quien era yo._

_-yo lo hare por ti- dije sonriendo y ahí comenzó todo."_

Toque el timbre y espere, a los pocos segundos, Bella estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa que se le borro al verme, lo que hizo que me enojara al instante, era mas que obvio que no era a mi a quien esperaba. Se veía hermosa llevaba un short corto y una blusa de tiras, parecía tranquila, pensar eso solo me hizo enojar mas, mientras yo vivía un infierno, ella esta feliz.

-¿está tu papá? – Fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, era lo único que tenia para chantajearla, nuestro acuerdo.

-no está…pero, si quieres hablar con él sobre la prueba o algo así…puedes esperarlo, quiero que te quede claro Edward que no me interesa ya lo que hagas –respondió muy segura, parecía que ya no le importaba que todos supieran lo del acuerdo.

-¿estás segura?

-completamente –estaba verdaderamente enojado por su respuesta, pero no podía ser un imbécil, estaba aquí porque la necesitaba y no iba arruinar mi posibilidad con estupideces.

-mmm ok…eso cambia las cosas, entonces aplicare el plan B- empuje la puerta, abriéndola completamente, ella se hizo a un lado y aproveche para entrar, no estaba dispuesto a irme.

-¿plan b?- me gire para mirarla y perderme es sus ojos, camine hacia ella y con el dorso de mi mano acaricie su rostro, quería sentirla, tocarla -te extraño – dije lentamente, y ella suspiro en respuesta -¿Por qué haces esto Bella? No te puedes desaparecer así nadas más – tomé su rostro entre mis manos - te necesito, no sabes cuánto – sentí como su respiración se aceleraba, ella estaba así por mi, y yo estaba como un completo imbécil por ella. Nunca había sido tan sincero en mi vida, a decir verdad nunca había necesitado a una persona tanto como ahora la necesitaba a ella, era una sensación desesperante, no sabía que me había hecho, pero lo que fuera, lo había hecho muy bien, heme aquí, como todo un pendejo enamorado.

-edwa – la interrumpí uniendo nuestros labios.

-no puedes hacerme esto Bella…no me puedes privar de tus besos – volví a besarla, tomando sus labios entre los míos, sintiendo su aliento, su saliva, su calor, ella era mi droga – de tu cuerpo – pase mis labios por su cuello, su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que era mi perdición – de ti – y ella que ahora era lo más importante para mi.

-estas exagerando…no nos vemos desde ayer – sonreí en respuesta, ¿exagerando?, si, ella tenia razón parecía un demente desesperado.

-quería verte anoche… hoy ni siquiera fuiste a la escuela

-por ahora creo que necesito estar sola – suspire con rabia, tiempo, ¿tiempo para que? No quería escucharla hablar nuevamente de hacerle daño a Jacob, porque esta vez seria capaz de decirle todo lo que sabia – Edward, no sabes como estuvo el asunto con Alice…del que por cierto, te agradezco el apoyo – dijo sarcásticamente.

-hey...yo también estoy llevando mi infierno en casa – me acomode en el sofá de la sala– ella no deja de gritarme ¡imbécil! Cada vez que nos cruzamos y créeme son varias veces al día…Pero ella no dirá nada.

No estaba seguro si eso le importaba, hace unos pocos minutos parecía decidida a echar el trato abajo.

-lo de ahora fue enserio…digo, ¿enserio no te importa que tu papá se entere de todo?

-creo que ya no me importa – eso quería decir, ¿que nuestro acuerdo se acabaría?

-wao…tendré que inventar algo mas, para obligarte a salir conmigo

-creo que tu plan B fue muy convincente – eso quería decir, que lo nuestro iba a seguir.

-todo lo que dije es cierto… no sabes lo desesperante que era no saber nada de ti…créeme estuve tentado un par de veces a meterme a tu cuarto por la ventana –lo había pensado seriamente – te lo juro Bella…ni siquiera contestabas mis llamadas y tu mamá te negaba todo el tiempo.

-¿viniste a buscarme?—preguntó sorprendida.

-tres veces –acepte apenado.

-necesito estar sola…no se, pensar…dame tiempo ¿si? – claro que no lo iba a hacer, faltaba poco tiempo para la graduación y simplemente quería aprovechar el tiempo con ella.

La besé ansioso antes de irme de su casa, pero, salí de ahí con la seguridad de que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverla a ver, no con lo que tenía planeado y Alice me iba ayudar.

….

-¿Por qué crees que te voy a ayudar?

-eh... ¿por que eres mi hermana? - pregunté dudoso, ok, esa razón no iba a funcionar y lo descubrí al instante.

-buen intento

-Alice, es tu mejor amiga ¿no?...sé que ahora estas enojada con ella, pero, mira…tu misma lo dijiste…Jacob no se la merece y yo solo estoy tratando de hacerla sentir bien – poco a poco fue girando, mis palabras parecían causar el efecto esperado

-sigue hablando idiota – di un fuerte suspiro y cerré los ojo, lo único que estaba en mis pensamientos era ella – habla estúpido, es la primera vez que escucho salir de tu boca algo medianamente tierno.

-si él no se da cuenta de lo que tiene al lado…yo si lo voy a hacer, Alice, ella solo necesita un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta que no hace nada al lado de él – ese tipo era un cero a la izquierda, enserio ¿dejar a su novia tirada por ver un partido de futbol? O ¿engañan a Bella con Tanya? Era un completo perdedor. Aunque pensándolo bien, tenía mucho que agradecerle a ese chucho, haberme quitado a una zorra de mi camino poniendo un ángel en su lugar.

-¿enserio te gusta tanto Bella? Lleva años siendo mi mejor amiga y nunca la había notado ¿Por qué ahora?

-Si me gusta…y mucho, entonces ¿me vas a ayudar? – pregunté intentando evadir su ultima pregunta.

-todavía no la he perdonado…pero, lo voy a hacer, solo por que es la primera ves que te veo babeando y porque es mi amiga…solo te advierto, que si la haces sufrir Edward Cullen te mato…- sentí un leve escalofrió, no quería hacerla sufrir, tal vez no me acerque a ella con las mejores intenciones, pero ahora todo había cambiado - ¿Qué tienes pensado?

-bueno, ella todavía me debe un cita, estaba pensando en la hacienda de los Cullen…

-¡perfecto!... no te preocupes yo me encargo de que tu y Bella, mañana mismo este juntos – que fácil había sido todo, después de todo mi hermana era agradable – ah, Edward, necesito tu tarjeta de crédito.

-ah no tranquila, yo me encargo de comprar todo lo necesario – me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no la necesito para eso, estaba pensando en salir de compras.

-eres un…se suponía que lo hacías porque quieres a Bella ¿no?

-si, la quiero, pero, ¿por que no obtener algo a cambio? – se la entregue a regaña dientes, encargándole algunas cosas.

Llamé a Carlisle para pedirle su autorización, y como lo esperaba. Ni siquiera puso un pero, todo estaba saliendo como quería, solo faltaba que Alice no me fallara y las cosas salieran de acuerdo al plan.

A la mañana siguiente Alice, me despertó temprano, me aseguro que ella llegaría con Bella al lugar que me adelantara y arreglara todo, me sentía estúpidamente emocionado, como cuando era pequeño y estaba a un día de la noche de navidad, pero, a la vez estaba nervioso y si se molestaba o simplemente no le gustaba.

Revise las bolsas que había en el carro. Comida, flores que Alice había aconsejado que usara para "decorar", eso iba a ser algo que me iba a tomar bastante trabajo, bueno, soy hombre. Encontré tres paquetes de condones, eso si no me iba a costar ningún trabajo, bueno repito soy hombre. Aunque la finalidad de mi tercera cita no era acostarme con ella, realmente quería estar a su lado, conocerla más, tratar de convencerla que no se alejara, por más que ya hubiéramos tenido sexo una vez y que ella respondiera a todo lo que le pedía, a mis besos y caricias, eso no me aseguraba que iba a estar conmigo después que acabara el trato. Finalmente ella todavía seguía siendo novia de Jacob y bueno…realmente esa era el objetivo de esta cita, ella tenia que darse cuenta que no hacia nada al lado de ese tipo.

Llegue a la hacienda, Marcus, me recibió en la entrada , le dije que hablara con los demás empleados avisándoles que les daba el día libre, hoy nos lo necesitaba y quería la casa solo para Bella y para mi.

Organicé algo de la s compras en la cocina, luego subí a la habitación principal me sentía un poco ansioso, no sabia si Alice lograría convencerla, tomé el celular y le envié un mensaje.

"_¿como va todo?"_

"_vamos saliendo… ¡relájate! En pocos minutos va a estar contigo, baboso" _

Si, baboso, así me sentía, como un completo baboso, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer?

Aproveche el tiempo que quedaba para ducharme, Salí del baño envuelto en la toalla y oh sorpresa, ya no iba a gastar tiempo decorando la habitación.

-¡Sheldom! ¿Qué has hecho? – la habitación era un completo desastre, había pétalos tirados por todos lados y el enorme _Gran Danés_parecía feliz jugando con las bolsas, al escuchar mi voz se abalanzó hacia mi, sheldom era mi mascota, lo tenia hace tres años, antes vivía en la casa principal con nosotros, pero, creció y comenzó a ser una molestia para Esme y su jardín.

No tenia tiempo para arreglar el desastre, Alice, debía estar por llegar. Después pensaría en algo que hacer, me vestí rápidamente, fui a la cocina y le serví un enorme plato de concentrado a Sheldom. De pronto, escuche el ruido de la puerta. ¡Habían llegado!, camine cauteloso hasta la sala.

-Bella, ya olvida eso, después hablaremos…creo que ahora vas a ser tu la que me vas a odiar – Alice parecía nerviosa. Me miró apresurándome con su mano.

-¿a que te refieres? – preguntó Bella curiosa.

-a esto- Ya me encontraba al lado de mi hermana, y Bella, me miraba sorprendida desde el sofá.

-Hola Bella – saludé sonriendo, el solo verla, me provocaba una sonrisa espontanea.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – seguía sorprendida, pero, no lograba descifrar si en forma positiva o negativa.

-Bueno, Bella, vas a pasar el día en la hacienda...pero, no conmigo…creo que le debes una cita a mi hermano y – explicó mi hermana – perdóname, Bella, de verdad que fue muy convincente… - Alice empezaba a sentirse mal, así que intervine.

-gracias Alice…ya te puedes ir – agradecí, señalándole la puerta.

Alice se de pidió de Bella, susurrándole algo que no alcancé a escuchar..

-Eres un tramposo… los dos lo son…me engañaron – ella no estaba enojada, si algo había aprendido de ella, era que no sabia mentir. Me senté a su lado sonriendo - ¿Cómo hiciste para que Alice olvidara todo? no, dime ¿Qué hiciste para que te ayudara con esto?

-no tuve que hacer nada…somos hermanos…nos amamos, lo hizo encantada – bromeé.

-no, en serio.

-bueno…solo tuve que decirle lo que siento por ti… con eso fue suficiente, bueno, eso, y cederle el cupo de mi tarjeta de crédito – estaba siendo sincero.

-¿lo que sientes por mi?... ¿Qué? ¿Es mucho? – wao, esa pregunta no me la esperaba ¿lo que sentía por ella?...era demasiado, era más de lo que había sentido por alguien más, era diferente, único, era mejor a todo lo anterior.

-no te imaginas cuanto…- fue lo único que pude responder, no quería parecer cursi. Era cierto, ella no se imaginaba cuanto.

-no, no lo hago… ¡demuéstramelo!- pidió mordiéndose el labio, haciéndome perder la cabeza. Me giré, aunque había dicho que el fin de esta cita no era sexual, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, teniéndola a ella enfrente.

Sin previo aviso, la tomé de los hombro y la apreté contra mi cuerpo, ella jadeo sorprendida, no le di oportunidad de decir una sola palabra, mis labios buscaron ansiosos los suyos, devorándolos con desesperación, sin ninguna clase de delicadeza, esto era lo que ella me hacia sentir cuando estaba lejos de mi, desesperación y quería que lo supiera.

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta quedar sobre mí, podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra mi pecho, ella era mi muerte, necesitaba hacerla mia ahora mismo.

Bella, se aparto de mí, mirándome con picardía, posando sus manos en el comienzo de su blusa.

-¿estamos solos? – preguntó jadeando.

-completamente- respondí, apartando sus manos y haciendo mi trabajo, quitándole la blusa de un tirón, dejando al descubierto, sus hermosos senos, que estaban cubiertos por un delicado top de encaje, que por cierto le quedaba fantástico aunque no iba a durar mucho en su lugar.

Suavemente la recosté en el sofá, y mi lengua empezó a jugar con su ombligo, delinee con la punta de esta, el camino que me llevaría hasta sus pechos que subían y bajaban de una forma descontrolada, y mi excitación se estaba volviendo dolorosa, verla así, con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, excitada, mordiéndose los labios, era una situación insoportablemente sexy.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi objetivo, un maldito ladrido me interrumpió, era el impudente de sheldom, decidí ignorarlo, pero lastimosamente Bella, no lo hizo.

-¡Sheldom! Bebé – de un empujón me aparto Y el muy lambiscón de mi perro corrió hacia ella.

-sheldom, sal de aquí – ordené ofuscado.

-¡Edward! - me regañó Bella, dejándome con la boca abierta.

-pe...pero Bella, se suponía que estábamos…

-no podemos, esta Sheldom…tenemos tiempo– afirmó acariciándolo. ¿Tiempo? Eso no era lo que opinaba mi erección, ¿como podía dejarme así?

-pero, si es un perro, ni siquiera sabe lo que esta pasando aquí.

-claro que lo sabe… ya cálmate Edward… ¿tienes hambre pequeño? ¡Vamos! – tomó su blusa del sueño y colocándosela caminó a la cocina acompañada del muy maldito. ¡Genial!, ahora tenía que competir con otro perro la atención de Bella. Ella tenia razón tenía todo el día, para demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, hoy mi objetivo era borrar a Jacob de su cabeza y bueno…a Sheldom, lo encerraría en una de las habitaciones en cuanto Bella se descuidara. Por ahora necesitaba una ducha de agua fría y urgente.

* * *

**Ya les revelé todo : S ¿les molesta? Quería dejar el misterio hasta al final….jajaja pero, ¿que misterio? Ustedes ya lo sabían todo…ahora falta ver que sigue están en la tercera cita y eso… ¿si les gusto el cap.?...espero que si, no se preocupen todavía faltan muchas cosas y enredo y todo….sé que esperaban sex…yo también estoy que mato a sheldom..Pero es q el cap quedaba re largo y bueno las compasare en el próximo cap…no me odien.**

**Les agradezco mucho que me presionen niñas, que me manden msjs y eso...no me molesta para nada, perdónenme si a veces no contesto, es que mi vida es un caos : S pero bueno aquí estoy intentando cumplirles, mil gracias por los rr, son muy lindas conmigo…gracias por preocuparse…algunas me preguntan si me ha pasado algo y asi…tranquilas de salud estoy bien…solo ocupaciones**

**Para juegos p me van a tener que esperar un tris ya empiezo el fin de semana con el cap…les mando un beso enorme desde Colombia para todas….**

**Adriiiii gracias por la ayuda con el cap….Mi beta hermosa, si tiene cap es gracias a ella jejeje bueno y a Anita, Ana, Bea, solecrepuscular….**


	13. Fin del trato

**¡Aquí estoy! ¡Sigo viva! Jajaja gracias por esperar : D**

**Fin del trato**

Estaba completamente en las nubes, una vez mas, Edward me sorprendía con sus detalles y su ingenio para estar cerca a mí, era bastante alegador y de verdad necesitaba estar así con él, a solas, cuando me besaba de la forma en que lo hacia, para mi no existía mas nada, no había dudas, él era lo único que quería.

- no puedes estar celoso de Sheldom ¿O si? – se encogió de hombros intentando parecer enojado – oh vamos Edward, ¡es un bebé! - Me estaba muriendo de la risa al ver su cara de frustración.

- pero, te necesito - aceptó haciendo un puchero demasiado sexy, mis rodillas temblaron al escucharlo, yo también lo necesitaba, pero sentía un poco de vergüenza, si, sonaba absurdo después de haber tenido sexo dos veces, pero, aquella vez había alcohol en mis venas, y esta vez, estábamos demasiado sobrios. Ignore sus palabras volteándome y colocando algo de concentrado en el plato de Sheldom.

-pero, si le acabo de dar comida.

-necesita alimentarse bien, es un bebé grande…¿cierto? – Sheldom movía la cola a mi lado.

Cuando me puse de pie, el ya estaba ahí, detrás de mi, respirándome en la nuca y haciéndome erizar, era demasiado fuerte el efecto que causaba en mí, me gire lentamente para quedar de frente y encontrarme con esos ojos que me derretían y dejaban sin voluntad, no era justo. Casi por instinto mis labios buscaron los suyos, moviéndose de forma pausada, sus manos se posó en mi cintura, apretándome más a su cuerpo y en ese justo momento… Sheldom empezó a lloriquear. Sentí como Edward se aparto de mi sonriendo, lo mire suplicante, ¿no íbamos a parar o si?

-oh, Bella no haremos esto enfrente de Sheldom…. ¡es un bebé! – se burlo usando mis palabras, era un tramposo, me estaba dando una cucharada de mi propia medicina, le di un golpe en el pecho como respuesta, a lo que el soltó una carcajada lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados, lo había hecho a propósito – ya habrá tiempo…tienes hambre – negué con la cabeza - ¿vamos? – preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

-espérame en la sala… - se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar, lo seguí con la mirada y luego posé mis ojos en el enorme perro que me miraba curioso – Sheldom, por favor, otra interrupción No, sé buen chico ¿sí? Te lo pido- susurré apenada, ahora si me estaba volviendo loca, como si pudiera entenderme.

- ¡Bella! – gritó Edward desde la sala y fui a su estaba esperándome con una bolsa en la mano, caminamos hasta el jardín de Esme, estaba más hermoso que nunca, tal vez por la época, había demasiadas flores y el ambiente era perfecto. Edward me guio hacia el lago, saco una gran manta de la bolsa y la tendió en el césped, se sentó encima y me invito a seguirlo.

-esto me recuerda un poco a nuestra medio cita en el prado – afirmé recordando aquella vez. Él sonrió recostándose en la manta. Lo imite acomodando mis manos en mi nuca. – ¿lo recuerdas? – era un pregunta tonta, pero era una buena forma de iniciar una conversación.

-sí, claro que si…

-es increíble hasta donde ha llegado esta locura – comente sonriendo- ya hoy es la última cita- Edward se acomodo sobre su mano para mirarme, por unos largos segundos.

- de eso hablaremos después…- afirmó acariciando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano - ahora, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas… - lo mire extrañada.

-¿qué quieres saber?

-más de ti, no sé

-pregunta – pedí tranquila.

-¿eres feliz con Jacob?

-¡paso! – sonrió negando, no íbamos a hablar de él ahora.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti entrar a Dartmouth? – wao, buena pregunta.

-¿Quién no lo querría? , es una buena universidad y – me miraba suspicaz - no se si lo sea para mi…sé que lo es para mi papá, es lo que siempre ha planeado para mi vida…que estudie leyes en Dartmouth es importante para él..

-y tu quieres estudiar leyes?

-realmente no… - respondí con tristeza. No lo quería.

-no lo hagas entonces…piensa en ti… estudiar leyes no te hará feliz, eso no es justo.

-y a quien le importa…la vida no es justa Edward – respondí un poco enojada. Aparte su mano volviéndome a sentar – ¿podríamos cambiar de tema?

- esta bien – aceptó halándome de los hombro y volviéndome a acomodar, pero esta vez en sus brazos, se sentía bastante bien - ¿color favorito?

-sonreí mientras acariciaba mi cabello – morado.

Estuvimos respondiendo toda clase de preguntas tontas que venían a nuestra cabeza, confesé que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y eso le causo mucha gracia, descubrí que le encantaban las películas de terror y la buena música.

Quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos, él pasaba la yema de sus dedos por mis rostro delineando mis facciones, causándome cosquillas, no necesitábamos hablar, estábamos juntos, y yo me sentía bien con eso, peligrosamente bien, cada momento junto al él me hacia convencerme de que había mucho más de lo que yo pensaba. Me dio un pequeño beso después de delinear mis labios.

- Edward…¿Qué sientes por mi? – la pregunta salió de repente, detuvo su mano.

- me gustas mucho Bella, me gusta la forma en que sonríes, cuando te sonrojas, cuando te enojas….tus labios tus ojos,…todo, Bella. Siento demasiadas cosas aquí – afirmó señalando su pecho, sonreí, eso era muy tierno. ¿Y tu?…¿sientes algo por mi? – preguntó curioso. Claro que lo sentía si no estaría aquí con él.

– Podría decirte que sentimos cosas similares…bueno, yo tendría que agregarle las explosiones aquí - señale mi estomago y sonrió divertido.

-es bueno saberlo – mi estomago rugió, arruinando el momento.

-ahora si necesito comer algo – sonrió besando mis labios, y pasando su mano por mi frente, secando una gota de sudor.

-¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo? – preguntó dudoso.

-puedo hacerlo – respondí segura.

-solo decía, en la nevera ahí comida pre cosida, solo es meterla al micro….

-shhh…me ofendes Edward, ¿no crees q pueda hacer algo para alimentarnos? – Fingí enojo – déjame sorprenderte y espérame en la sala ¿si? – alzo sus manos en señal de rendición y me dio un beso antes de salir de la cocina. ¿Ahora que haría?... ni siquiera sabía cocinar.

…

-¿emparedados? – pregunto sorprendido al ver el plato frente a sus ojos.

-¡si! … es mi especialidad – me miró con los ojos entrecerrados – oh, vamos, Edward , no los critiques solo…¡ cómelos! – ordené.

-no los critico Bella, solo, me parece gracioso.

-no te rías y come – pedí autoritaria – los hice con amor - ¿amor? ¿Enserio había dicho esa palabra? El me miro fijamente con ganas de hablar, pero no se lo iba a permitir, obviamente esa palabra había sido inadecuada – ya sabes, lo hice con mucho cariño, y bueno… ¿que esperas? – pregunte tomando mi emparedado y dejando el asunto atrás. El me siguió y me sentí complacida al ver que le gustaban, por lo menos no moriríamos de hambre.

Acabamos de comer y Edward me pidió que subiéramos a ver alguna película, cuando entramos a su cuarto todo estaba revuelto, había pétalos de flores tirados por todos lados y el parecía avergonzado.

- lo siento, habitación equivocada – afirmo haciéndome retroceder y llevándome a la de al lado.

-déjame adivinar… ¿Sheldom? – ese pequeño demonio. Edward asintió y me condujo hacia la habitación de al lado. Encendió la televisión y nos acomodamos en la amplia cama. Coloque mi celular en la mesa de noche, mientras veíamos la película.

-Gracias –

-¿por? – preguntó intrigado.

-¿Qué no es obvio?...- puse una mano en su mejilla y el cerró los ojos ante mi contacto – por todo, por esto, por sorprenderme, por ser tan lindo conmigo… por chantajearme – bromeé un poco y el sonrió.

-hasta hace unos días, yo era el peor y lo que te proponía era ¡horrible! – respondió con un tono dramático.

-cambie de opinión… ¿que te puedo decir? …soy una adolescente, cambio de opinión todo el tiempo, así que, - jugué con los botones de su camisa - deberías aprovecharme en este preciso momento.

- eso quieres decir que… - lo interrumpí haciendo un movimiento rápido y subiéndome sobre mi.

-eso quiere decir, que en este justo momento tengo ganas de ti y debes aprovechar, porque no se que querré en 5 minutos – sonrió pícaramente.

-¿ah, si?...Pues – me giró rápidamente quedando ahora sobre mi y tomando el control de la situación, fue imposible no soltar un grito de sorpresa – no perdamos tiempo - diciendo esto me besó, capturando mis brazos a los costados, inmovilizándome completamente, lentamente fue pasando de mis labios a mi barbilla, bajando por mi cuello, eran demasiadas las sensaciones que me provocaba, solo con pasear su lengua por mi cuerpo.

-Edward... – fue lo único medianamente coherente que salió de mis labios. Moví mis manos inquieta necesitaba tocarlo, al instante me concedió la libertad que necesitaba y mis manos fueron directo a su rostro atrayéndolo hacia mi, para besarlo, con furia, con deseo con desespero. El gimió contra mis labios y perdí completamente la cordura.

Estaba completamente mojada, y podía sentir su gran erección rosándome, era demasiado, lo aparate un poco sola para deshacerme de mi molesta blusa. Me deje caer sobre la cama mirándolo directo a sus ojos, que estaban llenos de lujuria, volvió a besarme, mientras yo introducía las manos entre nuestros cuerpos para desabrochar su camisa, su pecho quedo al descubierto, él era perfecto, rápidamente desabrocho mi sostén y ahora estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Sus labios se dedicaban a mis senos, su lengua jugaba con mi pezones y mis gemidos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a venir y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la mitad de este juego.

-¿no has cambiado de opinión, Bella? – preguntó juguetón dando besos en mi abdomen, bajando hasta mi ombligo, oh si, yo iba a explotar. – Porque ¿sabes?…podemos parar y terminar de ver esa película – continuó apartándose de mi.

-Cállate, Edward y sigue! - exigí con una voz que no reconocí como mía, su sonrisa fue demasiado hermosa.

-wao, ¡que ruda!…me gusta – aceptó pasando sus dedos por la cremallera de mi pantalón, moví mis pies inquietas para que se apresurara, Edward era un torturador, y yo estaba demasiado impaciente.

-no se te ocurra parar – cada vez me sorprendía más de mi.

-como ordenes – respondió arrancando mis jeans de un tirón, paso sus suaves manos por mis pernas haciéndome estremecer, cuando llego a mi centro, fue imposible no gemir, al ver la forma como me miraba, con hambre, con deseo, paso sus dedos lentamente por mi pelvis, si definitivamente me torturaba, me quería matar.

-Edward… - intente sonar enojada, pero mi voz salió en un gemido.

Asintió e introdujo sus dedos por mis pantis, llegando hasta mis labios, pasando sus dedos y jugando con ellos.

-estas tan mojada – gruño, lo estaba y por él, solo por él. Hacia círculos con su pulgar sobre mi clítoris mientras yo apretaba los ojos con fuerza y enredaba mis manos en mi cabello perdiéndome en las sensaciones que Edward me provocaba, era increíble.

-¿te gusta?

-mmjum

-¿Cómo?... ¿te gusta?

-¡si! – Grite cuando aceleró sus movimientos – me gusta, Edward… no pares – pedí sin vergüenza, entre jadeos, pocos segundos después estaba viendo estrellas retorciéndome en la cama. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, Edward me miraba con fascinación, sentí mis mejillas encendidas, pero no era vergüenza, era deseo puro, todavía necesitaba más de él, vino hacia mí besándome. Nuestras respiraciones, eran pesadas y su aroma me aturdía, esta vez lo gire para quedar sobre él y tomar el control de la situación.

Pasee mis manos sobre su pecho, bajando hasta el cierre de du pantalón, lo desnude en pocos segundos, ahora su enorme pene estaba frente a mi, se me hacia agua la boca, lo tome con mi mano, sintiéndolo, Edward, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras yo movía lentamente mis manos de arriba hacia abajo.

Realmente quería probarlo, pero nunca antes había hecho algo así, si, sé que suena mojigato, pero mis experiencias solo se basaban en Jacob, y para él, una mujer dando sexo oral, era una callejera y pues… ¡Rayos! ¿Que estaba pensando? Jacob no estaba aquí, frente a mi estaba Edward, esto era diferente.

- te parece bien si…? – deje la pregunta en el aire, era vergonzoso, pero el pareció entender.

-solo si tu quieres... – contestó y si, claro que quería, me incline lentamente, Saboreándolo con la punta de mi lengua, lo escuche gemir y eso me animo, no tenia mucha idea de esto, pero, alguna vez Alice me había hablado de algo de jugar con una chupeta, ok, eso haría, introduje su pene completamente en mi boca, sentí un poco de nauseas pero respire profundo y desaparecieron, moví mi cabeza de arriba hacia abajo haciendo mis movimientos cada vez mas rápidos.

-Bella… - llamó haciéndome detener ..- no me voy a venir en tu boca – afirmó sonriendo – ven aquí – me tomó de las muñecas atrayéndome a sus labios – espérame un segundo…olvide algo – se puso de pie completamente desnudo y completamente erecto, salió de la habitación y regreso pocos segundos después con una pequeña cajita en la mano. Claro, protección.

-déjame ayudarte con eso – saque uno de los paquetes plateados, se acostó a mi lado mientras yo abría la envoltura y lo desenrollaba lentamente sobre su pene.

**Edward Pov**

Sin previo aviso, Bella estaba sobre mi. Lenta y tortuosamente fue bajando sobre mi pene, se sentía demasiado bien estar dentro de ella, era tan cálida, coloco sus pequeñas manos sobre mi pecho para impulsarse, comenzó a mover en círculos suavemente y luego de arriba hacia abajo con mayor velocidad, haciéndome perder la cabeza, era increíble tenerla así, sobre mi. Ahora jugaba con su cabello, era una manía que había descubierto, enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, cuando estaba excitada, cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios, además del movimiento de sus senos, si, definitivamente, me iba a correr muy rápido.

Se inclino para besarme y aproveche el momento para girarla, me senté sobre mis rodillas, ella gimió mientras jalaba sus caderas con fuerzas para acercarla a mí y penetrarla, , mis movimientos eran rápidos y constantes, la habitación estaba inundada del olor de nuestra excitación y de los sonidos de nuestros gemidos.

-No, pares Edward – claro que no lo iba a hacer, de eso podía estar segura, la sentí temblar por segunda vez debajo de mi, perdida en su orgasmo, la besé dando mis últimos movimientos, ella dijo mis nombre entre jadeos y termine dentro de ella, me abrazo con fuerza. Salí de ella acomodándome a su lado.

Todo era tan familiar, su cuerpo, estar con ella, podría pasar toda la eternidad así, observándola, su celular vibro a nuestro lado y lo tomé, en la pantalla había una foto de Jacob - si, todo era muy familiar, estuve tentado a contestar, pero no iba a arruinar todo.

-¿Quién es?

-él – respondí pasándole el celular e incorporándome para salir de ahí y darle privacidad con su Novio, no quería escucharlos, pero su mano me lo impidió.

-¿celoso? – me giré para verla enojado ¿Qué no era obvio? ¡Claro que estaba celoso!- no debes estarlo…

-si…ya lo sé, Bella, tengo claro que el es tu novio y yo solo...

-Cállate…no es eso…no voy a contestar, estoy contigo – afirmó besando mi cuello, una sonrisa estúpida se formó en mi rostro, mientras Bella, repartía besos por mi espalda y hombros, estaba perdido. - ¿nos tenemos que ir ya?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté confundido.

-bueno, me preguntaba…si nos podíamos quedar un rato más – me miraba pícaramente, palmeando la cama. Para estar con ella, claro que quedaba tiempo.

…..

Íbamos en el carro iba perdido en mis pensamientos, nuestra tercera cita había finalizado, hoy se había acabado el trato, pero, yo no quería que acabara, no quería tenerla lejos, perderla, pero ya no había motivos para que ella accediera, todavía estaba Jacob.

Tal vez podría contarle todo lo de Tanya, pero seguramente me iba a odiar, eso era típico en las películas y yo solo quedaría como el villano, podría pedirle continuar a escondidas con las esperanza que dejara a ese chucho, o tal vez, podría secuestrarla y llevármela lejos ¡ja!, ya me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?... ¿en que piensas?

-en nosotros – arqueó una de sus cejas.

-¿eso te causa gracia? – me puse serio al entender a que se refería. Llegamos a su casa y apagué el motor, no sabia que decir o que hacer.

-entonces…esto es un adiós? – preguntó frunciendo el seño y mordiendo sus labios.

-si tu quieres, no tiene que serlo, Bella, es tu decisión – afirme esperanzando en recibir una respuesta positiva de su parte.

-Edward, esto ha sido tan diferente a lo que pensé que seria… me asusta – acepto moviendo las manos nerviosa…nuca pensé llegar a sentir tanto contigo…

-te entiendo – yo tampoco llegue a imaginarlo.

-pero esta, Jacob…no quiero que sufra, no se lo merece - ¡si, claro!, mi estomago se revolvió, si lo seguía elogiando iba a vomitar.

- creo que no he sido claro contigo Bella…quiero estar contigo no una o dos veces más, quiero que sea permanente, que seas mía…como mi…novia – definitivamente era otro Edward – es insoportable verte con él, no te merece Bella, no lo hace, es un estúpido y tu tienes – puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-shh…no quiero que sufra …

-eso quieres decir ¿Qué se acabo? – era un estúpido, maldita sea, sentía un dolor en mi pecho. Esto era una mierda.

- eso quiere decir, que necesito pensar todo muy bien. – Salió del auto y yo la imite, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irse, enamorarse era una mierda, mi pecho dolía al verla entrar por esa puerta, no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría para poder volver a estar con ella. No me había dejado claro nada, con sus palabras, lo único que entendía era que ella seguía con él y yo sin ella.

Arranqué rumbo a casa, Alice subía algunas bolsas a su coche y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su carro al verme pero se le borro al ver mi expresión.

-¿te pateó el trasero? – preguntó asustada.

-algo así, ¿que hay para hoy?

- que bueno que llegaste, no estuvieron para la reunión y Jacob parecía bastante enojado e inquieto… - rió amargamente – seguramente uno de sus equipos perdió algún partido – bueno por lo menos para nadie era un secreto, que Bella, no era la prioridad en la vida del chucho.

- seguramente.

-bueno básicamente hoy solo habrá actividades con los niños de primaria en la escuela, es su final de futbol, y solo los necesito para organización y ventas…hay que recolectar mucho dinero, así que, te necesito ahora – mañana seria nuestra final, pasaríamos todo el día con el entrenador.

Fuimos juntos a la escuela, y mientras ayudaba a Alice, el comité iba llegando, casi todo estaban aquí, menos dos personas y pedía al cielo que no pasara lo que esperaba, pero, bueno, ¿Por qué el cielo iba a escucharme?

Bella entro de la mano de Jacob, no parecía feliz, al contrario los dos parecían enojados, pero aun así iban de la mano, ¡genial!, cuando llegaron donde Alice, Bella me miro con vergüenza, sonreí con desgana y camine lejos de ahí. Todo estaba claro, ella seguía siendo de él.

**

* * *

**

Aww pobre mi Edward, S hola niñas bueno nuevo cap, espero que les haya gustado : ) ¿si?..Bueno, ya se acabaron las citas, ahora Edward no tiene como retenerla, ¿que creen que hará Bella?. Ajajaja buenas noticias ya estoy de vacaciones…me la pasare pegada al pc : D

Como siempre mil gracias por su apoyo niñas, ahorita hablaba con Soles del miedo que siento cada vez que voy a subir cap, porque últimamente he visto como ofenden e insultan a otras autoras y le decía que gracias al Cielo a mi me han tocado las mejores lectoras…uff : D ¡gracias! Por todoooooooooooooo, son demasiado lindas conmigo.

¿Qué tal eclipse chiks?...yo ame a Jackson! Buenooooo después de mi Rob claro esta… = ) actuaciones para erizar.

Un beso a todas : ) ¿listas para la final de fut? Jajaja yo le voy a España o bueno mejor dicho a David Villa papacito ; )

Sus dudas quejas o palabras lindas…jaja alla abajoo : D


	14. Traición

**Perdon por la tardanza…espero que lo disfruten = ).. : ( siii el capi ta feoo jaja no sean duras jaja hice un esfuerzo por cumplirles :P **

* * *

**Traición**

Di un fuerte suspiro cerrando la puerta de mi casa, escuché el rechinar de las llantas alejándose y sentí esa horrible opresión en mi pecho, mi cabeza y mi corazón estaban hechos un completo desastre y todo por culpa de Edward, que en tan poco tiempo había revolucionado mi vida y mis sentimientos.

Aparentemente mis papas no estaban en casa, asome mis narices en la cocina solamente se encontraba la señora que nos ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa, la saludé y ella me advirtió de la ausencia de mis papas. Subí a mi habitación encendiendo las luces.

-¿Bella? – La voz de Jacob hizo que me sobresaltara - ¿eres tú? – preguntó incorporándose en mi cama mientras restregaba sus ojos perezosamente, llevé una mano hacia mi pecho que latía descontrolado, tal vez eran los nervios, tal vez la culpa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunté un poco seca, acercándome a él - ¿Quién te dejo entrar? – ahora me miraba un poco extrañado.

-Mariana, la señora del servicio, amor, siempre lo hace…¡hey!...Bella, soy Jacob, tu novio – sus palabras me cayeron como un baldado de agua fría, era un golpe de realidad después de toda la fantasía que había vivido con Edward – ven aquí – pidió extendiendo su mano y la tome aun nerviosa, se suponía que estábamos de pelea y bueno yo acaba de revolcarme con otro hombre, eran motivos suficientes para sentirme de esa forma –...¿Cómo estuvo tú salida con Alice?

-bbien – aparentemente el hacia parte de los que creían que había salido con mi amiga, suspire aliviada, mientras él se acercaba a mí para darme un beso, que respondí al instante, sintiéndome tan vacía al hacerlo.

-sabes, estaba bastante preocupado por lo de nosotros…no contestabas mis llamadas, no has ido al instituto…espero que no hayas tomado enserio mis palabras del otro día Bella – ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que nos habíamos visto – fui un idiota, te amo y no quiero que lo nuestro termine – yo no era capaz de decir nada, mientras el tomaba, por alguna extraña razón, mi silencio como una respuesta afirmativa ya que comenzó a besar todo mi rostro terminando en mis labios.

-¿pasa algo? – preguntó preocupado, si claro que pasa, Jacob, llevo días engañándote con otro hombre.

-no, claro que no – negué dándole un pequeño beso. Me reprendí mentalmente por haberlo engañado, él no se lo merecía, el me amaba y yo no lo merecía, no quería que sufriera. Aunque Edward parecía sincero, no podía ignorar la forma tan inusual en que se había dado lo nuestro y eso me hacía dudar.

Alguna vez había escuchado que no podíamos arriesgar el verdadero amor por un capricho y bueno, aunque todavía no estaba segura quien era quien en mi historia, podía estar segura de que Jacob me amaba o bueno al menos eso creía yo.

Alice me había mandado un mensaje anunciándome la actividad de hoy, Jacob me esperó mientras me daba una ducha y cambiaba mi ropa. Parecía bastante impresionado con mi coche nuevo, si, era una belleza, pero no lo merecía, así que después de discutir un poco decidimos ir en mi antiguo coche. Entramos al gimnasio tomados de la mano, Jacob parecía estar enojado, seguramente por lo del carro, resople indignada, era una actitud bastante inmadura.

Mis pies se frenaron en seco al ver a Edward, pero Jacob prácticamente me arrastraba hacia ellos, específicamente hacia Alice, llegamos y fue imposible no mirarlo, el estaba enojado, quise hablarle, decirle algo, no sabía qué hacer, el sonrió y se alejo de nosotros. Regrese mi mirada hacia mi amiga que me miraba con algo de lastima.

-Jacob, podrías ir por las bolsas que dejé en mi coche – pidió Alice extendiéndole las llaves, el asintió y se alejo no sin antes darme un beso.

-por favor Alice no me regañes – pedí al instante y ella paso su mano por mi cabello.

-no te preocupes, sé que estas confundida…solo te puedo aconsejar que hagas lo mejor para que nadie sufra, pero sobre todo para que tu no sufras, eso es lo que importa – la mire confundida.

-¿Cómo se logra eso, Alice? …cualquier decisión que tomé hará sufrir a alguien.

-mm, cierto, pero sera a corto plazo, Bells…luego pasara, solo trata de que la decisión que tomes te haga feliz a ti ¿ok? – asentí, aunque todavía no tenía claro cómo hacer eso – ahora, a trabajar.

Mi amiga me dio algunas indicaciones y estuvimos decorando el lugar. Jacob cargaba algunas cajas y a veces Edward y yo cruzábamos miradas.

Necesitaba hablar con él, no quería que las cosas quedaran de esa forma, aproveche la distracción de Jacob, para seguir a Edward a una pequeña bodega que tenía el gimnasio.

-Edward… - el aludido se giro hacia mí, mirándome atento, gotas de sudor caían por su frente por el trabajo – perdóname…enserio, llegué a mi casa y él estaba ahí y..

-no tienes que darme ninguna explicación…ve con tu novio, ya no hay ningún trato entre nosotros y no te preocupes por mi– afirmó volviendo su atención a las cajas – soy un hombre de palabra…tu cumpliste tu parte y yo no te voy a molestar mas…me mantendré alejado de ti – esas palabras de verdad me golpearon, involuntariamente mis piernas se movieron y caminé hacia él abrazándolo por la cintura, pegando mi cara a su espalda, absorbiendo todo su aroma. Sentí como se tensaba en mis manos.

-pe... pero yo no quiero que te alejes d mi – afirmé apretando más fuerte. El tomó mis manos aflojando el agarré, se giró para quedar frente a mí, su mirada me taladraba, el parecía bastante confundido.

-yo tampoco quiero hacerlo – susurro levantando mi mentón con su mano –pero, ya tu decidiste – chasqueé mi lengua molesta.

-todavía no he decidido nada.

- ¿quieres estar con los dos? – Preguntó molesto – yo no puedo esperar a que tú te decidas, no, viéndote así con él…como la pareja perfecta, no quiero compartirte.

-lo sé, lo sé, soy una maldita egoísta – lo era, era más que obvio que mis sentimientos hacia Jacob habían muerto, pero yo no quería perder estabilidad,– tengo miedo Edward, ¡entiéndeme!

- ¿a que le tienes miedo? –preguntó confundido.

- Jacob, siempre ha estado ahí conmigo… el de verdad me ama, puedo estar segura de eso – sonrió sin ánimo – en cambio de ti no se que esperar...Tu

-¿yo? ¿No soy seguro? ¿Es eso? – asentí – ya sé que esto no comenzó de forma convencional, me porte como un idiota al chantajearte, pero – se volvió a acercar peligrosamente a mi rostro – pero, no me arrepiento de nada… te lo juro, tienes dudas, es normal…pero, debes tener claro que esto es serio para mí, no es un juego, y que te puedo ofrecerte más que él.

-no sé qué pensar.

-solo dime una cosa… - hizo una larga pausa, cerró los ojos con fuerza meditando lo que iba a decirme - ¿lo amas? ¿Aun estas enamorada de él? Porque ayer…en mi cama me demostraste todo lo contrario – el tenia razón, yo no amaba a Jacob, ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él – solo respóndeme.

-¡NO! – Respondí elevando la voz – no lo amo – esto lo dije en un susurro, wao, lo había dicho, no lo amaba. Los labios de Edward me trajeron a la realidad, me dio un beso rápido.

-eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber – me tomo de la muñeca y camino hacia la salida de la bodega.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-vamos a hablar con Jacob, vamos a darle la cara a todo esto – frené en seco.

-oh, no, no...Claro que no – su expresión se volvió dura.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?...me acabas de decir que no lo amas, no me digas que vas a seguir con él.

-dame una semana – solté de golpe – déjame hablar con él ¿sí?... yo lo arreglo todo, pero no quiero que se entere de lo nuestro – el acepto al instante, me dio otro beso, esta vez más largo, dándomela oportunidad de responderle y sentirlo.

-está bien, una semana…

-ok, ahora voy a salir, llevamos mucho tiempo aquí – asintió y me disponía a salir cuando me tomo del brazo para girarme y unir nuevamente nuestros labios.

-no tengas miedo…lo que siento por ti es real, no dudes de eso – sonreí sintiéndome segura y Salí del lugar.

Las actividades terminaron y todos salimos del lugar, obviamente Jacob iba a mi lado, él me llevaría a casa. Cada segundo que pasaba me sentía más decidida a terminar mi relación con él, pero no lo iba a hacer en ese momento, al día siguiente se llevaba a cabo el cierre de la semana cultural y con ella la final de futbol contra el colegio Volturi, el no debía estar perturbado, era el capitán. Una semana, todavía tenía tiempo para pensar la mejor forma para acabar esto.

-buenas noches - me despedí cuando llegamos a mi casa.

-amor, es sábado, no quieres que salgamos por ahí...ir a comer no sé…necesito contarte muchas cosas... – acepté, no quería portarme grosera con él.

Fuimos a comer, mientras él me contaba sobre los planes de la universidad y oh Dios mío, casi me atoro con la comida, cuando lo escuché hablar de Dartmouth.

-¿no estás feliz? – Sonreí débilmente – si me aceptan, podremos estar juntos…. Justo lo que tanto querías amor.

-tú lo has dicho Jacob…era yo la que lo quería...no tu, no creo que debas hacer eso...bueno, debes pensar bien a donde iras y no te preocupes por mi – el me miró extrañado – debes pensar bien tu decisión – oh no, terminarle a Jacob iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Jacob insinuó una escapada a otro lugar, pero lo convencí de abortar el plan alegando que debía estar en perfecto estado si quería patearles el trasero a los _**Volturis**_al día siguiente. Nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa con un gran beso en la mejilla, fue horrible ver la decepción en sus ojos.

…..

-¡ganamos! – chilló Alice a mi lado al escuchar el sonido que anunciaba el final del partido, todos saltaban en su puesto. Se llevo a cabo la entrega de trofeos y medallas, un proceso bastante aburrido.

Me puse de pie para ir a felicitar a los chicos y a Jacob por su buen trabajo cuando la mano de Alice me detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? … vamos, tenemos que preparar la clausura y la fogata – suspiré resignada, con mi amiga, nunca había descanso.

….

Con ayuda de algunas chicas del comité, arreglamos todo en menos de media hora, la ceremonia de clausura que obviamente contó con la presencia de mis papas, se llevo a cabo en perfecto orden y bueno mi amiga hizo entrega del regalo que nuestra promoción dejaría, nuevos computadores para la sala de laboratorio de ingles.

-¿quedo algo de fondo para el viaje? – mi amiga me sonrió de vuelta.

-claro que si, Bella...tengo todo arreglado – no quise pedir detalles sobre el asunto.

Todos partimos hacia nuestras casas a cambiarnos de ropa para la fogata, que gracias al cielo no contaba con la presencia de adultos, aunque fuera en las locaciones de la escuela. Jacob pasó por mí a eso de las 7 de la noche, era imposible que no lo hiciera, se suponía que todavía era mi novio.

El ambiente era bastante agradable, casi toda la escuela estaba ahí, además de algunos conocidos de colegio Volturi. Caminamos hacia la fogata, donde se encontraba Alice rodeada de la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de promoción, ella felizmente les comentaba como sus planes habían salido a la perfección y sobre algunos destinos para nuestro viaje de fin de curso, todos parecían emocionados.

-¡Bells! – Me saludó mi amiga enérgica, nos sentamos a su lado y me lanzo una pequeña mirada de desaprobación al ver a Jacob– no entiendo ¿siguen juntos? – susurró, aprovechando la distracción de Jake. Asentí.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende? – ella parecía bastante confundida.

-bueno...ayer mi hermano estaba demasiado feliz…paso toda la noche con una estúpida sonrisa… y podía jurar que la causante eras tú...pero veo que me equivoque – sus palabras me hicieron sonreír.

- no he terminado con Jacob...pero lo voy a hacer…ahora cállate – ella aplaudió levemente acomodándose nuevamente. Jacob me sonrió y desvié mi mirada para buscar la sonrisa que en realidad necesitaba ver, y ahí estaba en el otro extremo de la reunión con varias chicas del equipo de porristas, el dolor en mi pecho empezaba a formarse cuando él dirigió su mirada hacia mí, ignorando completamente a su acompañante y quedándose por varios segundos así, hasta que la voz de Jacob me interrumpió.

-¿bailamos? – asentí tomando su mano, se escuchaba música en el ambiente ya que alguno de los chicos había colocado el stereo de su carro. Caminamos hasta un lugar donde algunas parejas bailaban, cuando sentí un leve golpe en mi hombro, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba tanya, mirándome retadoramente.

-¿pero qué demonios te… - Jacob me tomo de los hombros obligándome a caminar nuevamente dejando atrás a esa estúpida.

-ignórala

- no, Jacob, que le pasa?..¿.que le hice para que me tenga tanta rabia?

- ya te lo dije...ignorarla…ahora ¿podemos bailar? – el tenia razón ella no merecía mi atención, aunque realmente me carcomía la curiosidad por saber la razones de su apatía hacia mí.

Comenzamos a bailar, era notable la distancia entre nosotros y podía ver la molestia en el rostro de Jacob, pero, él no decía una sola palabra.

Su teléfono aparentemente vibró en su bolsillo ya que lo revisó leyendo algo en la pantalla, frunció el seño.

-vuelvo en un segundo – besó mi mejilla dejándome sola, caminé hacia una mesa en donde habían bebidas.

-¿bailamos? - me giré para encontrar me con Edward mirándome con diversión.

-no… ¿estás loco?

-sabía que dirías eso – me daba tanta risa la situación, él miraba hacia otro lado, demostrando nuevamente ser un buen actor –al menos lo intente –contestó encogiéndose de hombros, sonreí divertida.

-no te aflijas...estoy segura que hay muchas que quieren bailar contigo hoy.

-si...lo sé – maldito arrogante – pero te confieso – habló acercándose un poco a mi – ninguna de ellas me interesa – suspiro cansado – solo hay una chica que me gusta y que me trae loco… el problema es que no quiere estar conmigo.

-¿ah si? Y puedo saber quién es esa chica tonta?

-enserio tengo que decírtelo? -pregunto levantando una ceja, mi celular vibró. Un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

"_Te necesito en los laboratorios...urgente, Alice"_

-es Alice...tengo que irme – asintió y me gire – te aseguro que esa chica tonta va a hacer lo posible por estar junto a ti…solo ten paciencia – sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Camine por los desiertos pasillos, ¿Qué rayos le habría pasado a Alice?... llegue a los laboratorio y la fuerte de voz de Jacob me sobresalto, discutía con alguien. Me asome lentamente por la pequeña ventana y ahí estaba el…con Tanya. En automático llevé una mano hacia mi pecho, por alguna razón entendí enseguida lo que sucedía ahí, sin necesidad de escuchar su conversación. Pero decidí quedarme.

-no tienes que ser ruda con ella…es mi novia Tanya, entiéndelo.

-no, no y no – protesto como niña pequeña. Respiro profundo y se acercó a él, besándolo con pasión.

-ni siquiera la amas, Jacob…solo estas con ella por los favores que le hace su papá al tuyo…

-No, Tanya…déjame explicarte porque estoy con ella… Existen dos tipos de mujeres para mi… … las que les presentas a tus amigos, a tu familia…es esa chica decente, educada, linda … como Bella – ella arrugo su cara en desagrado – y están las que nacieron para vivir escondidas – no podía creer que quien estuviera hablando fuera la misma persona a la que le había entregado tanta cosas.

El fuerte sonido de la mano de tanya contra la cara de Jacob inundo el lugar.

-no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima – escupió él con rabia.

-¿vas a dejarla?

-¡NO!

-entonces no me quedara más remedio que contarle lo nuestro y bueno...hay veremos si quiere seguir contigo..

-no hay necesidad de eso – afirmé entrando en acción. Jacob abrió sus ojos bastante asustado mientras Tanya soltaba una risotada.

-Bella…amor…no, no – Jacob pasó sus manos por su cabello desesperado acercándose a mí, di varios pasos hacia atrás.

-si ya se…no es lo que me estoy imaginando y bla bla bla... – era una completa descarada al tratarlo así, yo también lo engañaba ¡Dios mío!, pero se sentía horrible saber que te están viendo la cara de tonta…no iba a hacer un escándalo, solo necesitaba aclarar las dudas -¿desde cuándo?

-hace 6 meses – grito Tanya detrás de nosotros, Mi boca se abrió demasiado.

-¡CALLATE! – grito Jacob desesperado.

-no, no me voy a callar...que bueno que te enteraste ahora Bella...y me ahorraste el trabajo de demostrarte todo...

-tú me mandaste el mensaje para que viniera? – Jacob la miro con rabia.

-ups!...culpable..

-¿Cómo…co?..Bella…yo te amo a ti, lo de ella no es nada te lo juro -¿Qué lo hombres no tenían otro discurso?

- no me digas 6 meses de nada? – respondí irónica – no ruegues por favor…es patético no lo hagas…esto se acabo y no solo por esto Jake…nuestra relación murió, desde el día que decidiste que yo no era una prioridad en tu vida y me ignoraste tal vez por el futbol o tal vez por ella…No lo sé, ya no importa – me encogí de hombros dando media vuelta y las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por mi rostros.

….

Estaba completamente entretenido cuando la vi salir por la puerta del colegio parecía endemoniada, y podía jurar que estaba llorando. Ignore a todos los que estaban a mí alrededor y camine lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla.

La seguí hasta el parqueadero, estaba recostada en mi carro.

-¿Bella?

-¡Edward! – Se tiro en mis brazos y lloró sobre mi pecho – soy una estúpida – empezaba a preocuparme su estado.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunté preocupado.

-sácame de aquí ¿sí? – asentí sin entender nada y subimos al auto dejando la escuela atrás. No quise preguntarle nada, dándole tiempo para que se calamara y así fue.

- Jacob me engañaba con Tanya…¿puedes creerlo? – mordía su dedo nerviosa y yo simplemente no sabía que decir o que hacer.

- ¿enserio? – fue lo único que pude decir.

-los encontré peleando en los laboratorios – la parejita no era muy discreta – al parecer llevaban 6 meses viéndome la cara de idiota – afirmó y ví como volvia a correr una lagrima por su mejilla, la sequé con mi mano.

-¿te dolió tanto enterarte de todo?... en realidad estabas enamorada de él ¿cierto? –pregunté con tristeza, se suponía que ella quería librarse de él, no entendida porque sufría tanto.

-no te confundas Edward…contigo es con quiero estar, pero odio que me mientan, que me vean la cara de estúpida y sé que he hecho lo mismo con él…Pero estaba decidida a terminar las cosas bien…a no hacerle el daño…él en cambio pensaba seguir con esta farsa…eso es lo que me duele – en ese momento decidí que ella no debía saber que yo también le había mentido, por ahora.

-Entiendo.

Al parecer algo la iluminó y se volteó con rapidez a mirarme – ahora que lo pienso bien, Edward…Nunca me dijiste porque habías terminado con tanya o ¿sí?...si ellos llevaban 6 meses juntos también te engañaban a ti.

-claro que te lo dije Bella…empezó a comportarse extraña…distante y me aburrió…ahora entiendo el porqué de su cambio – respondí tragando seco esperando que me creyera - ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?

-¿no piensas hacer o decirle nada?

-pues si...tal vez si me cruzo a Jacob le daré las gracias…. Si, gracias a sus embarradas te tengo para mí solo – bromeé y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios haciéndome sentir tranquilidad, lo que le demostraba con mis palabras no era ni la mitad de lo que en realidad sentía por tenerla, ahora si esa gran sombra quedaba atrás.

- eres un tonto… y si, ahora soy solo tuya… sin engaños…sin chantajes…solo nosotros – solo pude sonreír medias por su comentario.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – pregunté intentando cambiar el tema.

-no sé...a un lugar donde pueda demostrarte lo feliz que estoy de estar a su lado – ahora si pude sonreír animado, tenía que aceptar que sentía un poco de miedo de que ella todavía estuviera enamorada de Jacob y que lo que paso la hubiera afectado más de lo que demostraba.

Conduje hacia la pequeña cabaña, ahí podríamos estar solos, Bella tarareaba más animada las canciones que pasaban por la radio. Ella sonrió al ver al lugar donde habíamos llegado, abrí la puerta del coche para ayudarla a salir, entramos al sitio y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Bienvenida… ponte cómoda- le indique mientras ella se deshacía de sus sandalias y caminaba en esa dirección, fui a la cocina alcanzando unos refrescos para nosotros. Tenía que aclarar alguna cosas sobre nuestra relación, de cómo iban a hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Cuando llegué había música en el ambiente y ella estaba de pie llamándome con su dedo índice, se veía demasiado sexy, sonreí y me acerque a ella, obediente, retiró las bebidas de mis manos colocándolas en la mesa de al lado y colocando nuevamente su atención en mi, puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y con un leve empujón me hizo caer en el gran sofá.

-¿ya te sientes me… - me interrumpió sentándose sobre mí.

-muy bien – diciendo esto, unió nuestros labios con delicadeza pasando lentamente la punta de su lengua sobre los míos, no quise actuar en el momento dejando que ella tomara el control del beso, succionó mi labio inferior, enredando sus manos por mi cabello, gimió contra mis labios y fue todo. la atraje con fuerza contra mi, besándola con furia, con urgencia, me sentía completo, ahora ella era toda mía.

-Te quiero - solté de golpe sin pensarlo. Ella se separó de mí mirándome sorprendida, y por unos segundos logré sentir pánico por mis palabras.

-yo también te quiero – susurro dándome un tierno beso, el alma volvió a mi cuerpo, los dos sonreímos mientras la acostaba sobre el sofá y lentamente desabrochaba los botones de su vestido, recorrí con la mirada ese perfecto cuerpo que era mío y que lo iba seguir siendo por mucho tiempo, de eso me iba a encargar.

…..

**Ya se descubrió todo :P..perdon por la tardanza :S 24 horas al dia ya no son suficientes para mi, sé los juroooooo…. Gracias igual por seguirme apoyando y leyendo mis historias y por sus mensajes de apoyo o presión :D espero que el cap les haya gustado… ya saben sus quejas o comentarios en un rr oun Pm... Pinkie ni me beteaste :S **

**Ahh chiks hay unos premios..los Fic´s fans Twilight Awards... hay oportunidad de votar hasta el 10 de septiembre..entren y apoyen a sus autoras favoritas ahorita les pongo el link en mi perfil :D **

**Les mando un beso enorme a todas desde Colombia :D**


End file.
